The Parent Trap
by RickyDew
Summary: Twin girls Amelia and Alice meet at a summer camp to find out they are sisters. They both want their parents together, and what better way to do that then switch lives for a bit, then meet up and try to reignite their parents old love? Disney's The Parent Trap film plot. Pairing is UsUk(parents) And rating is T for France flirting mildly.
1. Chapter 1

_(Hullo~ Well I am back from the dead so here is something for you patient readers!...Like I _actually_ have people who _want_ me to _write_..? xD Pffft dun make me laugh. Anyway, I found this picture while searching the internet, and fell in love with it, the movie plot, and just...everything! I did a bit of research on it, plot-wise with other stories,...There is a lot of FrUk...But no UsUk. And since I prefer UsUk...Here we go...My attempt at a Disney tale! I do have select characters to play each part, so don't hate me too much on the 'villain' of the story. But I do hope you enjoy~!_

_P.S. Also...O-O I expect this to be around 14 chapters or less. Depends on my progress of the first chapter. And, I am going to be adding random un-movie scenes. x3)_

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or it's characters, or the plot of The Parent Trap. Or anything else that I missed.**

* * *

Ages:

Amelia:13

Alice:13

_(Birthdays on July 4th because Iggy does not seem to have a birthday...)_

* * *

-Amelia-

I let out a sharp sigh of relief as I clambered off of the bus, stretching my legs and arms as I walked around the other girls in the area, trying not to get knocked over. The loud voices either talking or squealing went past me while I tried already grasping on where I was going to be for the summer. I adjusted my plaid red shirt over my light blue tank-top, and made sure there wasn't much dust on my dark blue shorts. My dad said it was going to be fun, and I believed him. I just needed to get my things and settle before doing anything else. I briefly asked, to what looked like to be our person in charge, where our duffle bags were at. She pointed to a pile of bags behind her and I was off quickly walking again.

I spotted mine quickly, the mix of red and white stripes and stars surrounded by blue, clearly visible in all the mass of duffle bags. "Found it! Easier then I expected." I commented to myself. But the grin that was on my face quickly disappeared as what seemed like twenty more duffle bags went on the pile. Right on top of mine...I grimaced as I circled the pile, muttering."Now the question is...How do I get it out..."

"You must be new." A voice behind me interrupted, causing me to flinch in surprise. I turned and almost met face to face with the speaker. I backed up in surprise and fell down, the duffle bags breaking my fall. My hat drooped lower on my face from the fall and I tried blowing it back up, but it stayed put. I sighed in slight irritation. The girl who surprised me started laughing wildly at my actions, briefly holding onto her stomach. She calmed down a few seconds later and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and she pulled me to my feet again. She brushed her light blonde hair out of her face and gave me a grin, her bright green eyes filled with mischief, and a cat-like personality. Her tan shirt slightly ruffled and jeans mussed with a bit of dirt.

"How can you tell..." I said after a few moments, laughing a bit. She chuckled a little and pointed behind me."You didn't know to grab your bag before the big ape ones got thrown in. Need help?" Her voice had hints of an accent near Belgium. For some reason I actually knew that. I nodded quickly and turned around, trying to spot a peak of my duffle again. I had to move a bit more before pointing and leaning over to grab a handful of the bag."Yeah, it's this one."I grunted, pulling more after finding a handle. She nodded and took a spot next to me and grabbed another part of the handle and pulled along with me.

Then another twenty bags got thrown, right on top of mine. I gave a small glare to the guy who did it, but he didn't notice. Another girl came into vision. She was really tall with long silverly blonde hair and pale violet eyes. She dug her hands into the pile, as if going to the center dead on, before pulling out a duffle. She slung it over her shoulder and turned to leave. My mouth dropped a little before I realized I could actually use her help! I looked at her appearence trying to get something to call out. She wore a colorful tie-dye shirt with dark blue caprees.

"Hey! Tie-dye girl!" The girl next to me shouted out. The other girl turned, looking around in slight confusion."Hey! Over here! Do you think you can help my friend get her duffle bag?" The one next to me shouted out. I saw a small smile grow on the taller one's face before she nodded. When she got to where we were at, she dropped her bag. I was a bit too busy showing her where mine was so I didn't exactly hear the yelp from the other girl as it landed onto her foot. The taller one quickly grabbed a hold of mine and pulled it out, dropping it at my feet."Thanks!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey, are you from California?" She asked, reading my name-tag. I could tell there was a faint Russian accent as I listened to the question. I nodded and the other girl perked up, forgetting about her foot."Seriously?! Do you live in Hollywood?" She asked with excitement. "Da," The taller one pitched in."Do you live next door to movie actor?" I laughed at the questions."Hey, no, no guys! I have never been to Hollywood. I live near Napa, that's near Northern California. I live next door to a Vineyard."

"A whatyard?" One of them asked. I chuckled a bit, excited for people to learn about my epic home."A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do. What bunk are you guys in?" I quickly changed topics seeing as the taller girl was about to question or criticize my cool home. Both of them said at the same time."Ohapara." The glanced at each other, frowning a bit. I raise an eyebrow before I hear someone calling my name.

"Jones, Amelia...!" I turn and see a counseler holding a megaphone, looking for me."Yo! Over here!" I rush over to her, the other girls trailing after me."Amelia, you are in Ohapara, bunk eleven." I turned and gave them an excited squeal and grin. They held up their hands and we exchanged high-fives. The taller girl introduced herself as Anya Braginski, while the other girl said that she was Bella Lambert. As we trailed to our cabin I remembered something.

"Hey, by any chance you guys know how to play poker?" They both shook their heads and I sighed in disappointment."No? That's a shame, so...How much cash did you bring with you for summer?" I grinned briefly at them and knew just then, this would be a life changing summer. I jumped in surprise however as a car honked for us to hustle. I looked back and whistled in surprise.

"Woah..." It was a limosine, black and shiny with the Union Jack flag on its end posts at the top of the car. "Wonder who's in there huh?" I murmured. The other two girls nodded in awe before we got back on track and headed to our cabins.

* * *

-Alice-

As I sat in the limo, waiting to get out and start the new day, I wrung my hands, feeling nervous and excited. It was my first time ever going so far away from home to a camp, and though father assured I would be alright, I was still slightly scared. Excited, but wary of the new things I could be seeing and experiencing.

But my rushing thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, a gloved hand belonging to Ludwig being offered. I slowly put my hand into his and he pulled me out. I took in a deep breath before adjusting my casual dark green and black dress and prepping my long hair quickly, before giving Ludwig my full attention."Well, here we are. Camp Hetalia, for girls." He said, glancing at me while I was taking in as much as I could. It was so busy with loud girls, somehow vaguely reminding me of home.

"We have traveled six thousand miles...for this?" He said in slight disbelief. I nodded slowly before replying in a calm tone."I think its a bit...picturesque, wouldn't you say?" I looked at him while he kept a straight face."I don't know if that's the precise word I would use..." I smiled as I glanced behind me, finding my luggage all ready for me to take in. Ludwig sensed that our good-bye was near so he faced me and pulled out a list from his pocket."Why don't we review your father's list now, hm?" I nodded and braced myself for the little quiz.

"Alright, Vitamins?"

"Check." I responded.

He nodded before looking at the next one."Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of your daily fruit and vegetables?"

"Check, check." At that response he glanced up in slight confusion. I grinned a bit before replying."Check for fruits, and check for vegetables. Go on." I know he can hear the small teasing in my voice so he continues on, without a response this time.

"Herbal teas, sugar-less candy, sunblock...we all know this." He put the rest of the list back into his pocket before looking around and pulling a deck of cards out."Here is a little something from your Grandfather. Maybe you can find someone who will whip you at Poker." I couldn't hide the smirk on my face as I took them in hand."Thanks, but I doubt it. I appreciate you bringing me here Ludwig."

On the outside, Ludwig is a prim and proper butler, but for just a moment he breaks this to give me a tight hug. After a few seconds he returns back to normal and pats me on the head, clearing his throat before continuing."Just remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up, it is only a phone call away." I nod and try to reassure him."I will be fine Lud ol' pal of mine." He smiles before sticking out his hand. I regain the smirk again and put my hand out again to shake. We then move in a very extreme secret handshake before returning to our original standing position, only just opposite of each other now.

"I will see you in eight weeks, Miss Kirkland." He calls out before getting back inside the limo, driving off in a mid pace, making dust lightly fluff up and fall around. I wave once more before I hear my name being called.

"Alice Kirkland?" I turn and quickly gather my things before rushing over to what looks to be one of the people in charge."Yes, Hullo. I apologize if I am late, our plane was a little delayed due to the weather." she only nodded and gave me a huge smile."Well, no need to fret! You're right on time. My name is Elizabeta, but you can call me Eliza. Welcome over to the U.S. of A. Miss Kirkland. We are glad to have you over and hope you will have a good time~!" I nodded and bowed my head a bit."Thank you very much Miss Eliza." She smiled again and called over to the person who seemed mainly in charge of the whole thing, and who had wandered off.

"This here is one of my good friends Lilli. She may seem small, but she created this thing all by herself!" I smiled and bowed my head again."Nice to meet you as well Miss Lilli." When I returned my attention to her she was tilting her head, looking confused."Haven't I already met you before?" I furrowed my brows and tried thinking."Um, no I do not think so Miss." I could barely hear her mutter."But I could have sworn...-" Before Elizabeta announced my Cabin and bunk number. It was called the Sojavan and they led me to it to get settled and ready.

Right away I made two friends. A girl named Sakura who was from Japan and another girl named Michelle, who was from Seychelles. Since dinner would be in a hour we could talk freely while we settled in. While talking with them I only hoped Father would be alright while I was gone. It would be a great experience for me, and telling him would make him feel a bit less nervous about me leaving for trips like this, though he trusted I would be okay.

Overall, I felt like this was going to be a great summer for me. Something deep in my heart just told me so.

* * *

_(Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I thought Fem!America with Belgium and Fem!Russia would be a neat little group. And Fem!England and Seychelles with Fem!Japan too. xP If I have made any mistakes at all feel free to tell me and I will get on it quickly. If anything else I hope you don't mind some Grammar issues or OOC deals. I hope you have a nice day/night and hope to tune in to chapter 2 next time!_

_P.S. If anyone is wondering from the Disney movie that I have missed the prologue between the two parents, I am actually saving it for another chapter xP)_

_Reviews are nice but have a wonderful day/night._

_[10-21-16: I've fixed some things that have been bothering me.]_

_**-RickyDew**_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hi! Well I have to say I am surprised at the love for the story already! Really makes me happy x3! So I thought I could give you guys chapter 2 since you asked so nicely xD. I really am excited to be writing this out now. So depending again on how far I get into the story on this chapter I don't have a clue how long this will be. My goal is 14 but ya know..things happen. But if anything I hope you guys enjoy~ )_

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia! If I did...I would have made UsUk official already...xD I do not own The Parent Trap either, or anything else I missed.**

* * *

-Elizabeta-

"But dear, didn't you realize that when you signed up?" I tried asking to the boy in front of me, who looked like he was going to cry out of frustration and embarrassment. His cheeks flushed a deep red and wheat blonde hair all messy, blue eyes red and almost spilling with tears. He flung his arms up again to my question and almost shouted."No! I told you my _mum_ signed me up! We didn't know at all that this was a _Girls Camp_!" I felt my nervous smile slowly turning into a frown as this conversation continued."..."

"What is going on?" I heard Lilli ask as she appeared right next to me. I perked up a bit more now that she could help me."Well, this is Peter..." I was pointing to him while giving my short explanation to her."It seems that his mother signed him up without knowing it was a _girls_ only camp..." Lilli looked between the boy and I and thought for a moment before smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder gently."I know what we can do." she said quietly to him. Peter visibly calmed down as she led him to the door and out of the cafeteria building.

I sighed in small relief."I can't believe how she can do that so easily.."I murmured to myself before shaking my head lightly. It was like every time I delt with a child who was acting a bit bratty. One glance at her and the kid was calm and happy. I didn't mind it, it got them off of my shoulders. But sometimes I only hoped kids would do that with me. I shrugged to myself and looked at the lines dying down for dinner. Then in the corner of my eye I saw something amazing.

A whole bowl of strawberries. Big, red, and just beckoning for me to get some. My mouth just watering at the sight. I was sure Lilli wouldn't mind if I got myself a snack, before waiting for her to return. I might have rushed to get a plate, then making a bee-line right to them, but I slowed down a bit before going in between two girls who were getting some other fruit next to the bowl."Excuse me girls, but I just have to get some of these gorgeous strawberries." I said while slipping in between them. I also made my tone a bit joking and excusive to them as I scooped some onto my plate. I then thought maybe they would like some?

I turned to my left and offered the spoon, glancing at the girl. She had sandy blonde hair with star clips and blue-green eyes."Care for some?" The girl only shook her head and put on a grin, "Oh, no thanks, I can't, I'm allergic." she said before taking her plate and moving to a table with her friends. I shrugged then turned to the other girl, not glancing at her and offering the spoon again."How about you, dear? Strawberries?" She shook her head as well, moving off and replying."Sorry, wish I could but I'm Allergic." I gave a glance and saw the same sandy blonde hair with a black clip and blue-green eyes, surrounded by red glasses.

I looked back to the left, then back to the right, kind of surprised and confused."Oh, yes, allergic, you just told me that. How did you get over...-" But the girl was gone. I was a bit miffed but shrugged it off again, muttering to the other girls who gave me strange looks."You have to excuse me, heh. At least I'm not putting sugar in the salt shakers yet! Wait...I mean salt in the..-" I cut off again as I was alone with the strawberries now. I frowned and tried processing on what just happened.

* * *

-Amelia-

It was the next day and I was fencing. My friends had caught sight of the game and I decided to join, fully dressed in the nylon jacket and wire-mesh helmet. As I defended myself with the flimsy sword, I saw an opening and tripped the other player, before hitting them with the plastic end of the sword."And we have a winner. Amelia Jones!" Elizabeta called out, Bella and Anya cheering on the sides. I took off my helmet and so did my competitor. I was a bit surprised it was a boy though."Wait...This is a girls camp..." Bella said pointing at the blonde boy who was dusting his pants off.

He growled a bit before giving her a look and sticking a hand out to me."Good game." he grumbled with a british accent, but his blue eyes shone light with excitement from the game. I chuckled and took his hand, giving it a squeeze and one shake."You too dude!" I responded. He gave me a smile before giving the sword and equipment back and heading off, a few girls trailing after him."I think you did him a favor.."Bella noted as she took a stance by my side, Anya taking the other. I shrugged and grinned."Maybe." I turned and blinked in surprise seeing a new challenger, dressed now just like me, only with a helmet on. Bella quickly handed me the helmet and I put it on, walking to meet them right in the middle. We both took a stance and Elizabeta held the whistle in her hand.

"Now, lets see if Alice can defeat the champion Amelia! En garde!" Once the whistle blew I knew just what to do. Yet, I as soon as I was on board, I got thrown off. The other girl was quick and sly, making unexpected moves I've never seen before. I only had enough time to barley dodge her attacks before I realized I was only defending. Then I full out starting attacking and trying to get this done.

Before I knew it we were out of the fencing field, chasing each other up to a cabin and near a trough full of water. Somehow during the battle I ended up by a railing, back to the edge, when she hit me with the sword. The force was enough to make me trip over the railing and send me butt first into the trough, chilly water splashing everywhere.

I gasped in shock at the cold before hearing the other girl gasp as well and stick a hand out, wanting to help me back up. An evil grin grew under the mask as I thought quick and grabbed her hand, pulling hard. With my strong grip, she fell and landed right next to me, another splash sounding in the water trough. I laughed a bit before I got shoved out of the trough and onto the ground."Hey!" I shouted in surprise, before standing up. I had a split second of anger hit me before I decided to not even deal with her. I just turned and walked away back to the fencing field, taking my helmet off and going to my friends while shaking water from my hair.

"It seems we have a new Champ! Miss Alice Kirkland! Shake hands girls!" Eliza called out, making me realize the other girl must be behind me. I frowned and concentrated more then normal on trying to get the cuffs off of my hand. A few moments of silence passed before I heard Eliza bark out,"Girls!". I sighed sharply and spun around. I gasped in surprise and took a step back, seeing the girl in front of me do the same.

Woah...

* * *

-Alice-

It was like looking into a mirror. The other girl standing in front of me looked as shocked and frozen as I was. She had the same color of hair as I did, same eyes, same nose, same everything! Only just a few minor things were different. The other girl, whos name I caught was Amelia, suddenly smirked and looked around at everyone who was also in shock."Why's everyone staring?" I heard Sakura and Michelle come to my sides as I answered."Don't you see it?" Amelia glanced back at me and gave me a dull look."See what?"

She must be kidding!"The resemblance between us." I answered again. This caused her to scoff at me."Between you and me? A resemblance? Let me see, turn sideways.." I heard something in her tone and frowned a bit, but did as told."Other way too." I did that as well before I heard her snort and laugh."Well, your eyes are much closer together then mine, your ears stick out, your teeth are crooked..." She let out a noise of shock and pointed at me. "And that nose!" This made me gasp and cover it, along with my mouth."Don't worry hun, those can always be fixed!" She finished, her smile twisting in an evil grin. I gasped again in anger and made my hand go back down to my side. She was really rude! And those friends of hers were laughing as well!

"Miss Alice, would you like me to deck her for you?" Michelle said, rising up her sleeves and glaring at the laughing girls in front of us. I shook my head before Amelia started again."Hold on, you want to know the real difference between me and you?" I quickly thought for a moment before I smirked and put a hand to my chin, mocking deep thought."Hmm. I have class and you don't? Or I know how to fence and you don't? Take your pick." I gave her a haughty look and stood my ground as she took a step forward muttering, "Why I o'tta!" with a scowl on her face.

Elizabeta finally noticed what was going to happen and stepped between us, laughing."Alright lets break up this little love-fest. Now Alice, Amelia..."She seemed to look confused as she looked between us multiple times."I mean Amelia, Alice..."She tried again. I rolled my eyes and Amelia did the same. We glared at each other before the bell rang, calling us for lunch. As we walked in opposite directions I could barely hear her friends mutter."That girl is major loser." "Yeah, too bad you couldn't look like someone cooler."

I scowled and turned my head to Michelle and Sakura."Do we really look as much alike as I think we do?" Michelle laughed and shook her head, saying, "It's just a freaky coincidence. Don't even compare yourself to her." While Sakura quietly chips in."Please accept my condolences." I nod at them before taking one more look behind me, only to find Amelia looking back. I quickly turn my head forward and scoff lightly, sensing she is doing the same.

* * *

_(Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it out x3 Please excuse the OOCness and Grammar issues. If there are any mistakes I have made, feel free to correct me so I can fix it up as fast as I can!)_

Reviews are nice but have a wonderful day/night!

[10-21-16: I've fixed some errors that have been bothering me.]

_**-RickyDew**_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Hello my dear readers~ Welcome to Chapter 3, The Parent Trap! x3 I do hope you enjoy this chapter full of Pranks and mischievous girls! Also, anyone find it weird that Fem!England does not have the Iggy-Brows?)_

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia, or its characters. I also do not own the plot of The Parent trap. Or anything else I have missed.**

* * *

-Amelia-

"Sorry, ladies, read 'em and weep." Alice said, spreading out a full house to her competitors. I felt a grin grow on my face as I saw the other girls groan and toss their hands in, as Alice collected what was in the pile consisting of Candy Bars, dollars, and other small trinkets. That girl probably assumed she was the best player in the camp. But I was positive she wouldn't know what hit her when she went against me.

It was night time, and Lilli with Elizabeta, left for the evening to return the next day with more supplies for us, since we started to run out already. I was messing with my stuffed alien Tonny when a girl from our cabin returned from the Sojavan's and confronted me. She had heard of my legendary Poker skills and told me that the girl I had met earlier that day was beating everyone at my own game. At that, Anya quickly spoke up and said I would be beating her 'quickly and soundlessly'. I agreed, but was a bit cautious since I was expecting not to see her again this summer. Ever since that meeting, I just wanted to avoid her.

Alice didn't see me as I quietly walked in, so after shuffling her cards a bit she asked, "So...That's it? No more takers?" I already felt my temper rising at hearing her voice. It almost mocked me. Something about this girl just bothered me, and the weird feeling in my gut agreed. I heard Peter, who had gone against her, say, "You've already taken everybody..." I shook my head, laughing lightly, and called out.

"Not everybody."

It was like a movie. Heads turned, and people parted. I, the Heroin, locked eyes with Alice, the enemy. I could see she was surprised, but she covered it quickly, shuffling the cards again."Is that so? Come and sit then, Jones."

I almost scowled at the tone in her voice, but forced a tight smile on. Dad had once advised me not to show an enemy my true emotions, else they could use it against me. As a Heroin I was going to follow his advice. After walking to the table I sat down. I threw down my bet, and she did the same. We played five rounds of games, the score was 2-her, 3-me. We were on our last round when I decided to speak up, knowing I had a winning hand.

"Tell ya what, Kirkland. Lets make a deal. Loser gets to jump into the lake." The eyes that looked so similar to mine flashed. She hummed lightly and nodded."Excellent." was the response I got. I held up my free hand, getting her attention fully."But, you do it nude." I finished, grinning again. She raised an eyebrow before smirking."Even more excellent." She then turned her hand to me and smiled."Queen high straight."

There was a pause. I felt my grin die down and her smile grow wider."Well darn...I have to say you are good..." I met eyes with her again but before she could speak I turned my hand around letting her see the cards in my hands. A full house."Yet, not good enough. Start stripping, dear. You're going for a dip." I then let my grin return to my face, as the look of horror grew on hers.

Checkmate.

~A few moments Later...~

We were all staring as Alice Kirkland, the fancy girl from Londan, walked down the dock of shame. She stripped out of her clothes and set it down on edge of the dock before turning to us, teeth chattering slightly, and arms crossed to warm her up a bit. I held a candle in my hand, locking eyes with her for the umpteenth time tonight. She had determination in them and raised a hand, saluting me. I smirked again and gave a small one back. She nodded and turned around again before doing a perfect dive off the dock and into the chilly water of the lake.

"Quick! Grab her clothes and run!" Bella then said sharply. I watched as a few did and we all ran, giggling to ourselves. I only happened to glance back at her head coming to the surface before catching up with Anya. That weird feeling came back into my stomach and shivered as I entered our cabin again.

* * *

-Alice-

I was walking back up to shore through the shallow water, shivering violently and looking around in confusion. I had forgotten to take out my contacts due to today's activity and lost them in the water, so everything was a bit too blury for my liking. I shook my head a bit, making water fly everywhere before going to where I left my clothes. But as soon as I got on the dock I realized I didn't even see the familiar lump at all!"No...!" I whispered in horror and anger. That blasted devil! I hurried to where they were supposed to be and sure enough, they were gone. Just like my dignity... But, I quickly lost my anger and started to grin like I was crazy. If she wanted a war, then so be it.

"That's it Jones...Let them games begin."

~The next Day~

I had just finished reading a chapter of my book when I checked my watch for the twelveth time in the past hour. Michelle couldn't stop giggling and Sakura had a small smile on her face, trying to contain her laughter. I smirked and put a marker in my book before closing it and standing up. Michelle and Sakura quickly followed in suit. I put a hand to my mouth, shushing them before walking out of the cabin and going into the woods. As we slowly made our way through the trees I finally heard her voice."Ahh jeez, I'm so tired I could just crawl into bed and sleep till dinner!"

I tried not to laugh and kneeled down behind some bushes, gesturing for my friends to do the same. Once we were positioned I moved some of the leaves and caught the words out of Amelia's friends mouth."That does not seem like possibility Amelia." I could see the three of them standing, all just in front of the cabin."Why not?" I heard her question, it caused me to let out a laugh. I saw her friend then point upwards and watched as Amelia finally took a look at the cabin.

It took only a half hour to get every bed up on the roof, so we had plenty of time to do whatever till Amelia returned from a sport activity. But they were placed all on top of the roof, Amelia's in front with her Alien toy hanging from the bed post. And right on top of the post was a Union Jack flag I had laying around. Watching her mouth drop open in shock, then stuttering out of anger made me fall onto the ground, laughing silently. Sure Father taught me better then to stoop low to an enemy. But the reaction was just priceless!

After recovering and chuckling I looked out the bushes to see that they were gone. I then signaled Michelle and Sakura for us to retreat. I fell asleep with pride that night, ignoring the warning chills that went down my spine.

~In the morning~

When I woke up, I already could tell something was wrong. I opened my eyes slowly and saw strings above my head. Instead of the usual groggy-ness I felt, I was wide awake as I heard Michelle squeal and sit up on the bed next to me, covered in what looked like honey."Eww! EWW!" This caused the others to wake up quickly, to their own strange liquids on them. Everything then turned into chaos. I saw Sakura look surprised and actually angry as she tried getting up without moving the whipped cream on her too much. The other girls screamed and freaked out and I was left wondering, how did this happen?

I then noticed to my left, passed Michelle, an American Flag! I swung my feet over to the edge of the bed, planning to rip it down. But when I stood I almost threw up at the sensation at my feet. It was slimy and cold and downright gross. I looked to see what looked like mud and cake mixed together. It was such a mess that I barley heard the clicks above me and a creaking noise. I looked up in time to see three water balloons fall. But with my good dodging skills I wasn't hit."Ha. She didn't get me!" I said to myself with joy. But I had to look up one more time in case, just to see a huge big blue water balloon fall at me.

I looked down and crossed my arms around my head, bracing myself for the impact. When it happened I was angry, wet, and barely able to make a correct sentence."She is without a doubt, the lowest, most _awful_ creature to ever walk the planet!" After screeching that I looked around and took my pillow to dry myself off, wondering how in the world we were going to clean this up! It was silent only for a moment in the screams when I heard Elizabeta's voice with Amelia's outside my door. I hurried and went to the window and peered out.

"No, no, no! Don't go in there!" Amelia said in a rush, in front of our screen door, waving her hands wildly. Elizabeta looked confused at her, Lilli wondering as well."One of the girls got sick in there last night and it is a huge mess. You should save yourself from the aggravation, it's really disgusting." Lilli then looked worried and stepped forward."Well if someone is sick in there, I have to help! Move aside please!" She didn't get any further as Amelia stopped her again, shaking her head and trying to push her back. I then noticed the string. It was tied to the door and painted brown to blend in. I quickly followed it up to a bucket, full of a brown tinted liquid.

Thinking quickly I opened the main door behind the screen one and heard the tail end of Amelia trying to stop them again."-Seriously! Its contagious!" I inwardly laughed to myself and spoke up."Actually, we are all fine in here. Unless Miss Jones knows something we don't." Amelia and I looked at each other briefly before she turned back to Lilli, who was looking even more confused now."Open the door and come in Miss Lilli." I insisted. With that, she gently nudged a horrified Amelia out of the way and opened the door, triggering the bucket to finally tip over and spill.

She let out a scream as she was covered in the brown liquid, making Elizabeta push her out of the way and inside the cabin, getting covered herself. But that wasn't it, Lilli _slid _down the isle because it was covered in slick oil. Elizabeta wiped her eyes and took a step in, but actually slipping and sliding after Lilli, screaming. Both crashed at the end and into a wall. But Elizabeta needing to stand up again, grabbed on to something connecting to the fan above."_No_!" I heard Amelia say next to me, in utter dread. I looked up to see it clicked on and feathers start to float down. I widened my eyes and looked at the two people in charge, now covered head to toe in feathers and that mystery liquid.

"See...I told you it was a big mess..." Amelia squeaked out, causing me to bark out in anger."Of course she would know! She did it!" We glared at each other for a moment, but when we both looked back at Elizabeta and Lilli, we saw them glaring back at us. Lilli seemed to be having a tough time trying to talk, with feathers all around. Yet, she clearly made up our punishment right then.

"No more! You two are going into the solitary confinement cabin!"

* * *

_(Hi again. Now of course I realize I am a day late xD Sorry about that. I am not going to be saying much other then I have bunches of homework to do, and that I am pretty sure that my cat is going to be passing on soon. Other then that I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.  
If you find any mistakes please be sure to tell me because I was lazy with this chapter xD I hope you enjoyed!)_

Reviews are nice, but have a wonderful day/night!

[10-21-16: Errors that bothered me have been fixed.]

**_-RickyDew_**


	4. Chapter 4

_((Hello everyone~! First thing: Thank you all so much for the love and reviews! I know I am not the best writer here, but it really means a bunch that you guys like the story so far! I honestly squeal and flip out when I see that you like this x3 With that covered, enjoy~!))_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own** Hetalia **or its characters. Or** The Parent Trap **Plot. Or anything Else I have missed.

* * *

-Amelia-

I wore a deep frown of annoyance and anger as the rest of the camp, including the now clean Lilli and Elizabeta, led Alice and I to our cabin. And if I might add...It's for the rest of the summer! No offence, but who locks up enemies in a cabin for 8 weeks!? Lilli, who was a bit calmer from the mess, explained all too much that it would be good for us, that we would probably come out as best friends! Again no offence, but I would never become anything close to friends with her! I huffed and tightened my grip on my repacked duffle.

While I was walking behind Elizabeta, I noticed something. Anya and Bella were nowhere in sight. Not even in the crowd of the other girls, and Peter. They must have ditched me when I got in the most heat of trouble. Some great friends...My anger disappeared slightly as sadness replaced it. I wasn't that much of a social girl. Mostly other people assumed I was and greeted me. And since I was usually looking for company I was thrilled to have someone else with me. Yet since I was going to be cooped up with my worst enemy, I was probably going to be really lonely, save for lunch. But even then, others might avoid me.

I then noticed something else. I glanced at Alice for only a moment while looking again for Anya or Bella, but saw clearly, she had red glasses on. _They framed eyes that looked so much like mine..._ I quickly looked away and tsked. Dad's glasses were way better. And I could use it to my advantage in case we got into another fight. The thought though, quickly vanished. I had glanced at her again and for a brief moment I saw something I never had seen with this girl.

She was sad. In her eyes, it clearly showed distress and sadness. Her head was down as she walked, and her back slightly hunched while she gripped her bag. I barely had time to notice her friends were not around her too, when she sharply stopped and looked up. I snapped my head forward and almost bumped into Elizabeta. I moved back a few steps and winced as the loud shrill of a whistle sounded.

"Alright! Girls, go back to your activities!" Elizabeta called out loudly. There were shouts of joy and thuds as the storm of the girls, and boy, left in a hurry. I let out a sharp sigh as Lilli set her eyes on us, calm and looking only a bit angry."Now girls...The Solitary confinement Cabin." Elizabeta in turn pointed to the high left. My eyes trailed up a long length of stairs to a big cabin. I widened my eyes at the sight but flickered them over to Lilli who began speaking again.

"I know it must seem unfair to you girls, but I am sure you will be thanking us later." She then gestured for us to go. I rolled my eyes as I quickly went up first. Already the annoyance and anger was returned to me."Mhm, I am _totally_ going to be thanking you later...Pfft, whatever." I grumbled to myself, opening up the creaky door and heading to the first bed I saw. I dumped my bag onto the bed and turned around to see Alice come in slowly, looking around in curiosity and dread. After a few moments she moved quickly to the other bed and set her things down gently, then clicking them open to put away.

I rolled my eyes again and went back to the door, looking out the window to only see the figures of Elizabeta and Lilli disappear. Great...just _great_.

_~Later~_

After finally deciding to put my things away, I wanted to sleep. I changed into my comfy pj's and grabbed Tonny before slipping underneath my covers and shifting to get comfortable. I rolled over to the wall to block out the light that was still shining since Alice still had to get to bed too.

Time seemed to pass and I rolled over to my right and opened my eyes, expecting to see a dark surrounding. But I winced and yelped lightly as bright light hit me like a ton of burgers. I quickly sat up and looked for Alice through scrunched eyes, getting wider as I got used to the lighting. There on a neatly made bed, was Alice. She was resting against her pillow with knees drawn up. Her head still down as she wrote more things in a journal/notebook.

I stared her down, making the 'Are you kidding me?' look, once I got what she was doing. It took only a few moments for her to notice my icy glare before she smirked and continued writing. I almost gaped with the surprise at that, but it took me a few seconds before a similar smirk went on my face. I reached over to my left and quickly found the switch to the light. I paused a few moments to see if she was done writing a sentence before hitting the light, and bathing us in the dark.

I inwardly patted myself on the back and plopped my head down onto the pillow again, sighing lightly. But halfway through that sigh, the light came bursting back on. I sat up annoyed and looked her right in the eye before reaching and turning off the light again. Not even three seconds went by before the light came on, Alice glaring at me with her hand on the switch. I almost smirked before turning it off. She turned it on again and this time I glared back. I was tired and really not in the mood so I glared again and turned it off. But yet again she turned it right back on.

Throughout the night, Alice and I had a war with the light.

_~The next day~_

I had just returned from lunch, with a spare pair of batteries in my pocket, humming a tune while walking through the door. I almost cringed as the familiar music entered my ears again. Alice had been listening to this weird old type of music the past few hours and it was already getting on my nerves. So after storming out of the cabin to get lunch I formed a small easy-win plan. I only needed batteries to fill it. As I rummaged through a drawer with my things, I felt my hand bump against a object. Grinning to myself I quickly took hold of it and pulled it out.

I set my small boombox on the nightstand next to my bed and felt Alice's eyes on my back as I messed with the cords and switches. After shoving the batteries in I turned the machine on. But it didn't turn on. After messing a bit with the buttons and switched I realized I must have put the batteries in wrong. I rolled my eyes and sighed sharply and took it off the stand again and took out the batteries. This time putting them in the right way.

I sat on my bed then pressed the ON button. Music started flooding loudly out of the thing and I turned my head to grin at Alice. She frowned back at me before going to her small radio and turning up her tunes. My grin vanished quickly and I turned mine up as well. We then started another war, this time with the music. The machines we had may have been small, but they blasted volumes.

We ended the evening being scolded by Lilli, who was starting to not become so happy with us.

_~The next day~_

As I pinned up another picture of a boy from a band, I heard the thunder clash again and a small gust of wind hit me from the open window. I shivered lightly before taking a step back and admiring my work. It was a calm day, with Alice and I taking a day off from wars or pranks. As I reached for another picture I glanced up before getting hit by a cold gust of wind. I heard the papers from the wall flutter and tear off. I rushed onto my bed and gripped the ends of the window, pulling while getting hit with even more wind. I grunted as I kept pulling, hearing only nothing but the roar of the wind.

I quickly noticed Alice, trying to push the window and help me."It won't budge!" She called out, pushing even more. It took only a few seconds of our combined work before the window started to move. She let go as I pulled and locked the window shut. When I turned back she was a few feet from my bed, holding her hands as if she did something wrong, looking at the wall and floor. I let out a sigh as I got off my bed and faced her."Thanks." I said, smiling.

I felt something between us change then. We seemed to have a friendlier aura around us, and I felt our previous tiffs go away. Ignoring all the bad things, I honestly really wanted to know this person who looked so alike to me. I only hoped she sensed this as well and wanted to be friends too.

Alice bent down and picked up something before offering it to me, with a small smile."Here is your..." She paused, slightly confused at what she was holding. I grinned and reached for it."Tonny." I finished. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity before smiling and setting him firmly onto my hand."Tonny." She repeated, meeting eyes with me.

I nodded before setting him on my pillow and turning back to the wall, tailing my eyes down to the floor and back again. My smile disappeared and I kneeled onto the floor, picking them up quickly. Alice did the same and looked at each one, making sure they were in alright condition. I had already picked up the surrounding pictures by me when I heard her ask."Any of your pictures ruined?" I turned to her a bit more, smiling softly, holding a picture of Leo."Only the beautiful Leo DiCaprio."

Alice glanced before shuffling the pictures and smiling as well. It didn't look as if she reconized him."Oh? Your boyfriend?" I laughed a bit before shaking my head."Yeah. Right. You've never heard of Leonardo DiCaprio?" She shrugged."I've heard of Leonardo DiVinci." I tilted my head and scooted a bit closer to her.

"How far is London anyway?" She faced me before answering, with a thoughtful expression."From here, six thousand miles." She paused briefly, grinning a bit sadly."But, sometimes it feels much further. How far away is your home?" She seemed a bit brighter as she changed the subject and I thought with a small nod, yup homesick.

"California's way at the other end of the country. Hey, I actually have a picture." I got up and opened a drawer, lifting up a shirt and pulling out a photo. I sat in front of Alice again before handing it to her."Wow. It's beautiful." She commented, looking closely. I nodded and started telling her about my home."Yeah, we've got this porch that wraps around the whole house with rocking chairs and a hammock and stables back that'away."I paused to point a spot in the picture before continuing."And this great pool with a sliding board..." I trailed off because Alice seemed to have a weird look on her face.

She nodded when I stopped talking before pointing to a figure in the picture, facing the house."While that is really cool, who's that?" I looked closer before smiling."Oh, that's my Dad. He didn't know I was taking the picture or he would've turned around. He's kinda like my best friend. We do everything together." Alice flinched lightly and seemed to act as if chilled by something. She started to rub her arms, handing me the picture."What's the matter?" I asked in concern. She only shook her head, waving the question off."It's chilly in here, that's all." She stood up and moved a bit away.

I nodded before going to the end of my bed and pulling out my pack of Oreos from a trunk. I then held it up for Alice to see and shook it a bit."Want one?" She smiled and walked to me, and nodded."Sure. I love Oreos. At home, I eat them with with Peanut Butter." I stopped, surprised. I looked and locked eyes with her smiling widely."You do? That's so weird." I paused to lift up my jar of Peanut butter."So do I!" She sat down on the bench near the trunk and looked to see if I was serious."You're kidding! Most people find that totally disgusting." I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows in memory."I know. I don't get it." Alice grinned."Me either."

We both laugh and I realize that maybe, she isn't as bad as I first thought. I am hoping she thinks the same as I unscrew the lid from the jar and scoop some PB on my Oreo. As I took a bite something came to mind.

"Hey what's your Dad like? I mean, is he the kind of dad you can talk to, or like is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later honey', but never really does? I hate that." Alice took a moment to take in my rambling before putting on a sad-ish look."I don't have a 'Dad', actually. I mean I had one, once, I suppose, but I was born to two men. They divorced years ago. My Father never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something."

I nodded, agreeing with exactly what she was saying."It's scary the way nobody stays together anymore." She hummed taking a bite of an Oreo."Tell me about it..." We sat in silence a couple of moments before I decided asking another question."How old are you?" As I took a bite, she thought a couple of moments before answering."I will be 14, July 4th." This caused me to choke a bit."So will I!" I said with wide eyes. Alice gave me a strange look before looking me right in the eyes and asking,"Your birthday is July 4th?" I nodded quickly and she hummed again."How weird is that..."She said quietly before I smiled, nodding."Very."

I felt my stomach acting up again as I started to think about our conversation. Yet before I could get too far, I took note to the silence outside as a distraction."Hey, it stopped raining! Want to get a popsicle or something?" I stood up and walked over to the door, turning to find Alice right in front of me. She had a thoughtful look on her face and she looked me up and down while playing with the necklace she was wearing.

"What's the matter?" I asked nervously, playing with my locket a bit. Alice locked eyes with me before asking curiously."Amelia, what's your Mother like?" I tilted my head a bit before furrowing my eyebrows."Um..I don't have a mother. Well, I mean I do, but I was born for these two guys. But those two split up after I was born, or something. My Dad never really talks about him, but I am know he was really beautiful."

Alice took a step back and gave me another strange look."How do you know that?" she asked slowly. I grinned a bit."Because my Dad had this old picture of him hidden in his sock drawer and caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me. Hey I am really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something?" Alice then got a annoyed look."Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this!" I scoffed lightly, ignoring the warning bells in my head."At a time like what?" Alice turned her back to me and began pacing as she started to explain.

"Don't you find it _peculiar_ that we both look so much alike and have the same birthday..." She paused to throw the thought away."Oh jeez, this is beyond coincidence, beyond imagination! Listen, I only have a Father. Amelia you only have a Dad. We both have similar stories on how we were born and how our parents split up. You have a old picture of your Father, I have one of my Dad- But I bet its a whole one, instead of a scraggly worn out piece ripped in the middle- and what in the world are you rummaging in your trunk for?!" Alice practically shouted as she noticed where I was at.

From the words she spoke I could see where she was going with this and that odd feeling in my stomach returned. It brought chills down my spine and me moving to find the picture of my Father. As I found it, I turned to her bringing the picture close to my heart, I gave her a very serious look."This. It's a picture of my Father. And its ripped too..." Alice widened her eyes."Right down the middle?" I nodded slowly."Right down the middle..." Before I knew it she had gone to her drawers and pulled out a box. She opened it quickly and gently went through it before pulling out a similar sized piece of paper and holding it to her chest, turning to me and taking a few shaky steps forward.

"Dear goodness...this is freaky. Alright, on the count of three, we'll show them to each other. Okay?" Alice was using a tone filled with disbelief and hope. I nodded nervously and took a deep breath. Taking one step closer to Alice I started out shaking a bit."One..." She took a step to me, calling out, "Two..." We both took a step and almost shouted out the last number before moving the pieces together.

"Three!"

* * *

-Alice-

To my amazement and shock the pieces went together perfectly. As I took a step closer to Amelia I looked at the picture and saw them."That's my Dad..." Amelia half whispered in awe."And that's my Father..." I responded, trying to process everything that just happened.

We then turned our faces from the completed picture, to each other, and the Lunch bell rang. I blinked only a few moments and took a deep, shaky breath."That's the lunch bell..." Amelia only shook her head and wiped away a few tears that appeared in her eyes."Um...I'm not so hungry anymore." I breathed out a laugh at that, watching as Amelia moved her hands around between us. "So, if your Father is my Father...And my Dad is your Dad... And we are both born on July 4th.." She paused the pointing and gulped."That means we are like..._sisters_." She finished lightly, laughing a little. Her eyes filled with joy and awe.

I widened my eyes and placed my hands on her shoulder shaking her lightly before giggling and speaking."_Sisters_?! Amelia, we're _twins_!" With that we quickly pulled each other into a tight hug, filled with laughter and tears. When we pulled away, I was wiping away my tears when I saw Amelia messing with her necklace.

"What's that necklace you seem to be messing with a lot?" Amelia jumped a bit a the question and cleared her throat lightly before answering."Heh, its my locket. I got it when I was born. It has my initials on it. _AJ_..." She showed it to me and I reached for mine, a smile on my face."I got mine when I was born too. Except it has _AK_ on it.." As she looked at it she rubbed her arms."Dang...now I got goose-bumps..Woah! Wait...I am a twin?! There's two of me? I mean, of us! I think...I think I need to take a seat..." She quickly moved and sat down on my bed.

"I think I'll join you." I said quietly, sitting next to her. We took a few moments in silence, finally taking a chance to realize that we were sisters! But before I could form a proper thought Amelia turned to me and demanded I show her my hands. I furrowed my eyebrows before slowly moving them to her. She put her hands up as if in high-fives and gestured me with her eyes that I do the same. As I placed my hands on hers, I felt another chill go down my spine. It had been happened ever since I met Amelia."Woah!" I heard her comment in joy and amazement."Identical! 'cept I bite my nails." I frowned lightly."You should stop. See how nice they could look?".

Amelia just shook her head before going on, ignoring helpful advice."What's your favorite color?" I scoffed lightly."Cobalt Blue." She hummed and frowned a little."Dang...I like Mint Green. Maybe we are not exactly the same..." She dropped her hands and looked a bit defeated. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed."We are still sister's, so don't worry." She brightened up quickly before taking her own hand and bending her thumb down to her wrist, grinning at me."Can you do this? But only with your right hand?" I shook my head and did it with my left hand."No, but I can do it with my left." She nodded and thought a bit more.

"If you could only eat one food the rest of your life, what would it be?"

"I don't know...Pizza..." I shrugged

"Topped with...?"

"Olives, green pepper..."

"Aaand...?" She drew out.

"...Pepperoni."

"Omigosh! We are twins!" Amelia then captured me in a tight hug. We both giggled as I returned it.

_~Later~_

As we both ate at the table only made for us, we talked a mile a minute."-I don't know what our parents fought about, but it must've been pretty horrible for them to disect us like this." Amelia nodded in agreement to what I was saying."I can't imagine anyone not getting along with Dad. Everyone loves him." I nodded."I know, same with Father." Amelia pushed her plate a bit in front of her before resting her head on her arms."Tell me about him. What's he like?" I smiled and pushed my plate forward as well, but stayed sitting up."He is a clothing designer." Amelia shot right back up and gave me a shocked look."Get out!" I nodded and thought a bit."Yep, He designs the most beautiful wedding dresses. Actually becoming a bit famous now. A Princess in Greece just bought on of his gowns."

I almost laughed at the face Amelia was making."Wow..." She said."You know what is interesting though?" I asked, capturing her attention for another subject. Once I had it I continued."Neither of our parents got married again...Has your...my...our Dad ever been close to remarrying?" Amelia shook her head, laughing."Never. He always says I'm the only love in his life now. I would think so too. Not to brag, but I am a great daughter." I brushed off the last part before thinking again."Father has never come close either." I then brightened up and looked at her excitedly.

"You know what that means right?" Amelia only shook her head."Not exactly. You're obviously the older one. You seem to get things before me. What does it mean?"

I leaned in a bit, beckoning her to do the same before whispering."Secretly, in their innermost heart of hearts, they must still be in love with each other." Amelia gave a thoughtful hum and whispered back."You think so? Then why haven't they tried to see each other all these years?" I smiled and sat back up, shrugging lightly.

"That's the way true love works. History's filled with stories of lovers parted by some silly misunderstanding. Anyway, Father can be unbelievably stubborn when he wants to be." Amelia snorted."He can't be worse then Dad." I laughed a bit grabbing my plate and standing up, waiting as she did the same."They sound just like us."

_~Later~_

I woke from my small doze to see an excited Amelia, pacing back and forth on the floor in front of our pushed together beds. She was speaking too quickly that I couldn't exactly hear what she had to say."What are you raving on about?" She stopped quickly and climbed back on, crawling to me quickly and sitting down."You want to know what Dad is like, right?" I nodded slowly, sitting up."I was dreaming a bit where I was on your front porch with him." She nodded excitedly."Yeah! And I am dying to know Father. So what I am thinking is something brilliant. But it's also scary." I gave her a wary look before nodding slowly."Go on.."

Amelia quieted down a bit before grinning."I think we should switch places. When camp is over, I leave as you and go back to London and you leave as me and go back to California!" She must have seen the look on my face before she continued."We can pull it off. We're twins, aren't we?" I nodded but started shooting off the reasons why we couldn't."Twins from different countries, with different accents, different hairstyles, completely different vocabularies...different _everything_. Amelia, we are totally and completely, one hundred percent _different_."

I already knew Amelia wasn't going to be giving up easily so I waited as she started to beg."So? What's the problem. I'll teach you to be me, and you teach me to be you! Come on...I gotta meet my Pa.." I rolled my eyes but quickly thought of something. I got out of bed and paced a bit, waking up my thought process.

"You know, if we switch then that means, sooner or later they will have to switch us back." I met eyes with her and saw her eyes sparkling."And when they do... They will have to meet again" she said. "_Face-to-face_. After all these years.." I finished with a light sigh. We both crawled back in to bed and with a sigh we started to fall asleep. Right before I fell asleep I heard Amelia mumbling,"Told you it was a brilliant idea..." and me nodding in agreement.

_~The next day~_

Early in the morning we started our switching plan consisting of Amelia learning the structure of my house, and I learning hers as well.

"Okay, dining room's on the right, but we never eat there unless it is Thanksgiving, Christmas, or -of course- our birthday. Living room is here and Dad's office is over here down the hall. You never have to knock, if you do, Dad will be weirded out by it. Over here is...-"

As I put all of this into memory things started happening quicker. The days flew by and summer was full into motion. One evening we were reviewing who lived in the house and I was showing Amelia the photos I had."This is Grandfather. He is actually the big brother of Father but he likes to be called that." Amelia smiled and giggled a bit."Aww, he's so cute. What do we call him?" I scoffed lightly and tapped the photo."Grandfather. Were you not listening?" Amelia shrugged and gave me a sheepish look so I ignored it and got out another photo."This is Ludwig. He's our butler.-" She quickly interrupted me with a 'no way!' look.

"We have a _butler_?!"

_~Time Skip~_

We were both watching a movie for free time and Amelia noticed my hands."You need to start biting your nails." She said. I shook my head no quickly."No way..." She nodded and smirked."If you don't Dad will find ooouut." She sang the last word and I rolled my eyes starting to chew on them.

Such a nasty habit...

_~Time skip~_

I was sitting in a chair, gripping the sides nervously and trying to take deep breaths. Amelia stood with scissors and comb in hands, waiting patiently for me to give her the sign to go."A-Alright...I'm ready..." Amelia nodded and took a piece of her own sandy hair before touching mine and trying to aim on where to cut.

As I started to squeeze my eyes shut I noticed Amelia doing the same and still bringing the scissors to me."Don't shut _your_ eyes!" This caused her to flinch and grin nervously."Oh..Right...Sorry. I'm just a little nervous." I snorted."You're nervous?! A thirteen year old is cutting my hair! Go ahead and just do it!" Amelia paused briefly and grinned at me."Hey! You sounded just like me!" I smirked and wiggled my brows."Well I am supposed to, hmm?"

I closed my eyes again as I heard the first snipping of the scissors cutting hair. _My hair..._"Don't worry hun, you've never looked better." Amelia assured as she continued cutting. A while later, she finally finished. I looked in the mirror and Amelia looked with me. I widened my eyes as she put the scissors down and grinned.

I touched my hair lightly and out of the corner of my eye, saw Amelia's grin die as she leaned in for closer inspection."Oh gosh...!" I looked at her confused, while petting my short hair a bit. She turned to be in panic, and pointed to her ears."I have pierced ears!"

"Yeah...?" I questioned before it hit me. I then backed up away from her and the mirror shaking my head and almost screaming."Oh, no. Forget it! Nuh-uh! Not happening. Sorry. Wrong number. _I refuse_." I quickly sat down on the bed and folded my arms.

"Then cutting your hair was a total waste! There is no way Dad won't notice if I go to camp with pierced ears, and come back without. I mean, come on. Get real." I furrowed my eyebrows before standing up stiffly and throwing up my arms."This isn't fair. I've had to chew my nails, cut off my hair and now you want to punch holes in my ears! You didn't have to do one bloody thing to become me!" I was fuming while Amelia put her hands on her hips."Hey, can I help it if I am a complicated Lady with a look entirely my own?" I only growled in response.

_~Later~_

As Amelia held the needle over the flame I squeezed my eyes in discomfort. The ice on my ear certainly wasn't helping either."Needle sterilized." I squealed again and looked at her."Y-Y-You sure you know what you're doing?" I squeaked as she moved closer. She looked at me cooly and nodded."I've gone with all my friends to have their ears pierced. It'll all be over before you know it. Now, earring ready?" I held up the earring in response. She nodded and moved closer."Okay, just relax. On the count of three, remove the ice." I barley had time to nod before she quickly counted.

"One, two, three!" I felt a pain erupt from my ear before letting out a shrill scream, causing Amelia to do the same.

_~A while later~_

"Hey...Wake _up_." I said slapping Amelia lightly on the face."Amelia...AMELIA!" With my shouting she finally woke up and glanced at me to ask with slurred words."Are you bleeding to death?" I rolled my eyes and stood, lightly touching the new earring in my ear."No. Honestly it only hurt for a tiny second. But I refuse to only have one pierced ear." I paused and held up the needle."Back to work, darling." Amelia only glanced at the needle before passing out again.

"Amelia?!"

* * *

_(VICTORY! THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN EVER! xD It is honestly amazing for me so yay! Next chapter is the goodbye then next to the parents x3. I hoped you enjoyed. And if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me~ I will see you next chapter! Later lovely readers!)_

Reviews are nice and welcome but have a wonderful night/day!

[10-21-16:Errors that have been bothering me have been fixed.]

_**-RickyDew**_


	5. Chapter 5

_(Hello everyone~! And here we are for chapter 5! I hoped you enjoyed the lengthy chapter back there and won't mind this short one! Heh...So Finally this story is moving! On to the good parts with dancing and pranking and drama and- oh yesh the romance! Heh...x3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!)_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own **Hetalia**, or it's characters. I also do not own **The Parent Trap** plot. Also, I do not own anything I have missed worth mentioning.

* * *

-Amelia-

"Okay, so remember, you're going to find out how Father and Dad met..."

"And you're gonna find out why they broke up..."

Alice and I were reminding each other of our jobs as we stood together, waiting for our call to leave camp. It was the last day and everyone was either crying or making promises to each other to stay in contact. I stuck to Alice's side like glue as we made our way with our bags to the big place where everyone was gathered. While we were waiting we did a double-check on everything to make sure our plan worked. Yet, before I could say anything else to Alice, Elizabeta loudly called out,"Alice Kirkland! Your car's here! Alice Kirkland, front and center!" I turned to see the big limo driving up slowly to where she was standing.

"That's you." Alice said quietly, handing me an envelope."Here is your ticket and passport. The plane leaves at noon." She paused as she made sure I had it before continuing."Also, remember you have to figure out a way to bring Father to California." I nodded and opened my mouth in reply, but Elizabeta's voice cut in again."Alice Kirkland, your ride is waiting!" At that I gave Alice a big hug, her returning it tightly."Give Dad a big hug for me." I said, releasing her. She nodded and smiled."And give Father one for me." I nodded for the last time and turned, running over to the Limo where Elizabeta was waiting.

Before I made it to her, I had glanced to the side and saw Peter surrounded by tear-eyes girls."Don't worry guys! I promise to come back!" He said, trying to reassure the crowd. The girls only squealed and caught him in a tight hug. I giggled to myself before finally getting to Elizabeta."Well Kiddo, I hope you had a great time at Camp Hetalia." She said while she grabbing me into a hug. I returned it, feeling nervous."Sorry we had to lock you up with Amelia, but it seems you two actually got along?" when she released me I gave her a thumbs up and grinned."Yep, I think I can even call her my best friend now." I spoke with Alice's accent easily and tossed my things lightly into the open door of the limo."That's good to hear! I do hope you come back next year Alice." She quickly ushered me into the car and closed the door before I could respond.

She lightly hit the car twice, telling the driver that everything was good, and before I knew it the limo was slowly driving out of camp. I turned around in my seat to see, through the tinted window, Alice crossing her arms and fingers, watching silently. I turned back around and did the same, feeling another shiver run down my spine.

_~Later~_

Time seemed to pass quickly on the plane and I was left, shaking, in my seat and holding my locket tightly. There were so many things that could go wrong. And yet so many things that might go right. There were what seemed like thousands of thoughts running through my mind as I looked out the window, seeing the ground become closer and closer as the plane was about to land. I looked forward in my seat and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths."Okay, this is it. Oh gosh, I hope he likes me...Please like me..."

When I opened my eyes I had somehow transported into the terminal, walking slowly and looking around for the familiar face of Ludwig. My brain must have done auto pilot while I was panicking and brought me here. I calmed down a little so that was a good thing, I reminded myself. I set my carry-on on a seat and stood on it, trying to spot Ludwig.

'He is the real test', Alice told me several times during the summer. 'He can spot anything out of the ordinary as quick as lightning.' I scolded myself for remembering this tried to brush it off the fact as I was already nervous enough.

"Alice!" I heard a low voice shout out, calling my attention quickly. I turned and spotted Ludwig, making his way through the crowd, holding a small bouquet of flowers."Ludwig!" I said, mimicking the way Alice would say it. I jumped off my seat and ran up to him, giving him a big hug. He returned it gently and went onto one knee to my level, handing me the flowers.

He looked exactly as his picture. Light blonde hair slicked back, ice blue piercing eyes, and a proper aura."You look fantastic. But what did you do to you hair?" I giggled lightly and touched the ends of my hair. "Cut it. Do you like it?" Ludwig smiled and gave me another hug."Love it. It's the new you!" He then looked a bit more surprised as he noticed something else."And you got your ears pierced!" I had nodded as he stood to full height and stuck out a hand."Give me five, girl!" He seemed way friendlier then Alice's description of him, so as I put down the flowers, I easily gripped his hand for the big handshake.

While doing this I remembered the trouble of learning it with Alice. She would always correct me on the littlest mistake, almost shouting that if I didn't do it right, he would find out quickly. After spending a week of nonstop handshake practice, I finally got it down. And the practice showed its value as I did every move perfectly with Ludwig, grinning. After that was done, he picked up my carry-on and gestured for us to move."Ready to go home?" He asked as we started walking to a Taxi, my bags already packed inside."Of course!" I said with excitement. It was shooting down all my nerves at the moment.

In the taxi, I was looking out the window in awe, gasping at the sights I saw as we passed them. I spoke up once I had the gull to talk with the accent."This is so amazing! What a city!" I glanced at Ludwig to see him smile and raise an eyebrow."Eight weeks at camp, and suddenly you act like an American tourist." I grinned and tried thinking quickly. I waved my hand and looked out the window again.

"That's what camp's for, silly. Makes you appreciate home. I just love how everyone drives on the wrong side here." It took me a split second to realize what I just said before looking at him and moving my hands while I talked."I-I mean, here they actually drive on the right side, but after being in America where they drive on the wrong side, which after a while begins to feel like the right side, makes it seem like the wrong side..." I trailed off, trying to process what I just said, loosing focus when I noticed something outside.

"Omigosh! Buckingham Palace! Can we stop? I am dying to see one of the guards up close!" Ludwig raised a eyebrow again and chuckled lightly."You've seen the guards up close a million times." I shook my head and raised a finger."But never with short hair and pierced ears." This time Ludwig frowned lightly before leaning in closer to me for inspection."Did they serve you anything _funny_ to drink on that plane?" I almost rolled my eyes at the question, but just ended up giving him puppy eyes."Please, Ludwig. Just for a sec." He scoffed at me and pulled back, looking slightly confused."Just for a sec? Now you're even talking like an American...Oh dear, Driver, can you pull over please?"

We stayed there for a few minutes as I looked at the guards with curiosity and enjoyment. Though once I had a good look, Ludwig decided we should be getting home. I agreed quickly and hopped back to the car, waving at the guards as we pulled away. I swear I saw one of them blink.

Once we were finally home, the Driver opened the door for me and helped me out. He opened the gate as well for me and gestured for me to move. All the nerves returned full blast and I tried to calm myself down as I took cautious steps towards the white door that led to Father."This is it...18 Remucland Square..." I looked back briefly to see Ludwig getting my things and turned back to the door. I slowly moved my hand to the doorknob and gripped it. It felt smooth and cool against my sweaty palms. As I turned and opened the door slowly, I held my breath.

I was greeted with a sight so spectacular that I couldn't name any specific details other then it was big, and amazing. I didn't dare speak a word as I went to the right quietly to where Grandfather might be at. Alice said he was usually in there, or in the living room."Hello?" I said quietly, looking around for any movement. There was rustling and my eyes snapped to a man with bright red hair putting down newspaper, a pipe in his mouth. He stood up and moved away from the desk he was at, leaving the newspaper and pipe there."Grandfather." I breathed out, smiling lightly. He gave me a confused look and smirked."Is that my lil girl? Ta tall and gangly thing?" He spoke happily, a thick Scottish accent coating his words. I nodded and took a step towards him."Yes, it's me." I grinned and went to hug him as he opened his arms.

"Did ya have a good time, lass?" He asked as I hugged him tightly, my face buried in his suit jacket."Uh-huh...Great..." I started to sniff him lightly."What are ya doin' there?" He asked, amusement in his tone. I shrugged lightly."Just smelling." There was a pause."Smelling?" I nodded and removed my head from his jacket."I'm creating a memory. Years from now, when I'm all grown up, I'll remember my Grandfather and how he always smelled of...Peppermint and pipe tobacco." I heard him laugh lightly before a voice cut in."Alice?" The voice was light, just like Alice's accent, and full of love. I already knew then, it was Father. I almost ripped myself away from Grandfather before moving to where I first came in. My eyes trailed up a curving staircase to find someone slowly walking down them, eyes on me.

After 14 years living with my Dad, and only looking at an old photo, I finally set eyes on Father. He had messy light blonde hair and deep green eyes with pale skin and big eyebrows. He wore a long-sleeved grey shirt with a green vest, and dark grey pants. I felt tears flood into my eyes as I started rushing up the stairs, with him coming down to meet me halfway.

"Honey, welcome home!" He greeted as I jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly."I can't believe it's you.." I whispered softly, hugging him tighter. I heard him laugh a little and pull away from my death grip."And I can't believe it's you! And with short hair no less." I sniffed lightly and felt the tips of my hair."A girl I met at camp cut it. Do you hate it?" he shook his head, giving me a warm smile."Of course not. I absolutely love it. And you got your ears pierced!?" I nodded slowly and Grandfather came into the room, looking up to where we were at.

"I think it looks very chic if ya ask me. Although no one ever does." he commented. Father gave him a light glare before looking back at me, poking me in the stomach."Any other surprises I should be worried about? Belly-button rings, tattoos...?" I laughed and sniffed lightly, shaking my head while rubbing some tears from my eyes."What is it, sweetie?" he asked in concern, holding my arm gently."I-I'm sorry, it's just...I've missed you _so_ much." He nodded and smiled, pulling me into another hug."Can you believe it? It seems like it's been forever." I smiled and laughed a bit thinking: _You have no idea._

_~Later~_

We had just finished unpacking my things when Father took me to his room to talk about camp. I stood there in the doorway as he made his way to a desk to pull out a chair and sit in it."So tell me all about camp." he said, as he watched me take a few steps in the room."Omigosh, I love your room, Father...It's so...totally Father-like." He raised a thick eyebrow and glanced around the room himself."Nothing's new...it's just as Father-like as it's always been. So...Come on, tell me...Did you like everyone? Was it fun?" I had made my way to his neat and made bed and sat on the corner of it, facing him. Grinning I thought a little."Yeah, it was great! And I liked this one girl a real lot. I mean in particular. She's from California, actually." I paused a moment before smiling."Have you ever been to California?"

At this time Ludwig came into the room holding a tray with kettle and tea cups. Father thanked him for it and slowly started pouring tea into the cups."Yes...Once." He began, blowing lightly at the steaming tea. I leaned forward and waited."But that was a long time ago, before you were born." I almost frowned lightly as he handed me a cup, ending the subject.

Ludwig returned again and this time with something familiar."Excuse me but it seems I have found a little stowaway still in your carry-on." I widened my eyes and dropped the accent to whisper out quickly."Omigosh, Tonny...!" But it seemed Father heard me and set a confused look out in my direction."Tonny?" I snapped my head to him and nodded, nervously smiling."Um yeah! Tonny! He belongs to the girl I was telling you about. But I can't imagine how he got into my carry-on! Gosh, whaddya know?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow and messed with one of his arms."Well, since he isn't our _Tonny_, shall we dispose of him?" I quickly hopped of the bed, shaking my head making sure he wasn't going to leave with him."No! I-I mean, no. I'll mail him to her. She loves this thing a lot. A lot, a lot. She's like slept with that thing her entire life and she could never be like in a foreign country without him. No, no, I'll take care of it, thank you, Ludwig." As I took back Tonny, Ludwig gave me a strange look before nodding and leaving the room again. Then the phone rang and I turned to see Father give an annoyed look before picking up the phone and giving me a hold on sign."Hullo?...Hi...Really? Can't you manage without me? Alice just got home from camp-...Well, what's the problem?

As Father continued talking with the people on the phone, I managed to drift over to his desk that had a huge mirror attached to it. I fiddled and lightly touched the small trinkets on his desk."Alice!" Father said, grabbing my attention as I almost jumped four feet into the air. I turned to him as if I had been caught trespassing.

"Would you mind very much running down to the studio with me?"

_~Later~_

I held Father's hand tightly as we crossed the road, going over to where he worked. The building with the label 'Arthur Kirkland Designs.'. The window showed that it had mannequins with beautiful dresses on them."Wow, that's incredible." I breathed out, stopping briefly and getting Fathers attention."Really? You don't think it's too over-the-top?" I shook my head, still gaping at the beautiful gown.

"No. I love it." I paused a moment before smiling."You know who would like really beautiful in that gown? I mean, really beautiful?" Father looked at the dress with a thoughtful expression, tilting his head a bit."Who?" He finally said after a few moments. I grinned and he looked down at me."You." He scoffed lightly and inspected me."Me? I think all the time change has made you a little loopy. Come on, let's go see what all the fuss is about..."

_~Later~_

After we got finished with a very fun visit with hats and veils, Father and I walked down the streets talking about things."-You mean you never think about getting married again?" I asked with curiosity. He glanced at me and shook his head."No, I like things exactly the way they are, thank you very much." I waited a few moments as he bought a paper and we were walking again before continuing.

"But Father, seriously, doesn't designing all these wedding gowns and dresses ever make you think about marriage? Or maybe just think about the 'D' word?" He abruptly stopped there and turned to me, giving me a really weird look."_The 'D' word?_" I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows a bit."My 'Dad'." I explained. He paused."Oh." he rolled his eyes a bit and stood straight before walking again."That 'D' word. Well, no, actually it doesn't because I didn't even wear a wedding gown when I married the 'D' word."

This time I gave him a strange look."You didn't? Why not?" Father looked at me as if I were crazy before muttering."How did we even get into this discussion anyway?" I looked away and brushed it off before coming up with some more questions. I grinned and tried playing it cool."So, what did you wear to marry my Dad?" I asked, making him stop briefly and give me another look."Why the sudden curiosity about your Dad?" I kept my eyes forward as we continued walking."Well, maybe because he's never mentioned, and you can't blame a kid for wondering..." He didn't reply as we crossed another road.

I frowned a bit as he avoided answering before trying again."So, what was he like? Really." Father looked at me confused."Who?" I rolled my eyes when he turned back to see where he was going. I sighed loudly and dropped my head to the side."Father, you can't avoid the subject forever." This time he caved in. He smiled softly and shrugged."Alright. He was quite lovely to tell you the truth. When we met, he was...actually entirely lovely. Okay?" I grinned knowingly before smiling."All right." There was a clap of thunder and rain started pouring down on us. Father quickly opened an umbrella before putting and arm around me to keep close."Are you cold?" He asked as we walked a bit slower.

"I'm fine." I looked up and decided to take advantage of the moment."So, did you meet here in London?" He removed his arm from me and took my hand again, making us dash across another street."We met on the Q.E. 2." He answered as we slowed down."The Q.E. what?" I asked with confusion. He smiled again and started to explain."The Queen Elizabeth 2. It's an ocean liner that sails from London to New York. I was nervous about flying in those days. Your Dad wasn't though. Yet, he missed his flight and decided to take the ship. We met our very first night on board the ship. We were seated next to each other at dinner. He's an American, you know." I tried not to put sarcasm in my voice as I tried looking surprised."No kidding?" Father nodded and his smile grew a bit more."We kind of hit it off immediately."

"Hey, I love Americans. I mean, if I wasn't all British, I would be American. So, was it love at first sight?"I chipped in, continuing. Father scoffed again looking down the road."I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day. Taxi!" he called out, making a Taxi stop for us. Once we got inside I started again."So, did you see each other every single night?" Father then gave me a deep look, as if trying to picture something."You know, this part of your personality reminds me of your Dad. You'd think he raised you instead of me." I tried not looking away or breaking eye contact as he continued."Yes, we saw each other every night. Every morning, and every hour in between. Then one night, he popped the question, right there in the middle of the Atlantic." I nodded, wrapped up in the story."Cool."

"And since the ship's captain can do all kinds of things, like marry people..." He trailed off as I sat up straighter with wide eyes."Omigosh! You mean you got married on the QE 2?!" He nodded with a smile."That's beyond cool! So what happened?" The smile on Father's face slowly turned into a frown."Um...I would rather not talk about it, dear." He wrapped an arm around me and hugged me. I nodded and smiled, finally letting the subject drop. I got as much information as I could for the day, and seeing the new look on Father's face wanted me to not mention it for a while. As we rode in the Taxi, my mind started drifting to Alice and Dad.

Dear old Dad. I wonder what he's doing at this very moment...?

* * *

_(And here it is! I hope you enjoyed and if there is any mistakes, please feel free to tell me. I usually have a bunch to mention at the start of the chapter, but I usually forget...oops...xD Anyway see ya next Friday/Saturday!)_

Reviews are lovely, but have a nice day/night!

[10-23-16: Some errors that have been bothering me are fixed.]

_**-RickyDew**_


	6. Chapter 6

_((Hey everyone...I'm alive... and I am back! I am so sorry for neglecting this story! Everything over here just got a bit hectic so I wasn't able to write for a while. That and to be honest, I was lazy when I did have the time... Eheh..Sorry... But I am sure that I can continue to update regularly now since I got re-inspired/motivated, so that's a plus! OwO Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!))_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hetalia_, or any of its characters. I do not own _The Parent Trap_ plot either. Or anything else I missed.

* * *

-Alice-

During the plane ride over to California, Amelia's words echoed in my mind repeatedly...

_"And you're gonna find out why they broke up..."_

Yet, just how would I do that? I was only 14! Not a mastermind at planning and getting information! I knew it would also be a sore topic for him too. So many things could go wrong as well. My mind started drifting off without me as it planned possible random outcomes and events, causing my stomach to do awkward flips. I shook my head to clear it all and let out a small, frustrated sigh. Everything seemed edgy and not in order as I tried thinking.

Right now I honestly didn't want to work on the plan. Meeting Dad felt just too important...and I am sure Amelia would be an understanding sister if I was a bit slack with the plan...I hope. I would be getting to it before we switched back...eventually anyway... So, no harm done right? That wouldn't be a nice thing to do on my part though, the guilt would eat at me the entire time I was there. Ugh...

My thoughts were soon interrupted as I noticed outside the window, that the ground was getting closer and closer. The black pavement shining as the sunlight hit it. Very different from the airport in England. People were even waiting on it meters away as the plane landed. My Dad included. This realization quickly brought back the nerves as I gulped and held onto my locket tightly. I looked away and attempted to distract, and calm myself. The grey stitching on the seat in front of me offered no such thing as I took in deep breaths, trying to keep it together. Maybe it was excitement that I was choking on...

"Are you alright miss?" A voice next to me spoke up, concern lacing in their tone. I must have forgotten there were other people here. It really was such a small plane anyway. I snapped my eyes to the person who had been sitting next to me on my journey. I noted short light blonde hair, pale skin and pretty noticable brown doe-eyes. He looked nice and it helped me breath for a few moments as I quickly thought of an answer.

I blinked once before speaking, making sure I sounded like Amelia perfectly. Practice makes perfect."Um, yes. Just a bit nervous. I haven't been here in a while." A small smile grew on his face and he nodded."Understandable." He had a soft, but firm at the same time, kind of voice along with a Nordic accent. Pausing a moment before meeting my eyes, he continued. "I would advise thinking about something you like. It might help." He paused again and I let the information sink in.

"Sometimes, when I get nervous I like thinking about Christmas, and the snow. Makes me very happy and away from feeling scared... Or sometimes, I even like thinking about my friends back at home. They have such funny personalities, I can't help but smile!" The grin on his face proved it and I smiled at this before laughing quietly. He put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze."I am sure you will be alright! You just have to keep positive!" In a way, he reminded me of Amelia's optimistic way of thinking. Nodding, I was going to thank him for giving me comfort, when the air-pilot announced we had landed.

The worry I had been feeling before seemed to be a bit more dull, and I was relieved. Unbuckling out of my seat, I got my carry-on and stood, trying not to stress or over-think before I met Dad. I followed the nice blonde stranger out of the plane, and wished him a good day before turning my eyes to the crowd of people.

The bright sun was a small annoyance as I looked through squinted eyes at the crowd. I had halted in place and moved a hand to help me see better. It didn't really help the blurry-ness fade, and I wished I was able to use my glasses. Amelia was lucky enough to not lose her contacts (though I blame her that I lost mine), and her eye-sight was good enough that she only needed glasses for reading, so I couldn't wear mine all the time. A small part of me then wondered if Father would question why she wasn't wearing glasses while she was there. We were lucky enough to have the same color frame, but... I think I should give her a call when I'm settled in.

"Hey! Welcome home squirt!"

Time seemed to move slowly as I turned my head to direction the voice was coming from. It was a firm American accented voice that I knew only belonged to Dad. This was it! I was going to meet him! My eyes were last to move to the figure and that's when I saw him. My Dad. He was a very tall man wearing glasses and a grin. He had tan skin, wheat blonde hair with a piece defying gravity, and dazzling blue eyes. Also wearing a brown jacket with a grey shirt underneath, jeans, and cool looking boots, he looked very comfortable and happy.

All the worry left my system and I quickly ran up to him, calling out excitedly as I did so. I stopped a foot before him, looking up and smiling wildly."Dad...Finally..!" He opened his arms in response and I dropped my carry-on to launch myself forward, and into a tight hug. "You little punk! I hope you had a horrible time at that camp, 'cause I don't think you're ever going to go back! I missed you too much!" He said while giving me a good hug and letting me go. I laughed and nodded in response, both of us already walking to get 'my' duffle-bag.

I stayed next to him almost like glue as we got the things, heading to where his car was parked next. He looked at me a couple of times, and I already hoped he didn't notice something was up."What happened to you?" He suddenly questioned, causing me to stumble a bit as we arrived at the car, and putting my happy mood to a halt. "Hm?" I asked, really hoping I was playing it off cool."Somethings changed, Am's." He said, while opening the door and putting the duffle-bag in. After closing it, he turned and looked at me with a small frown. I swallowed nervously as he stared a few moments longer, inwardly flinching as he came up to me and patted my head, a big smile now on his face.

"Have you gotten taller?"

Relieved that I wasn't busted and that he was joking, I went automatically into 'Amelia-mode'. Folding my arms and looking up with a smirk on my lips, I responded in a haughty tone. "Maybe. Why, you getting worried that I might outgrow you, Dad?"

I was already regretting what I said as I saw a glimmer of surprise pass Dad's face. Amelia had once used this tone with me when we were planning everything back at camp, so I must have accidentally picked it up. Standing there for what felt like minutes, but in reality were probably split seconds, I waited for the outcome.

To my surprise he reacted by laughing and patting my head again. "A little bit, kiddo. But even if you do, you're still going to be my little squirt! C'mon, let's go home." The grin I had on earlier resurfaced while I climbed into the car, at ease. This was going to be the best summer ever.

~Later~

I didn't get the nerve to start speaking until 30 minutes into the drive. It seemed the worry had returned full blast, rendering me to silence. Yet somehow I knew if I didn't break the ice, he might think something is up. I waited a few seconds more to finally take the chance, before clearing my throat and speaking.

"So, what's up Dad? How is Feli and everyone?" I kept my attention on him, hoping to get a clear picture stitched into my brain. Also Father once told me that if your attention wasn't on your conversation buddy, they might think you don't care. "Great. Everyone's great too, we just missed you. Eight weeks really is too much. So many things have been happening here." He was occasionally glancing at me, a smile on his face as he talked. I nodded and laughed lightly. "A lot's happened while I was gone at camp too. I feel like a new lady!"

Letting out a chuckle, Dad continued to drive. After glancing at me a couple of times he raised an eyebrow. "What's up? Do I have a bruise I don't know about?" I shook my head and smiled as he made a show of checking his face. "Nah, it's just seeing you for the first time...in so long! I accidentally forgot what you looked like." Forcing a laugh I looked out the window briefly. "Hey, speaking of which thanks for the newsy letters you sent. I'm glad I got you all the personalized stationary you just had to have." I furrowed my eyebrows before quickly catching on to what he was referring to.

"Oh... Yeah, sorry about that. We meant to write, Dad, but we just got so busy with-"

"We?" He was attempting to look at me a little more now, a curious expression plastered on his face. I nodded and smiled. "Mhm, me and my friend. I met this girl at camp and we got really close. Practically like sisters! She was a lovely girl, Dad." I fought not to smirk at how good I was at partially telling the truth. Spending time with Amelia did pay off.

"...'_Lovely_'? You seem to have gotten proper all of a sudden." My breath hitched and I scolded myself for somehow saying something my sister wouldn't have. Dad didn't seem too affected by it and took a hold of my hand to examine it. "Still biting those nails I see." I let out a surprised gasp. It seemed she was right that he could tell. "Dad! You noticed!" He scoffed at that and gave me a puzzled, but friendly look. "Whaddya mean, 'noticed'? You have been doing that since you got teeth!" I forced myself to keep quiet at this information. She has been doing it for that long?! I think it was time to put a stop to that right away.

I turned my nose up and gave a sharp sigh. "Well, I have decided to stop. It really is a horrid habit, Dad. Really." Since I have been looking at him for the entire conversation, I didn't miss how he furrowed his eyebrows while still smiling. "'Lovely girl'...'Horrid habit'...? Did I accidentally send you to finishing school instead of summer camp? Also, how come you picked up a habit of saying 'Dad' after every sentence?" I looked out the window and cringed. Was I already doing such a bad job at acting?

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was doing that, Dad." I paused before laughing, noticing that I did it again. "Oops... Sorry, Dad." This time we both laughed. I fiddled with my hands in my lap for a few moments before turning back to him. "Do you really want to know why I keep saying Dad? ... The truth?" He glanced at me again, wearing a small smirk. "Because you missed your old man so much?" I snapped my fingers and pointed at him. "Exactly!" I turned to the window in front of me and began to automatically rant.

"It's because in my whole life- I mean for the passed eight weeks...- I was never able to say the word 'Dad'. Never. Not once! And you should know that a Dad is an irreplaceable person in a girl or boys life, so it's important to say that. There is even a day, devoted to celebrating Dad's, right? Just imagine never getting to buy a card for him, or a present. Never even sitting on his lap, or never saying 'Hi Dad', 'What's, up Dad?', 'Bye, Dad'. A babies first word is always something along the lines of 'Dada' right? Then there is 'Dadio', 'Daddy', 'Pops', and 'My old man'..." Gesturing to what he had said earlier, I took a deep breath to spew out more words, when he cut me off.

"Okay..So, let me see if I get this... you miss being able to call me 'Dad'?" Letting a pained smile show, I nodded. "Yeah. I really have, Dad." Taking in another deep breath I looked out the window to notice that we were about to go under a sign reading 'Jones Vineyard and Winery'. I gasped and sat up straighter. "Ohmigosh!" I heard Dad chuckle. "Now your starting to sound like your old self."

As I was lost looking at the new sights around me, I didn't notice we parked until Dad honked the horn, and a golden retriever came racing out. So that was the dog, Aster. He barked and ran up to Dad as he got out of the car, tail wagging happily. A man following the dog slowly came in to view to walk over to my side of the car and open the door. He had dark auburn hair, a curl jutting to the left, with hazel green eyes and tan skin.

I didn't really recognize him until he spoke. "Well look who finally decided to come home." He said with an Italian accent. I almost nodded to myself in confirmation that this was Dad's right hand guy, Lovino Vargas. "Hey, Lovino!" He glanced behind me as I got out before looking back, a small frown on his face. "Did your old man tell you we decided no more camp for you?" I nodded with a grin. "Yeah, he told me."

I was slightly surprised when he tugged me in for a hug. Amelia had told me he wasn't very into personal space being violated. Also that he might have picked on her a couple of times. "It got too quiet around here, Amelia. We couldn't stand it. Nobody blasting music, or playing hide and seek in the vineyards, and nobody getting stuck up on the roof." He snickered at the last part and I wondered if Amelia was just trying to scare me. He seemed to be actually pretty nice. From the hug and friendly greeting anyway.

After Lovino let me go to greet Dad, the screen door to the house opened and a person looking very friendly came out. This was probably Feli. He had light aburn hair, a curl jutting to the right, with honey-amber eyes and tan skin. Glancing over to Lovino then back to Feli, I connected two with two and realized they must be twins. How cool!

Feli spotted me after a few moments and when he did I knew this would be the actual test. He knew Amelia like Ludwig knew me, so I had to do my best job at acting like my sister. "Welcome back _che bella_! You grew, you lost weight, you look amazing! We missed you, but don't let those two bums talk you out of going back to camp. You're a growing girl and we all need an adventure sometime! Are you hungry? I made hamburgers and some pasta. Why are you so quiet? What's wrong?"

During the whole meeting and time he had been talking, we had gotten my things and teleported to the kitchen where he had set my things down. He was looking at me in curiosity and I felt just a bit overwhelmed at what just happened. I shook my head lightly and smiled. "I'm just so happy to be home!" Feli seemed to accept my answer and I turned to find Dad coming in with Lovino following. "Did I hear something about Hamburgers?"

"It's on the stove. _Fratello_, Alfred, did you wipe your feet before coming in? I don't want to sweep so soon!" Dad offered a smile while making his burger, but Lovino gave a small glare before going back to do so. Feli grinned and looked back at me before coming and tugging me into another tight hug. "You've changed, Amelia... I can't put my finger on it, but something about you has definitely changed..." I was lost for words at this. "Really? Me?" I moved my eyes away from him to spot Aster coming into the room. "Hey there Aster!"

The pooch sniffed my feet before backing off a bit and barking at me. I nervously laughed, looking as Feli came over and calmed him down. "What's up you silly _cagnetto_? It's Amelia!" Aster came closer to him before turning back to me, barking again. I put a hand on my hip and waved him off. "It's probably because I still smell like camp, that's all." I quickly then spotted the stairs and went up them, overhearing Feli still speaking to Aster. "What's wrong boy? It's like you didn't even recognize her." The comment made scared me enough to sprint up instead.

When I found her room, I kind of expected it to be messy, only judged by the way Amelia had thrown her stuff in the duffle-bag anyway. But was just as big as my room at home and filled with what girls usually had. Going to the window I peered out to find a fantastic view of the vineyards. "Woah...It's even better than the pictures...!" Hearing footsteps behind me I turned and found Feli with my carry-on. After setting it on the bed next to my duffle-bag he grinned.

"What would you like to do first _bambino_? Unpack then eat? Or eat then unpack? Or we can just eat while we unpack." I blinked in surprise and risked asking a question. "You mean I can eat in my room?" Feli raised an eyebrow and I inwardly cursed at the mistake. "_Sì_, I can say it's a definite possibility." Before I could even offer an excuse to cover up my question, Dad peered in, holding a plate with the hamburger he was making.

"Am's, when you're done, come on down. There's someone I want you to meet." I smiled and nodded. "Okay, Dad." He smirked a little before turning and waving. A few moments after he left, what he said clicked in my brain. "Wait, someone he want me to meet?" I had locked eyes with Feli and he looked a bit unimpressed. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, before a person laughing sounded, catching my attention. I turned back to the window and peered down. There was my Dad, standing on the grass with a stranger. A female stranger. She was a head shorter then him wearing a small crown-like hat on her dark long blonde hair, a elegant dark purple dress on her tan-pale skin, holding a brown purse. She looked like a kind of prissy sophisticated type of lady. She laughed again, and Dad wrapped an arm around her.

Not exactly enjoying what I was seeing, I turned around with a frown to Feli again. "Who's the blonde?" My tone must have been a bit harsher then I thought because he just held up his hands in surrender. "Amelia, it's none of my business how your Papa makes a fool out of himself, understand? He's a big boy, he can do what he wants." I rose an eyebrow before putting a hand on my hip and nodding. "Right. So, who is she?"

"Her name is Francine Bonnefoy. She is a publicist from France who moved to San Francisco. Your Dad hired her at the beginning of summer to do some publicity for the vineyard. But if you ask me, she's done a better job at selling herself than the grapes." I could feel my frown deepen. "What do you mean?"

He sighed in response before sitting on my bed. "Look, you and I know your Dad is no _desiderata_ Bachelor-of-the-month type. So, I wonder what a _attraente_ thing like her sees in a guy who has his shirt-tail hanging out and eats chili out of a cereal bowl. Then I realized, there's a million of reasons why that _signora_ is giggling and they are all sitting in the Napa Valley Community Bank."

I folded my arms at the information, piecing together before actually catching what he was saying. "You mean you don't think she even really likes Dad.." Feli shrugged in response. "What do I know? But I'll tell you one thing. She's got your Dad eating out of the palm of her hand. They ride together, swim together. Even out to dinner every night! Not to mention she treats yours truely how the sisters of Cinderella do. But again, what do I know? You go down for yourself. Don't let me influence you." He gestured to the door before opening my duffle-bag, topic over. I let myself fume a tiny bit at what he told me before going to the bed and helping him.

~Minutes later~

I was in Amelia's dark green bathing-suit with a big t-shirt over it, walking with sandals in hand around the house. Sunglasses were perched on my head and I had to adjust them a bit when I accidently bumped into a wall. After making sure no walls or corners were around to bump into, I noticed photos were all around. "We were such a cute baby." I whispered to myself after catching sight of baby pictures with Dad. Touching my locket lightly I smiled.

A light laugh interupted my small moment, making me frown and drop my hand back to my side. It was time to meet this lady.

~A few minutes later~

Since the pool was away from the house, I had a pleasant walk to try and think things through. Usually adults can show true colors when with kids, right? They don't exactly have time to fake a personality when kids ask blunt questions like a machine gun, so I was sure I would be able to crack her easily. Maybe find out what she was doing. Yet, if Dad was there during, it would be harder to complete it.

"There's my little girl! Am's, I want you to meet a friend of mine." Dad called out, making the time to myself end. "Star, this is Francine Bonnefoy." As I walked up to him, he set a hand on my shoulder and gestured to Francine. Now that I was right up near her, I could see she was what I assumed. With light clear blue eyes and makeup, and a pretty shaped face, she definetly fit the prissy sophisticated lady thing I came up with earlier. Making sure I wasn't glaring already, I waved at her. "Hi..."

She was smiling sweetly and held out a hand for me to shake. "_Bonjour_! Wow... I can't believe I am finally meeting the oh-so-famous Amelia! I have been looking forward to this all summer." I let a second passed before taking a hold of her hand and shaking it. I forgotten she was from France. Well...If she decided to let a couple of 'sneaky' words drop in, I'll know what she was saying. Father's lessons would be paying off now at least.

"Really? Well... here I am." I gave her a small smile, and she reacted quickly. "Oh _Alfie_, she's so _mignon_!" I widened my eyes and turned my head up to my head, mouthing 'Alfie?' Back at him. I almost quit my act then as he actually blushed in what I hoped was embaressment.

"The way your Dad talked about you I was expecting to meet a little girl. But you are so grown up!" I could feel myself bristle a bit, still slightly miffed by the pet-name and didn't think of the next words coming out of my mouth. "I turned fourteen already. How old are you?" She blinked in surprise at that and I felt a small pang of guilt when I saw Dad tense a bit. She shook it off in record time before smiling again. "Twenty-six." A bittersweet smile replaced my forced one.

"Only twelve years older than me. How old are you again, Dad?" This time Dad let out a forced laugh and patted my head. "Suddenly she's interested in math... I think I am going to grab another burger and get some champagne to celebrate." I blinked and without missing a beat asked. "What are we celebrating?" Dad froze, but I didn't have time to wonder why when Francine covered for him. "Your home-coming of course!" With my eyes on her, I saw that she looked behind me to Dad. After that I heard his footsteps leave, making me sigh a bit before going to the pool and sitting down at the edge, putting my feet in.

I was enjoying the relief of the cool water when Francine's phone rang. "Hello?...Ah, Reverend Mosby _bonne journée! ...Uh-huh. Je vais lui demander, mais je doute qu'il sera disponible...C'est pour un organisme de bienfaisance local?_" She paused a moment, probably not realizing that I could eavesdrop on her conversation. "_Oui, je écris cette baisse...Je vois que ce est intéressant, mais je crains Mr. Jones sera sur dehors pays ces jours ... Oui, je vais lui en parler, ne inquietez pas... Merci aussi, au revoir!_" She clipped her phone shut and finally took notice that I had been looking at her. She was already giving a strange impression.

"So, how was camp, Amelia? Was it fabulous?" I wanted to give her a dry look, but instead I played it off. "Yes, I loved it actually. My dad's going out of the country? When?" Her mouth dropped open in surprise. She was visibly shocked, and it made me quite happy. Thank you Father. "No, no! I just had to say something to get him out of something." My triumph was quickly rained on as she recovered quickly, probably accepting I was at her level now. No 'sneaky' words now I guess.

"...You know, I have never heard a man talk about his daughter the way Alfie does when he talks about you. You two are obviously close." She pipped up, changing the subject. Turning back to the pool and rolling my eyes, I nodded. Taking my feet outof the pool I stood up and shed the big t-shirt I was wearing. "We're closer than close. We're all each other have..."

I know my Father would probably scold me for what I was about to do, but I decided that since I had time to try and shoo her away, I would milk it all I wanted. Taking a few steps back I ran to the pool and jumped. Forming quickly into a cannonball, I wished Francine luck if she were ever in England and landed harshly into the cool water.

I could hear her squeal from where I was at underwater and quickly swam up, a card already on my mind that I wanted to play. Sucking in a breath I dramatically swam up to the edge of the pool, noticing she was patting herself dry, an annoyed look on her pretty face. "Oh! Did I splash you on accident Franny?" I forced a nervous look on my face. "Wait..Is it alright if I can call you Franny?" After patting some more spots on her dress and skin she smiled back. "Just a little bit and sure sweetie." An idea visibly popped up in her brain before she met eyes with me, her smile a bit more stronger.

"Hey, guess what? Your Dad took me riding the other day and let me ride your horse. I hope that's okay with you." With the tone she was using, I already could tell she was trying to get into my skin and ahead of me in the game we were playing. Sucky thing for her is that I grew up with Father and Grandpa always fight or pranking each other twenty-four-seven. While they did that, I was sometimes used in my Father's plans, so it was pretty usual for me to come up with a quick plan to get ahead of her again.

"Oh sure! Mystery's used to strange women riding her. Not that your strange or anything... Actually, compared to the others, you seem relatively normal." Letting that sink into her mind, I pushed away from the edge and floated on my back, starting to casually hum a tune from home. It wasn't long before she was near the edge of the pool, looking at me in peeved curiosity. "Others? What others?" I glanced at her before scoffing and swimming to the ladder in the pool. "What others? Puh-leeze." Taking a hold of the bar I turned around and gave her a serious look. "You want the 411?"

She struck a bored, haughty, pose and tilted her head. "The 411?" I nodded and glanced to make sure Dad wasn't coming back anytime soon before continuing. "The 'information'... The lowdown on the other ladies. Can't say I blame you." Switching my tone into a light one, I enjoyed looking at how confused and concerned she looked and kept going on. "I mean... I'd want to know if I was number 28- I mean 29 in a man's life." I tried not to burst into laughter at the priceless look she gave me at the story I was making up. "I'm number 29?!"

I nodded before shrugging. "Well, yeah. But I didn't start counting 'till I was four. Who knows how many there were before then..." Even if I was making this up, I hoped almost none other than Father. "And it's always the same routine... Horseback riding through the vineyards... Long romantic dinners... His special reserved wine... Moonlight swims..." I paused a moment to notice she was actually taking into what I was saying. Shrugging again and flashing her a smile, I decided to quote Feli. "But I always say, it's none of my business if a man his age wants to make a fool out of himself. Although, maybe he's changed, and your the real-deal Franny."

At that moment we locked gazes and I forced myself not to smirk. "Hey, I'm back!" Dad called out, making us both turn to look at him. He smiled and walked over to Francine carrying a wine bottle. "I brought a bottle of my special reserved wine. Did you girls find something to talk about while I was gone?" The guilt suddenly hit me that I was doing this behind Dad's back, so I just forced a smile and sank under water, holding on the ladder to keep me there. While I was there, my thoughts went back to Amelia and Father. I needed to call them sometime...and soon.

* * *

_((A/N: So I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, I am so sorry about not updating it like I said I was going to. If it seems edgy and derped, excuse that. Also excuse the gammer mistakes and any OOCness. If you see something feel free to comment on it. -w-))_

_Go ahead and reiview! It makes me super happy to hear your thoughts!_

Translations (From Google translate):

Italian-

_che bella- beautiful_

_Fratello- Brother_

_cagnetto- doggy_

_bambino- child_

_Sì- Yes_

_attraente- attractive_

_signora- lady/miss_

French-

_Bonjour!- Hello!_

_mignon- cute_

_'_Hello?...Ah, Reverend Mosby _bonne journée! ...Uh-huh. Je vais lui demander, mais je doute qu'il sera disponible...C'est pour un organisme de bienfaisance local?__\- _

'Hello? ... Oh, Reverend Mosby good day! ... Uh-huh. I'll ask him, but I doubt he will be available ... It's for a local charity?

_'Oui, je écris cette baisse...Je vois que ce est intéressant, mais je crains Mr. Jones sera sur dehors pays ces jours ... Oui, je vais lui en parler, ne inquietez pas... Merci aussi, au revoir!'-_ '

Yes, I am writing this down ... I see that it's interesting, but I'm afraid Mr. Jones will be out of the country these days ... Yes, I'll talk to him, do not worry ... thank you, goodbye!

_I hope you all have a fantabulous time-zone~!_

_\\([9]w[9])/_

_**-KittyCatShadow**_


	7. Chapter 7

_((And here we are with chapter 7~! OwO I hope you all enjoy this because I loved writing it!))_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, or any of it's characters! I also do not own The Parent Trap plot. Or anything else I missed.

* * *

-Alice-

It was nine hours later and I was in Amelia's room, standing near the door to get out and find a phone to call home. I had plenty of time to think things over and what I needed to say, so next thing was just finding the phone. Looking out to make sure Feli or Lovino weren't patrolling the house, I dashed into the halls quietly. During the course of the day, I explored the house multiple times, spotting a couple of phones while doing so. I just couldn't remember exactly where they were, so I was going to wing it.

Hiding behind a wall, I peeked out into the next hallway, quickly noticing that it was empty. I had put on my glasses so it was easy finding a phone right next to the bathroom as I walked down it. I cheered for my luck and started to dial the number for home. Glancing around, I remembered that I might get caught, so I scooped up the phone and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Setting the phone down on the big bathtub I took a deep breath, waiting for someone to pick up.

"-Kirkland residence." It was Ludwig. It was so nice to hear his voice again. "Ludwig!" I greeted, accidentally going back to my usual voice. "..Alice?" He asked, and faintly I heard Amelia respond, sounding like me perfectly. "Yes?" There was a pause. Ludwig seemed to have moved the phone away to talk with her. "Oh.. It sounded like you were on the phone- I'm sorry, who did you wish to speak with?" He sounded louder, talking into the mouthpiece, and as I looked at the bathroom door, I kinda wished she would have picked up the phone. It would have spared a few feconds anyway.

"Alice. It's...Mildred Simmons calling." I said, trying to hush my voice as I did so. "Alice? One moment, please." Ludwig moved the phone away again to talk with Amelia. "It's a Mildred Simmons...Sounded like your twin- If you ever had one." He covered up quickly. There was a small muffled voice and I barely caught what Amelia responded with. "-Twin? Ahah, very funny. Mildred?" She was now speaking into the mouthpiece and I almost tossed the phone out of my hand at how loud she was.

"It's Alice you twit, now get somewhere alone!" She didn't reply for a few seconds, only more muffled noises and the sound of a door closing. "Okay, I'm here." Her voice was now hushed and back to her usual too. "Great. How is it going there?" I asked, still glancing at the door from time to time. "Omigosh! Father's incredible! I cannot believe I have lived my entire life without know him! He's pretty and smart and I love how he designs gowns! Oh, and I got him talking about how he and Dad met and what happened between them- and if you ask me..."

"Amelia, stop! I get that you are enjoying time with Father, but we have a major problem. You're going to need to bring Father out here immediately." I probably fell into the trap of asking how she was before getting to the problem, but I would have felt guilty if I didn't. It was nice to know she was getting along with him fine, but when she started on a topic, it was like having a conversation with Feli. Not one word in on my side...

"Immediately?! Are you nuts! I've had only one day with him. I'm just getting to know him too. I can't! I refuse." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the edge of the tub, near the phone. "But this is an emergency! Dad's in love!" There was a moments pause before she broke into laughter, making the frown on my face deepen. "Get out of here. Dad doesn't fall in love. I mean not seriously- Except for Father of course." Her tone was light and at ease and I felt a bit of panic rise in my stomach.

"Amelia, trust me. He's serious about this one. He's always holding her hand, kissing her neck, waiting on her hand and-"

"Wait..._her_?! There is no possible way he's in love if it's a her!"

I shook my head even if she couldn't have seen it and scoffed. "I'm just as confused as you are! But it's true, he's acting like a lovesick fool! I swear I'm telling the truth!" There was another pause before a sound of sliding was heard. "R-Really...?" I nodded in slight frustration before I realized I needed to answer out loud. "Yes, and to be honest, it's kind of gross."

"Well, you'll just have to break 'em up! Sabotage her. Do whatever you have to!" I was kind of surprised at how upset she sounded. Maybe it was the fact that out plan was failing and she might have to leave Father early. I was upset too, but when we first made our plan, we agreed that if there was a problem, we would help each other... Yet we probably assumed there wasn't going to be any problems and brushed it off. Big mistake.

Thinking back to the conversation I had with Francine earlier, I put a hand on my forehead, as if suffering from a headache. "Hey, I'm trying, but I am at a slight disadvantage. I only met Dad a few hours ago, and I want to get to know him too. And leaving a bad impression is not exactly my forte. You have to help me."

"Alice, I can't. I want more time with Father." I widened my eyes at her stubborn tone. "Amelia, I-" A loud crinkling noise cut me off and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What was she doing? "-Alice, are you still there?! I can barely hear you...Ali...-" The dial tone then sounded and I narrowed my eyes. Playing the whole 'static-I-can't-hear-you-hang-up' deal! "Thanks a lot Amelia..." I said dryly, hanging up the phone. Well if she didn't want to help me... I guess I could try and do it on my own for a while longer.

But if I messed up, I wasn't the only one to blame.

~The next morning~

"Alright! The most important meal of the day... Eggs sunny side up, bacon and toast, orange juice and some fantastic pancakes Lovino made if your extra hungry!" Feli chirped as he set down the glass of orange juice, smiling. I offered a smile back, looking at the food, not really interested.

The call last night kinda just made a bit more stress appear on my shoulders. I knew I was fine doing this alone, but we made the plan _together_, so I felt a bit helpless. That and at home, I never really ate much.

"Not hungry again? _Bambino_, you hardly at your hamburger, your favorite food, and now your not even eating your breakfast! You're not sick are you?" I felt a little guilty that I wasn't doing a good job at acting like Amelia anymore, and that Feli was worrying over almost nothing as he placed a hand on my forehead. I smiled at the gesture. "I'm fine, I promise. Where's Dad?"

A small soured look was part of his response. "He and Miss 'I'll have half a grapefruit, thank you' left a while ago. Your Dad didn't want to wake you up when she arrived. He's back though. You were oversleeping." He paused a moment. "But, of course I'd oversleep too if I was up at midnight making mysterious phone calls from my bathroom." He gave me a sly look as I choked a bit on the orange juice. Swallowing and wiping my mouth a bit I nodded. "Oh, that. I was calling a friend from camp... Bessy. She lives in New York."

He hummed a bit, thinking. "Oh, I see. You wanted to call Bessy at a time that was convenient for her. Because of the time difference." I was really glad that he absentmindedly could help me cover up my story. "Exactly. Because of the time difference."

"Uh-huh..." He raised an eyebrow and leaned on the counter, resting his chin on his hand. "So you waited untill it was three in the morning her time? Makes perfect sense." I coughed a little, but without missing a split second, responded cooly. "Actually it was seven at night, her time. You see she lives in New York, but she was on vacation with her family in.. Bora Bora."

"Very smooth." He commented, rising up to stand again. "Your Dad want's you to go to his office when your done with breakfast." I perked up a little. "He does? Thanks." I scooped up a mouthfull of eggs into my mouth and followed it by a gulp of orange juice. "I'm done." I got up from my seat and noticed Aster coming in. He noticed me too and didn't hesitate to start growling at me. I laughed a bit nervously and looked at Feli. "That dog has gotten so weird! Bye, Feli. Thanks again for breakfast. It was great!"

Turning passed a corner I waved at Feli and started to make my way down to the office. When I was there, I paused briefly at the door and almost forgot that I didn't have to knock. Opening the door, I found my dad sitting on his desk, on the phone. He spotted me quickly and held up a finger for me to wait. It seemed I was near the end of his phone call because when I sat down he hung up. I didn't get much of a chance to look at the room when he gestured for me to follow him down to the wine cellar.

"Star, I'm glad you're here." He said, putting an arm around me. I smiled, but didn't say anything because I knew he was going to continue. "There's something important I want to talk to you about." My smile didn't fade, and I felt shivers go up my spine. "That's funny, because there's something really important I wanted to talk to you about too." I said back. He nodded and locked eyes with me. "Okay, you go first."

"No, you." I replied.

"..Okay, I want to talk to you about Francine."

"And I want to talk to you about Father."

At my words he seemed very thrown. "W-What about your Father?" At this I dropped my smile and let my annoyance show. "Dad, I'm fourteen. How long are you planning to keep it from me?" He moved his head, thinking and we started to move again, towards the opening of the cellar and to the vineyards. "C'mon, Am's. We've talked about your Father before."

I shook my head. "No we haven't. Not really. A girl needs more in her life than an old crumpled photo. Dad, I'm a teenager. Face it, I need a mother-like figure." I inwardly winced at calling Father the more motherly one. But if I was really honest, he would play that role better than Dad.

Dad nodded, a small smile growing on his face. "You know what? You're right. You do. Which brings me to-" As we walked out to the opening of the cellar, a small golf kart appeared holding Francine and a pale haired, red eyed man. They slowed down to a quick stop and Dad's smile grew. "Francine!" She gave a flirtatious smile back and waved. "Hey Alfie." Then she noticed that I was right next to him. "Hi there, _épine douce_!" While Dad assumed that she was calling me a pet name, I almost wanted to throw dirt at her. It seemed she would _still_ be using 'sneaky' words.

Gesturing to the person next to her, she locked eyes with me. "Amelia, this is my assistant, Gilbert. Gil, this is Alfred's daughter. The one I have been telling you so much about." With her tone being sickenly sweet, she fixed her blue eyes up to Dad. "Alfred, Gilbert and I have been having competitions for who can do the best at another accent. I chose the American one and he is a British one. So far, no winner yet."

I almost wanted to scratch my eyes out at what she picked, when I registered what her friend had chosen. "What accent do you usually hold?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Francine shot a look at Gilbert and he smirked. "I'm not aloud to break the game, but I am from the awesome Prussia. So I usually have a awesome Prussian accent, luv." The way he was talking was like nails on a chalkboard. Maybe it was because he wasn't talking normal...

I felt just a bit insulted on how snobby he sounded, and the pose he was choosing when he talked. I also wanted to correct him on the title. It was an _English_ accent. Not a British one.

"Oh? Well, I love how well you are doing." I said sweetly, using my usual voice. Dad flinched and looked at me with surprise. "How'd you do that?" Gilbert looked surprised as well. "You do a very good accent, kid." I waved the comment off. "Thank you, old chap." He laughed. Smiling, I looked at Dad to see Francine whispering in his ear. He answered back and shrugged before pulling away to stand near me again.

"No problem, sweetie. I have plenty of work to do. I'm working on a new label design, Alfie... featuring Y-O-U. You're going to love it." Blowing a kiss she started the car and sped off, calling out. "See you for dinner darling! Bye, Amy." I assumed she had asked for some time with Dad, but he rejected it to spend the day with me instead. While I was happy about that, I noticed he was blushing again.

As Dad waved back at the retreating gold-kart, I couldn't help but glare at the ground.

~Later~

"So, are you excited about our camping trip?"

I looked to Dad for a moment then back to Mystery. We have been riding for a while all around the vineyards. It was peaceful and I couldn't wish for a better moment. So far we have been talking about a lot of things, letting me get to know him in the process."What camping trip?" I asked, making sure Mystery didn't bump into anything, then looking back at him."What camping trip? The one we go on every summer before you go back to school." He said, smirking. I nodded with a smile. "Oh! That camping trip. Yeah, sure... I can't wait." He grinned and it was silent for a few minutes. Only the sound of the horses walking on the dirt, and birds tweeting in the distance.

"So, Am's... What do you think of Francine?"

I sat up straighter and met his eyes, faking an innocent look. "As what, Dad? Your publicist? Your friend? Your..." I couldn't bear to finish that sentence. Dad thought for a bit before glancing back. "Just what do you think of her... As a person." I swallowed back the harsh comments and pretended to think hard.

"Well, she's cute. Has nice hair... Good teeth- Can spell the word 'You'." I stopped and looked at Mystery's hair like it was the most interesting thing in the world before throwing my hands up in the air. "I don't know. Honestly, Dad, the lady's a complete stranger to me... Why do you want my opinion anyway." The feeling in my stomach returned and grew as I knew what was coming next. "Well, I'll tell you why... Believe it or not, Star-"

"Race you back to the ranch, Dad!" I shouted out, suddenly making Mystery take off with me. I heard my Dad call out as I got farther away.

I didn't want him to say it... It was just too unbelievable. As I turned sharp corners, nothing could stop the small tears from falling while I raced on, hoping to get back to the house soon.

~A few minutes later~

I had stopped myself from crying anymore as I raced up the porch steps, ripping open the door and quickly trying to stop myself from panicking. "I'm way in over my head here!" I said, speaking usually in a hushed tone to myself. "I can't do this by myself- I can't! I'm only one kid...!"

"You got something to share with the class?" A voice said, making me flinch. I turned to find Lovino and Feli sitting on the couch, looking concerned. The two brothers got up from where they were sitting and walked up to me. "Oh, Lovino, you gave me a fright!" I spoke like Amelia, holding onto my locket tightly.

Feli frowned. "'I gave you a fright?'" Cursing myself for messing up again I nodded. "Y-You scared me. I didn't know you two were like, in here." Lovino folded his arms and Feli furrowed his eyebrows. "You sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" He asked. "Like maybe why Aster never comes near you anymore? Or why your appetite's suddenly changed? Or maybe why all of a sudden you're neat as a pin and using expressions like 'You gave me a fright'?"

I shook my head and shrugged, feeling really nervous and... alone. "Guys... I changed a lot over the summer... That's all." Lovino scoffed while Feli looked really confused. Lovino shook his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's as if you were-" Feli cut him off, shaking his head. "No, it's too impossible, _fretello_."

"Almost as if I were who, Lovino?" I asked quietly, making a quick decision. "Nobody." Feli said, looking at his brother. He nodded in turn. "Nobody. Forget I even mentioned it, _più giovane_." I shook my head, sick of keeping it from them.

"Almost as if I were... Alice?"

They were both turning when they heard that. Time was frozen, and it was quiet. After what felt like minutes, Feli reacted first. "You know about Alice?" I smiled weakly, holding onto my locket. Here's now or never.

"I _am_...Alice."

Feli put a hand over his mouth in shock while Lovino's gaped. They now knew the truth... And now didn't feel too alone. We were all on the same page.

"Why'd you take off like that?" Dad's voice cut in, causing me to move my hand back down to the side, and causing the two brothers in front of me flinch. "I told I wanted to talk to you about something...?" He caught sight of them now. "Hey, why are you guys looking at her like that?" Lovino stopped staring in awe and snapped back into place. "Like what? We're not looking at her any way special." Feli nodded and started to tear up. "_Si_, we're just looking at her like we have for the passed fourteen years... Since the day she same from the hospital. Six pounds, eleven ounces, twenty-four inches long..." He was crying now, voice breaking while he continued to talk. "This is how we look at her... Can I hug her?" He didn't wait and pulled me into a tight hug.

Over his shoulder I saw Lovino, with tears starting to form in his eyes. I silently asked him to help keep my secret and he nodded. Once Feli let me go, he started to wipe his eyes, calming himself down. "I'm going to make you something special. What would you like-" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll whip up everything." He nodded to himself and quickly left the room. Dad was looking very confused as Lovino walked up to us. "Why is everyone acting so nutty around here?" He questioned. Lovino just gave a half-glare to him before giving me a quick hug. "Question is, why aren't you?" He asked, letting me go. After that he left the room to Feli.

I turned back to Dad, who was looking very puzzled and miffed. The moment I felt was over. He then blinked and pulled me more into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa he locked eyes. "Am's, we need to talk." I forced a small smile and sat down next to him. "Okay. Shoot." He nodded and looked around before taking a deep breath. "Star...Look. I want to know what you think about making Francine part of the family." I sucked in a sharp breath, the feeling in my stomach from earlier coming back.

"Part of _our_ family?" I questioned. He nodded again. "Yes." I let a big grin show. "I think that's an awesome idea! Inspired. Brilliant, really." He seemed pleasently surprised at my answer. "You really think so?" I nodded. "Totally. It's like a dream come true. I've always wanted a big sister!"

This caught him. He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. I looked back at him, an innocent smile still on my face. "Am's...I'm afraid you're kind of missing what I'm saying." I let the smile fade off while shaking my head. "No I'm not. You're going to adopt Francine. That's so sweet, Dad..."

He didn't look happy at what I was doing. "I'm not going to adopt her. I'm going to _marry_ her." Something in me then snapped. I jumped up and glared at him. "Marry her?! That's insane! How can you marry a woman young enough to be my big sister?!" I was shouting now and beyond calm. I left the couch and started to pace, talking out loud at how stupid I thought this was. I didn't even notice I had slipped into French until Dad grabbed me and forced me to stand still. "Amelia, calm down." It wasn't a split second untill he realized what I was doing in my rant. "Now you speak French?!"

I glared at him again and pouted. "I learned it at camp." Looking away, I realized we were probably not going to get anywhere like this. Taking in a deep breath I looked at him again. "Okay...I'm sorry. Let's discuss this calmly and rationally..." He nodded and raised an eyebrow. "And in English too, if you don't mind. Man, what had gotten into you?"

I shook my head as he let me go. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just...Just-" I took a step back and threw my arms up. "Dad, you can't get married! It'll totally ruin everything completely!" I ran passed him before he could do anything, barely hearing Lovino's words as I turned passed a corner.

"Don't look at me, I know nothing."

~Later~

I was up in a tree, silent, with many thoughts rushing through my mind. So far since the phone call with Amelia, I was making decisions on my own... And I wasn't doing too well. I moved my hand across the bark on the tree, wishing I was home. My sister was probably having the time of her life while I delt with this mucky situation. I loved spending time with Dad, honest... But whenever I did, Francine was involved, making it just...awful.

There was a small knocking on the tree and my attention was caught to the person who did it. I looked over to see Francine looking up, a small smirk on her face. Great, now I had to deal with the problem herself. "Can I join you?" She asked, sitting down. I shrugged and looked away, preparing myself for another snippy war. "Sure..."

She didn't waste time starting a conversation. "Guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock, hm?" I rolled my eyes and turned my face towards her. "Basically." She hummed and toyed with a frill on her dress. "You know, I remember what it was like being fourteen. I had my first beau there. It's a wonderful age... You're starting to feel like a woman- and believe it or not, soon you'll understand what it's like to be in love."

I scowled. "Me? I don't think so." She shrugged lightly. "Well, take it from someone who knows about it." She took in a deep breath. "Being in love is a fantastic mystery that takes a man and a woman on a _very_ magical journey to a place-" I narrowed my eyes a bit and cut her off. "I don't mean to sound rude when you're trying to be all mushy and everything... but I think I know what _mystery_ Dad sees in you." She raised her eyebrows, tilting her head. "You do?"

"Well, you're young, beautiful and sexy and hey, he is only human." Though I wonder why he would pick a girl this time... "But if you ask me, marriage is supposed to be based on something more than desire, right?" She shook her head lightly, annoyance clearly showing at what I was saying. "Boy, your Dad underestimates you." I smiled lightly. "But you won't, will you Francine?" This seemed to hit a nerve in her as we studied each other carefully.

"So what if I'm young and beautiful? It's not a crime you know. And for _your_ information, I adore your Dad. He's exactly the kind of guy I always imagined marrying." She stood up, folding her arms, blue eyes peircing into mine. "This is the real-deal, _star_, and nothing you do is coming between us." She paused to flip her hair. "The reality is, angel, you are no longer the only girl in Alfred Jones's life. _Get over it_." The last three words held threat and I couldn't help but break my composure.

"If this is the real-deal, then my Dad's money has nothing to do with you wanting to marry him, right?" I placed venom in my words and she dramatically looked a bit taken back. "I hope you are not suggesting I am marrying him for his money." I held my hands up in surrender. She was now probably getting my point. "All I know is, I've seen Cinderella a few dozen times and I'd rather not end up scrubbing the floors and befriending all the birds in the neighborhood while you have breakfast in bed... If you catch my drift."

She opening her mouth and closed it, looking very pissed. "You are unbelievably out of line, young lady." I shrugged and looked the other way. "If the shoe fits...wear it." I heard her laugh darkly and watched as she pointed a finger at me. "_Enough_. Now you listen, and you listen good. I am marrying your Dad in two weeks whether you like it or not. So I suggest you do not try and tangle with me anymore. You're in way over your head. Is that clear?" I smirked and leaned down to her, knowing her game perfectly now. "Crystal."

* * *

_((And that is the end of chapter 7! Sorry if it was a bit shorter then the others. I hope you enjoyed it! If you see any errors, feel free to ignore or comment on it. ^w^ Next chapter will be out soon.))_

_Leave a review! I love hearing from you! :3_

_**-KittyCatShadow**_


	8. Chapter 8

_((Hey everyone! I am here with chapter 8! It's Saturday so woo! I am back on track for updating! I hope you are all enjoying this so far! I know I already posted two chapters within two days... But I wanna thank you for the amazing reviews and love for the story by putting in another chapter! I think this is going to be a short one, so I hope you don't mind too much. Things are progressing though, so yay~! Again, I hope you enjoy!))_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, or any of it's characters! I also don't own The Parent Trap plot. Or anything else I missed.

* * *

-Amelia-

*The day before*

It was only a day later that Alice called. I had been walking with an orange in my hand, going back to the table to finish breakfast with Father and Grandfather. I was still dressed in my sister's PJ's, comfortable and at ease.

Throwing the orange up and down, I strolled through the hallway, whistling. So far living with Father had been great! I got to know so much about him that I never knew, and I couldn't wait to learn more! Even if I wondered why Dad didn't ever tell me much about him, I was happy getting to stay here. So far, it had been a real blast. Smiling to myself I moved a bit quicker to get back to Father again.

Turning a corner and still whistling, I heard Ludwig call my name. "-..Alice?" I looked up. "Yes?" Walking to him I saw he was holding the phone, moving it away from his mouth to look at me, slightly confused. "Oh.. It sounded like you were on the phone- I'm sorry, who did you wish to speak with?" He put the phone near his mouth again and I moved closer in curiosity. After a moments pause he blinked in surprise. "Alice? One moment please." He moved the phone away again to move towards me.

I raised an eyebrow as he tried handing me the phone. "It's a Mildred Simmons... Sounded like your twin- If you ever had one." He said quickly, covering up what I already knew. Well, I guess I knew who was calling then. Hiding a smirk with a smile I nodded and took it. I laughed a bit and shook my finger at him. "Hm? Twin? Ahah, very funny. Mildred?" I spoke into the phone now, watching as Ludwig left, almost flinching at the whisper-yell that came next.

"It's Alice you twit, now get somewhere alone!" I nodded even though she couldn't see me and quickly checked my surroundings. No one around. I looked quickly for a hiding spot and found the closet. Opening up the door I shoved myself in there with the phone before closing it and turning the light on. "Okay, I'm here." I said, keeping my voice hushed, and back to normal. "Great. How is it going there?" She asked, making me grin. "Omigosh! Father's incredible! I cannot believe I have lived my entire life without knowing him! He's pretty and smart and I love how he designs gowns! Oh, and I got him talking about how he and Dad met and what happened between them- and if you ask me...-"

"Amelia, stop!" Alice barked out. "I get that you are enjoying time with Father, but we have a major problem. You're going to need to bring him out here immediately." The grin on my face quickly dropped. What?! "Immediately?! Are you nuts! I've had only one day with him. I'm just getting to know him too. I can't! I refuse." I stated, folding my arms and blowing out my cheeks. What in the world was her deal? I just got here! Didn't she want to spend time with Dad? I thought this was what the plan was all about!

"But this is an emergency! Dad's in love!" She then cried out, causing me to shut up, mind and all. I looked into the closet for a second thinking, before what she said clicked. I rolled my eyes and started to laugh, brushing it off. "Get out of here. Dad doesn't fall in love. I mean not seriously- Except for Father of course." I added the last part, smiling warmly. Father really was a great Father.

"Amelia, trust me." She continued, tone concerned. "He's serious about this one. He's always holding her hand, kissing her neck, waiting on her hand and-"

"Wait..._her_?! There is no possible way he's in love if it's a her!" I shook my head in disbelief. She really must have not gotten along with him if she was telling me this. Yet luckily she messed up and I caught onto her plan. Maybe I could give her advice to deal with him. Honestly he did go off the deep-end sometimes...

I was going to continue but hearing her scoff, I knew this wasn't going to go down easily. "I'm just as confused as you are! But it's true, he's acting like a lovesick fool! I swear I'm telling the truth!"

I stopped my quick reply from leaving my lips at this. The tone she was using was really desperate and I could feel a pang hit my chest. That's how I sounded when I was being honest and trying to make my point. I realized then, she was really telling the truth. But...that meant Dad really was in love... I leaned back and hit the wall, sliding down to sit. "R-Really?" She paused a moment before answering. "Yes, and to be honest, it's kind of gross."

I scowled. "Well, you'll just have to break 'em up! Sabotage her. Do whatever you have to!" This was unfair. Only after a day with the person I never got to see in the passed fourteen years, we were already getting separated again! I didn't want to go, and I was willing to put up the best fight I could manage to get me some more time.

"Hey, I'm trying, but I am at a slight disadvantage. I only met Dad a few hours ago, and I want to get to know him too. And leaving a bad impression is not exactly my forte. You have to help me." Oh, so she was doing fine with him after-all. It was just this new lady. Frowning deeper I sucked in a deep breath.

"Alice, I can't. I want more time with Father." I kept my tone final, making sure she knew where I was standing. I looked around for a way to end this conversation, hoping I could put off leaving Father too soon by doing so. Finding a jacket I looked through the pockets to find a hard candy in plastic wrapping. I grew an evil grin, hiding away the guilt as I popped the candy into my mouth and crinkled the plastic over the mouthpiece on the phone.

"Amelia I-" I started to move the wrapper and called out, tone full of fake concern. "Alice, are you still there?! I can barely hear you...Ali...-" I made sure she had no time to figure out my plan and slammed the phone down triumphantly.

Opening the door I crawled out to meet three pairs of shoes. Slowly looking up I met eyes with Father, who was standing with Grandfather and Ludwig. I laughed nervously and sat up, trying to ignore the looks I was getting. "Heh...I had a phone call." I said, speaking like Alice again. "It was from a friend at camp.- It's an old camp tradition-... Talk to your best friend from inside a closet...! Kinda stupid, I know but..." I cut myself off before grinning again, as Ludwig became more puzzled and Father with Grandfather furrowed their eyebrows. I gulped before standing, hoping they didn't think I was crazy. "So... Breakfast anyone?"

~The next day~

It was in the evening, and I was enjoying a peaceful dinner along with Father and Grandfather. As I was munching on a carrot, Ludwig came by with a bottle, refilling the glasses to the two adults. "Thank you, Ludwig." Father said, before taking his glass and sipping some. "This is some fantastic wine by the way, Ludwig." Grandfather commented, making me perk in interest. Wine you say?

Clearing my throat I got his attention and gestured to the drink. "May I have a sip?" He raised an eyebrow before looking at Father. He smiled and nodded. "I don't think you're going to like it though." Taking the glass I nodded before swirling it confidently, and passing it under my nose. Sniffing lightly, I then took a healthy sip. I tutted my tongue to get some extra flavor before handing it back. "If you ask me, the bouguet is a little too robust for Merlot. But then again, I am partial to the softer California grape." This caused the two to laugh and snicker while Ludwig walked over to me to fill my glass up with water.

Glancing around I looked to find that he was holding a piece of paper. I saw a drawn dog with a cartoon bubble coming out of it's mouth. Inside the bubble read some numbers. I leaned forward some as Ludwig started to move back. Yet instead of stopping I kept my eyes on the numbers till I saw them as '9.1.1.!', leaning more before I felt right off my chair with a yelp. Ludwig straightened quickly in shock while Father stood. "Are you alright?" On the floor I shook my head before shooting up to stand. I nodded and chuckled.

"Had one sip too many, I guess!" I took a step back and glanced around. This wasn't the place to make a call to the person who sent that FAX. "You know Father, I feel like I could use a bit of fresh air. Would you mind if I stepped outside for a moment?" He nodded quickly, moving a bit from the table. "Of course. Are you okay? Would you like me to come with you?" I shook my head and waved him off lightly. "No, no. I'll be fine... Just got a touch of woozy, that's all." After that I quickly rushed off, grabbing my coat and going out the door.

Boy, wasn't I glad I could blame it on the wine...

~A few minutes later~

A bit out a breath, I jumped into the red telephone booth near the house, and closed the door. Grabbing the phone I barked out to the operator I needed to make a call to home. Taking in deep breaths I waited for it to connect. It wasn't even a full ring before Alice picked up.

"Amelia? Thank goodness you got my fax! I'm absolutely desperate." Her tone was a bit strange and I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's up? Why the 9.1.1.?" There was a small pause, making a shiver run up my spine. "Dad's getting married." She stated quietly, and I raised both my eyebrows in shock. Laughing a bit nervously, I shook my head. "Whaddya mean, 'getting married'?" Please don't let this be true... Please...

"I mean black tie, white gown- the whole scone and butter!" She shouted, sounding very frustrated and scared. "The wedding's in two weeks, so if there is any hope of getting Father and Dad back together, we've got to do this fast!" I nodded quickly and gripped my hair and groaning. I didn't even know it would be so soon that he was getting married! But I didn't even think of blaming Alice, as she sounded stressed enough and she probably just got the news herself. We just needed to get the show on the road now.

"Okay... Father and I are going to the theatre tonight. I can drop the bomb on him first thing in the morning." I couldn't help but add more time with Father, seeing as there might be a possibility the plan wouldn't work, so I compromised."Thank you. Give Father a kiss for me, willya? And Grandfather too." She accepted it quickly, sounded like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. "And Amelia? Please hurry." I smiled lightly and nodded, a new mission on my mind.

As much as I wanted to start planning alone and figureing this out, I noticed someone was waiting for the phone. I quickly opened the door after hanging up and hopped out, accidentally bumping into them. "Oh, excuse me!" I said, before the person faced me and revealed that it was Grandfather. I felt my stomach drop and my eyes widen. "Uh-oh..." I squeaked out as he calmly put an arm around my shoulders, leading me away from the phone booth.

"What do ye say about us taking a little stroll into ta park, young lady? I think it's time we had a talk." I winced at his words.

Busted.

~The next morning~

"_Ah, Medemoiselle. Je l'aurai demain. Je suis dans l'attente de votre réponse. Merci, au revoir_."

Father's voice echoed out of his room from where I was standing in the hallway. I was feeling like I was going to throw up while I stood, holding onto my locket tightly. Grandfather, who was next to me, put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and nudged me to go. I looked up at him, uncertain. He only met my eyes and smiled, pushing me to walk. It was time.

After taking the first step, I got the nerve to go all the way to his room. Pausing briefly to look back at Grandfather, I moved to peek into Father's room. He was sitting comfortably on his bed, back against the pillows, drawing. There was a small smile on his face as he sketched, making worry hit me like a brick. Just what would he think after I told him...?

He looked up and I locked eyes with him. "Hi sweetie. Come on in." He greeted, smiling and patting the space next to him on the bed. I gulped before going into his room and climbing up to where he was. When I was settled next to him, and partially under the covers, he put and arm around me. "I just have to finish this sketch and Fed Ex it to Paris. After, would you mind it terribly if we went out to lunch and spent the rest of the day getting lost in stores?"

I didn't look at him as I messed with my hands, nervous to speak. Grandfather helped me pick out the right words, I just had to say them now. Glancing at him, with a frown on my face I shook my head. "I can't. Father, I'm sorry, but I have to go out of town today..." I was still using Alice's voice. He didn't speak for a moment but I could tell he didn't get it. "Oh? You have to go out of town?" He spoke lightly, humor washing his words. "And where may I ask, are you going?"

I couldn't look at him anymore. The fear of him hating me was getting too much. I quickly squirmed under the covers, silent. "Alice?" Father asked, the amusement slipping from his tone. "That's where I have to go." I said, voice muffled by the covers that smelled strongly of tea. "I have to go see Alice." A split second went by and he hummed. "I see. And where would Alice be?" He still didn't seem to get it. I squeezed my eyes shut, dreading what I was about to say next.

"She's in Napa, with her Dad, Alfred Jones."

I heard his breath hitch before it went silent. I was stuck under the soft covers, shaking and scared at what might happen next. I opened my eyes to see that he was pulling the blankets slowly to look at me. "You're not Alice?" His voice quiet, and in shock. I nodded and noticed that he had tears in his eyes. "T-That would be correct..."

"You're Amelia..." He stated next. I nodded. "I am." I sat up and faced him fully, speaking as myself now. "Alice and I met at a camp. We decided to switch places. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to see you! I dreamt of meeting you my whole life and Alice felt the same way about Dad, so we just...switched lives. I hope you're not mad because I love you so much and I just hope one day you can love me as me...and not Alice." I took in a shakey breath, watching as he opened and closed his mouth, looking for words. He then just pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, sweetheart, I've loved you your whole life! Just because I wasn't there, didn't mean I loved you any less." I nodded and hugged him back, feeling better that he wasn't angry with me. "Why didn't you tell me it was you all along?" He questioned next. "...I was scared." I confessed, before turning to the door. Grandfather had tears running down his cheeks and he looked very moved at what just happened. Ludwig was there too and when he noticed that we were looking, he moved Grandfather back, closing the door after them. Yet even once it was shut, it didn't block out the happy cries Father's brother let out.

I laughed lightly, sniffed, and moved the tears that were about to fall. Turning to Father again, I sat up straighter. "I guess that means you have to switch us back now, huh?" He nodded. "Legally, you belong to your Dad, and Alice belongs to me." Well, at least the next part of the plan was coming up. I scrunched up my nose and looked away. "'Your's', 'His'... No offence, Father, but this arrangement really sucks." He chuckled, nodding again." I agree, it definitely sucks. I don't want to lose you now that we're together."

I held a smirk down and leaned against the pillows, sighing. "Well, I guess we'll just have to fly to Napa, see Alice and Dad to work this whole thing out." Out of the corner of my eye, he looked a bit in thought, though he was still able to answer. "I guess we will." I moved my head quickly to where he was and tilted my head. "Will you be nervous about seeing Dad again?" If he wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, he was now. He flinched before scoffing and sticking his nose up in the air. "No, of course not!"

He paused to look at me before smiling softly and petting my head. "I can handle seeing Alfred F. Jones after all these years just fine! People see their ex's all the time, don't they? Not to worry, dear. I'll take care of everything." I only nodded and smiled.

I didn't know Dad had a middle name.

~The next morning~

After packing all of my things, and double checking that I had Tonny, I went to check up on Father. As I was walking to his bedroom again, I saw Ludwig was ahead, turning into the room. I was just about to follow him when Father's panicked voice made me halt.

"I'm sorry I just can't handle this!" He said loudly, causing me to cover my mouth in fear of having him find out I was there. "I haven't seen Mister Alfred Jones in over fourteen years- and suddenly I am flying halfway across the world to...! I don't think I am mature enough for this! If the man didn't make me so bloody nuts, I'd still be married to him!" The way he kept fussing, I think it was obvious he still liked him. A sense of relief came in me, knowing this now.

I heard a few noises and assumed that Ludwig was helping Father pack while he talked. "We came up with this-...arrangement, so we'd never have to see each other again! So why-" He cut off and grumbled quickly to himself. "Look at me, Ludwig. Have you ever seen me like this? Don't answer that." The sounds of him pacing started up and then I started to worry a bit. Was he going to be fine? "What-...What if he doesn't recognize me? Be honest, Ludwig. How old do I look?- No, wait, don't answer that either. Hey, what am I so worried about?" He said stopping, sounding a bit happier now. "He could be bald! Or, or, even fat! Probably from all those burgers he scarfed down too!"

I raised an eyebrow at this and shook my head lightly. He was seriously going off his rocker now. Ludwig seemed to agree. "Actually, from what Amelia has been saying, he is quite the 'hunk'. And so are you, sir, so don't worry too much." Father scoffed loudly in response and the pacing started up again. "Ludwig, it just so happens I'm not remarried by choice. While I have had my opportunities in love...- I have had my share of callers!"

"Not lately..." Ludwig responded, sounding a little bored. "I just said that!" Father barked out, stopping again. "Amelia said he was a 'hunk', huh?... He was rather dashing. He used to make me weak at the knees, if you can imagine that..." Noticing that he sounded calmer and in thought, I felt like it was my time to come in. I hesitated a bit too much though, and he yelped as if something burned him. "Is that a grey hair!?" Alright, I think that was enough...

I walked in, a smile on my face and set my carry-on his bed, noticing how he stiffened up. "All set, Father." I chirped. He nodded, suddenly composed, and not at all the fussy being he was a while ago. "Good. Me too." He paused as we both looked at his suitcase. "Almost." He corrected, glancing at it again. "...Not quite." He tried again while I raised an eyebrow, not really impressed.

"Father, your suitcase is totally empty..." He blinked and looked at it again. "Oh. Right... Sorry... Did you speak to your Dad, dear?" I glanced at Ludwig who was looking at me with a serious expression, before looking back at my frazzled Father. I smiled."Uh, yeah! I just hung up with him, actually. He said he was really anxious to see you." He paled a tiny bit before messing with his hands. "He-he did? Anxious-nervous, l-like he's dreading it, or anxious-excited like... he's looking forward to it?" I tried not to notice Ludwig's piecing glare before easing my Father a bit and nodding happily. "Anxious-excited, definitely."

Ludwig squinted at me as Father nodded, once again thinking. I ignored him before handing Father a piece of paper. "He said we'll be meeting tomorrow at noon at the Four Seasons in San Francisco." At that he froze. "Tomorrow? My, my...That's incredibly soon, isn't it?" Sucking in a deep breath he offered a smile to me. "Well, Amelia, why don't you go run downstairs and gather our tickets from your Grandfather while I finish up here?" I gave a salute before leaving the room, knowing Ludwig was following after me.

"You sneaky little _betrüger_!" He whisper-yelled at me. I turned around and shushed him before moving a hand across my neck, like a knife. We both understood it was probably best if Father didn't know that Dad wasn't even aware of Alice's position yet, so the half-glare he gave me didn't matter much as I walked down the hallway. Glancing back we met eyes and I waved at him a little, watching him go back into Father's room again. I sighed to myself before going down the steps. I really hope everything is going to go okay this afternoon...

* * *

Translation:

German-

_betrüger-_deceiver

French-

Ah, Medemoiselle. Je l'aurai demain. Je suis dans l'attente de votre réponse. Merci, au revoir.

Ah, Miss. I will have tomorrow. I look forward to hearing from you. Thank you, goodbye.

_((I wanna thank you again for the love for the story! It makes my day to know you like it! Sorry again that the chapter was so short. It just kinda called for it. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 9 next Friday/Saturday! It's going to be a good one!))_

_**-KittyCatShadow**_


	9. Chapter 9

_((Heyyo! Welcome to chapter 9- with a little twist! I may have derped a little (a lot) in here, what with all the whole character changes (And not knowing exactly how to write it out), but...Nyeh, I tried! OwO~ I hope you all enjoy this, because I loved writing it! :3 ))_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own **Hetalia**, or any of it's characters! I also don't own **The Parent Trap** plot. Or anything else I missed.

* * *

-Arthur-

(In England)

Taking a hold of my luggage I moved away from the front door, towards the taxi taking us to the airport. I tried not to think about what I was going to be doing in the next few hours and looked over to find my brother knealing in front of Amelia. They both were smiling and I couldn't help but feel grateful that he had behaved while she was here, even though we didn't know it was actually her. If a war had started between us, I knew things wouldn't have ended up pretty...

"You're coming to Napa for Thanksgiving, right?" I heard her ask. Scott winked and poked her nose. "I wouldn't miss it for ta world, kiddo." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before hugging him and running over to me. "Say hello to ya father for me!" He called out as we climbed into the Taxi. I cursed faintly that he reminded me of what was yet to come. Amelia just grinned and waved good-bye as we left.

~Later~

(In America)

I was extremely grateful that they served drinks on the plane. It helped me very much to calm down. It even transported us to the limo to the Hotel! I looked out the window, smiling. "That was a great flight, wasn't it? So quick!" I commented as my door was opened. Ludwig gave me a strange look before helping me out, muttering along the way. "I never saw you so... thirsty, before, sir..."

I nodded before noticing that I should be shaking my head instead. Correcting myself I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "You mean you never saw me drink so much vodka before! Guess what? I got news for you, Luddy ol' chap... I never tasted the stuff before." He frowned. "Could've fooled me, sir." I shook my head again." The man on the plane was very nice to let me have so much. He...he was...Russian you know." Ludwig nodded again before deciding to make me stand. I was met face to shoulder with someone and flinched in surprise.

"Oh...You scared me Doorman! I thought you were real for a moment..." I scrunched my eyes in confusion at the figure and barely heard Amelia talking to herself.

"I am in such major trouble..."

~A few minutes later~

After talking with the Doorman a while, we walked into the hotel. I could feel my head becoming just a bit clearer... but everything was still very fuzzy. Like I was inhaling too much helium from a balloon. I didn't think I would have drank that much on the plane... Oh well.

"Father, you gonna be okay?" Amelia questioned catching my attention. She looked a bit concerned. I just smiled at her, patting her head lightly. "Abso-bloody-lutely! Never felt better in my life." I looked around a bit before leaning down to her height. "But darling, can you tell me something... Have we landed yet?" I was positive that we were just at the hotel...

Amelia only face-palmed and grabbed my arm to lead me into an elevator with Ludwig. "We're almost there..." She answered. Just as the doors were closing, I cursed. I stopped the door with my hand and hopped out. "I forgot my purse!" I called out before going back to where the entrance was.

I found it easily and asked the person running it if they found my purse. It took a few moments of asking them again before they handed it to me. They also gave me a glass of water telling that if I lost my 'carry-on' again, to just return here. I thanked them before chugging the cool water and bumping into Amelia.

"Father!" She said in surprise, voice sounding similar to Alice's. I blinked a couple of times, feeling my head clear a bit more. "Honey, you didn't have to wait for me! I could've found the room by myself." I paused, feeling a wave of dizzy-ness come over me. Shaking it off, I leaned down to her height again. "Besides, I got to make a pit stop. Vodka makes you have to go like crazy... Go on thweetie, I'll meet you upstairs." I paused again, furrowing my eyebrows at the mistake of a word.

"I mean upthstairs... Uppth?...Uppthsst...! I'll meet you-" I pointed behind her. "-upthtairs!" Patting her head I moved off. After only taking a few steps away from Amelia, something clicked. I turned back around and looked at her appearance. "I like that jacket by the way." I said, smiling, and not really noticing the strange look she gave me. "Were you wearing that the whole time on the plane?" I didn't wait for her response, turning back and almost running into a person holding flowers. I ducked just in time and slurred an apology before carrying on.

Making my way back to the elevator, I briefly thought about the Alfred I used to know. I was going to be meeting with him soon! Oh, I hope he was doing swell... Probably still cursed with that annoying-yet-enthusiastic voice though. I smiled to myself and noticed I missed the elevators. Turning back I looked to the left and found one was open. Stopping, I cheered inwardly for my luck.

That is... until I realized who was in it.

Alfred F. Jones. My ex-husband. In the flesh, standing in the elevator right in front of me. I didn't fail to spot him, and he didn't fail to spot me. His brilliant blue eyes widened behind his glasses as he caught exactly who I was, mouth falling open in shock. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest at the sight, causing me to smile lightly.

Amelia wasn't lying when she said he was still a hunk. Wearing a casual suit, he looked just as he did when we were younger... Same sun-kissed skin. Same messy but neat golden wheat hair, and that one piece just always defying gravity. Same blue eyes and same happy looking personality... Same man I fell for years ago, all there.

...It took me a few seconds before I also noticed who was in there with him. A woman, just about my height, was hugging him tightly and obviously kissing his cheek and neck. Oh. The door then began closing. I kept my smile on, but now it was forced. Alfred was still looking at me in surprise, even moving when the door kept closing, disturbing the lady he was with. I waved lightly and that was it before the elevator closed fully, separating us once more.

I snapped out of my small trance when it did and felt my blood begin to boil. Someone had explaining to do.

~A few minutes later~

"Amelia Jones!" I called out angrily. I was now on the floor our room was in, looking for the small devil my ex raised. She had extreme explaining to do! I stopped in shock as two doors opened and the two twins came out of each door, looking at me. I smacked my head lightly, feeling a small migraine come up. "Oh! Don't do this to me, I'm already seeing double!" The twin on the right raised her hand, making me calm down slightly as I recognized her as Amelia.

"Okay, now-" I cut off when I focused on Alice. "Oh... hi sweetheart..." She smiled and gave a small wave. "Hi Father." I moved and pulled her in for a hug. I haven't seen her in such a long time. "You look so beautiful. Tan, and healthy..." I was going to go on before I snapped back to what happened earlier. "Okay you two... How could you do this to me?" Behind Alice, a man suddenly appeared and looked around a bit nervously. "Um, may I suggest we take this little pow-wow inside? People might notice..." As he ushered the twins in, he stopped briefly to talk with me. "Hi, you probably don't remember me-"

"Feliciano!" I greeted warmly, patting him on the shoulder before going inside the room. We could talk later. Right now the girls were in big trouble. "I knew I always liked you." He commented with a grin before shutting the door.

I moved more into the hotel room to find the twins standing next to each other, worried looks on their faces. I could feel my head swimming, but I needed to get through this before I did anything else. I started to pace, feeling a bit better as I did before starting.

"Alright. Now let me begin and make you understand this as easy as possible..." I said, pausing a moment to look out the window. A small flash of a surprised Alfred came to mind. Taking in a deep breath I started again. "You.-" I stopped once more as I pointed to one of the twins, confusing myself. Which one was Amelia again? I started to point to the other before tossing my hand up and going again. "-One. Of. you... One of you told me your Dad _knew_ I was arriving here today. I honestly can't think to remember who, but I must tell you this.: The man I had just seen on the elevator today had no clue- no _idea_ he and I were on the same planet!...Let alone the same hotel..." I paused seeing as the twin on the right winced.

"You saw Dad already?" I nodded sharply. "Yes. And it was completely and utterly humiliating!...Ugh, I have to lay down." Moving over to the couch I flopped on it and sighed heavily. "I hope you know he went completely ashen. Like I was the bloody ghost of Christmas past..." Rubbing my head, one of the girls went over and out of my sight and I looked at the ceiling, feeling small tears appear in my eyes.

"Don't you think I pondered what it was going to be like- seeing your Dad, again, after all these years?" The twin nearest to me glanced over and exchanged a look with someone at my question. I shook my head and groaned. "Well, let me tell you. Me waving like a mindless idiot while sir Alfred Jones is wrapped up in a woman's arms is not exactly the scenario I had in mind..."

The twin that had left, returned, with what looked like a wet cloth. "Here Father." She said quietly. I nodded and took it, feeling more relief as I set it on my head. "Thank you, dear." I waited a few moments before continuing again. "And furthermore to be much worse, is the fact that I've been lied to by my own children and I'd like to know why." There was only silence before slightly heavy footsteps sounded. I looked up to see Ludwig casually leaving the room, only wearing swimming trunks.

"Ludwig! What on earth are you doing?" I asked in surprise. He only blinked and shrugged. "Going for a swim. Do you mind?" I closed my eyes and put my head back down, waving him off. "No, no. That's perfectly perfect. By all means, yes, have fun. Someone ought to... Just put a shirt...dear goodness." I was silent and trying to think clearly, when something caught my attention.

"Oh...Hello." It was Feliciano, and for some reason he sounded pleasantly surprised. "Hello." Ludwig responded back. I snapped my eyes open and put my hand in the air, moving it randomly. Introductions...right. "Oh, Feliciano, this is our butler, Ludwig." I did my part.. Moving my hand back down, I put more pressure to the cloth.

"How do you do?" Feliciano carried on. "I'm a butler too, just for her." I assumed he was pointing to one of the twins. What I heard next kind of annoyed me. "Enchanted, sir." Ludwig said, voice charming. Feliciano laughed lightly and I hear the girls giggle next to me. "_Ve~_ The pleasure is all mine, Ludwig." While they continued to flirt with each other, I sat up, glaring at the two twins. "Girls! You were going to tell me why you lied and brought me here without telling your Dad!?"

Feliciano make a surprised noise before nodding. "Were they? O-kay, that's good." He slowly started to move towards the door. "Well, then why don't I slip back into my room and check out the mini bar..." Ludwig perked up and avoided looking at us. "Allow me to assist you." I then caught on to what was happening and straightened up.

"Wait! You mean everyone knows but me?! What's going on here?!" Everyone froze at the shout. I have had it with the stalling! I needed to know now what they were hiding. "Father..." The twin on the left started quietly, and I noted it must be Alice. "Father, Dad's getting married."

"Oh... I see... Getting married, hm...?" I slowly moved down to rest my head on the couch cushions, feeling a headache forming. "It's to Cruella de Ville, Father! She's awful... We can't let him go through with it." I let out a dry laugh, shaking my head. "Girls, your Dad is a grown man and is quite capable of deciding who he wants to marry..." Amelia frowned and shook her head too. "But she's all wrong for him! And the only way he won't marry her is..." She paused and nudged Alice. "You tell him, you know him better."

Alice scoffed before turning to me. "The only way he won't marry her is if he sees you again." They stopped talking after that, letting me piece together what they planned. It took a few minutes but I quickly got their point.

"You're trying to set me up with your Dad again." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Amelia nodded and smiled. "Why not? You're perfect for each other-" "-A match made in heaven..." Alice finished, a sweet look on her face. As I tried processing this just a little more, I noticed the two workers on break, right at the door. Wait a minute...

"Hold it!" I called out to them, watching as they froze. "You two knew about this?" What came in was a mix of words, just basically telling me that 'Not exactly, but what could we do? They made us do it. We're hired to help. Don't fire us!' was their excuse. I shook my head and stood, fed up. I gestured to everyone in the room and unsteadily started to fill them in on what they clearly didn't know.

"Okay...Let me say this _loud and clear_. Alfred F. Jones and I, have _nothing_ in common... anymore. Plus, in case you haven't noticed, he's extremely content with that leggy, long haired, tight-skirted _fiance_." I cursed at myself for sounding so bitter at the last part and moved my gaze to look right at the twins. "I want the two of you to tell your Dad that I am here for one purpose, and one purpose _only_. That purpose is to switch you two back." I clapped my hands and gave a tight smile.

"Now, let's do what we have to do, to do that and be done with it. Understood?"

* * *

-Alfred-

~Minutes earlier~

As I was looking for Francine, I glanced down at Amelia, happy that she agreed to come here without a fuss. It would make things just a bit easier if I had less problems to think about. Like Francine's parents I had to meet... Plus I knew she would get used to Francine over time. Soon enough, they would be best friends, and everyone would be happy... I hope.

Francine suddenly came out of nowhere, kissing me on the cheek in a greeting. "Hi darling!" She said sweetly, then nodding to Feliciano and Amelia. "Amelia, Feliciano...and Aster...! What in the world are you doing here?" She turned to me and pouted a bit. "Dear, a dog to The Four Seasons?" I gave her a lopsided smile and shrugged. "Am's begged me to bring him." Nodding slowly, she seemed to quickly accept my answer and tried petting him. I didn't watch what happened next when Francine's parents appeared.

"Mom, Dad! Finally you all meet." As she linked her arm into mine, looking a bit frazzled, she started to cover introductions. "This is my fiance and the love of my life, Alfred Jones. And this is his adorable daughter Amelia, who we can all thank for bringing us together this weekend! The idea was all hers, I hope you know." I smiled as she gestured to her, happy that at least one side of their friendship was working. "Well, young man, and lady, I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you!" Mr. Bonnefoy exclaimed, making it hard for me not to beam in happiness.

~A few minutes later~

After a small conversation including Francine and her parents, we decided to split. "Since I've already checked us in, why don't we go up to the rooms, and freshen up a bit, then meet back for lunch?" Her father nodded. "Sounds good, I'm starved. Meet you back here in ten." She smiled and watched as he left before leaning into me. "Sweetie, want to check out the Honeymoon Suite while we're here? I bet it's to _die_ for."

I had been keeping an eye on Amelia, so I didn't respond to her question. Yet, she assumed it was a yes and called out to the others that they can find their rooms while we went away. I felt a bit guilty that we were just leaving them like that, but Francine was persistent. We made it to the elevators in no time.

When the doors opened, she lightly pushed me inside before pressing a button. "Finally, alone at last." She murmured before putting her arms around my neck and starting to trail kisses down my jaw. Smiling at the affection, I looked ahead and was surprised to see..._him_.

...

There was no possible way that Arthur Kirkland, my ex-husband, was standing a few feet away from me! No way! I must be imagining that I am seeing those familiar beautiful green eyes made me go warm every time I saw them... Probably pretending I saw his pale, flawless skin and shaggy sandy-yellow hair. I _had_ to be hallucinating about those perfect eyebrows he always fussed about, because there was no way, in any world, that he would be here now! Not dressed in a vest and slacks he wore all the time, looking so...amazing..!

Yet the longer I stared in shock, the more I started to believe that he was... That the one man who haunted me day in and day out in a good way, was back. I felt so dumbstruck as he showed a soft smile at seeing me, hoping that this wasn't a dream. My head spun and my stomach grew butterflies. I haven't seen in so long and yet he looked as if he never changed. I wanted to do something...anything... But I was trapped.

He seemed to notice it as well and I didn't miss the change in his eyes. They hardened when he noticed Francine was kissing all over my neck. Then the elevator door started to close. He stayed put, but I just couldn't remove my eyes from him. Moving so the door didn't block my view, while accidentally pushing Francine off, I was gaping in awe. Only until the door closed, did I regain my thoughts.

And boy, were they telling me something.

~Present~

"No. I don't understand."

Francine and I were in the suite, sitting on the bed. She looked very confused at my sudden need to leave the room, and I couldn't exactly fess to her why. I ran a hand through my hair, standing up and straightening my jacket before moving to the door.

"I just need to go downstairs for a few minutes to c-c-clear my head... Then I'll meet you for lunch."

I took in a small wavering breath as she folded her arms, looking upset. "Clear your head? What do you have to clear your head about? Is something wrong?"

"I hope not- I mean...No. What could be wrong? We're getting married in ten days, everything's perfect." I paused and kissed her on the cheek before opening the door. "I gotta go." Yet before I got a step out of the room, she called out. "We're still going ring shopping after lunch, right?" I stopped. What? "Ring shopping?" I asked, not really wanting listen. "Alfie!" She said, sounding hurt. I thought for a minute before smiling. "Of course! For the funeral- I mean, for the wedding!"

"Funeral?!"

"I'm kidding!" I forced a laugh before finally stepping out of the room. "Don't listen to me. I'll see you there. I-I mean, here. Downstairs." I didn't even attempt to correct myself anymore before I shut the door and quickly ran towards the stairs.

After turning a sharp corner, I bumped into Amelia. She looked startled but smiled as she saw it was me. "Hey, Dad, what's up?" I looked passed her, already hoping I could see a glimpse of Arthur. I needed to know I wasn't imagining this. "Oh, just running down to the lobby. Hey Am's, do me a favor, keep Francine company, willya? Thanks!" I started to rush passed her and to the stairs again. Before I turned another corner, I turned back and called out to her. "Do I look alright? Like- presentable and everything? Not too old?"

"...You look fab, Dad. Young and Fabulous..." She responded with a thumbs up. I nodded and grinned before going passed the corner.

~A minute later~

A bit out of breath I was in the lobby, looking for Arthur. I turned around sharply and accidentally bumped into someone. "Dad!" I looked down and found Amelia again, looking surprised and happy. "I thought you were going to keep Francine company?" I asked, a bit unhappy she wasn't up there. "I wa- Uh, I am! Yeah. I was actually just looking for her." She paused before giving me a tight hug. "It's great to see you Dad" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before nodding and patting her head. "Great to see you too, kiddo. Now hurry on up there." She nodded and left one direction while I went in another.

~A lot of minutes later~

After what felt like an hour minutes, my pace had slown down while I looked anywhere, and everywhere for Arthur. I was starting to feel my heart drop as I realized what I had seen probably _really_ was only my imagination. Entering to where the pool was, I continued my search, accidentally mistaking a couple of strangers for him.

Along the way in my search, was I then stopped. It was Mr. Bonnefoy again. He greeted me and while I continued to look he asked a question. "Um... Is it alright if I-...get back to you...?" I had finally spotted him. Across the pool and on the phone, was Arthur. There was no mistaking it. He was blocking some of the sun from his eyes, frowning. Wow... I haven't seen that in a while...

A person carrying a bunch of towels suddenly passed him. I was on the move again, making sure I kept sight of him. The need to see if this was actually happening sparked through me, making my pace become faster, and less careful.

"Hey are you okay, boss?" Feliciano questioned to my right. I made the mistake of glancing at him instead of where I was going, causing my feet to get tangled up in Aster's leash. I tripped and started to fall, hearing Amelia cry a warning, before going headfirst into the pool.

Water went up my nose quickly and I spent no time in standing up from where I was at, coughing up water and wincing at a cut on my cheek I managed to get from the fall. Yet that didn't seem to matter much. I adjusted my glasses and breathed in the sweet air, landing my eyes back on Arthur, not missing a beat. He had his eyes on me again, looking a bit nervous and... scared. No doubt he saw the fall. I cracked my head before shaking it and starting to trudge from the water and towards him.

I didn't care as people stared at me, only worrying how far away I had to go before I was reunited with Arthur. He took a couple of steps back, looking cornered as I got up on the cement, taking sloppy wet steps to him. After wringing out my tie and taking in a deep breath, he finally spoke.

"Alfred, Hello... Long time no see..."

...His voice was still the same as I remembered. So firm and strong, yet soft and gentle at the same time. That sweet accent obviously still there... He started to back up again, a very nervous look on his face. "Please try not to go crazy..." I smiled and narrowed my eyes. Just what was he doing here? "A little late for that advice." I moved my arms up and down, the smile on my face fading. "What is going on? I haven't seen or heard from you in fourteen years, and suddenly you're popping up everywhere I look- And not to mention naturally on the day I'm-"

Amelia appeared on the right, cutting me off. "Dad, I can explain why he's here." I blinked, startled. "Amelia... You know who this is?" She nodded, before pulling out a pair of red glasses. "Actually yes. But actually I'm not Amelia." She put the glasses on calmly, looking ahead of her where a copy of her showed up. "Actually, I am." The other said, grinning.

I was frozen in place, looking between the two. Wait... the twins? Together? ...Was it true? I looked back at Arthur, watching as he nodded, confirming it. "Both of them... Alice...and Amelia..." I spoke quietly, trying to process this news and everything that was going on now. "I guess you and Father both think alike." Alice said, speaking as she usually did. I recognized it from when she talked to Gilbert... She really did sound like her Father. "-You both sent us to the same camp. We met and the whole thing just kind of spilled out..."

"They decided to switch places on us, Alfred." Arthur spoke next, instantly making me hold up a hand to stop him. Something important just clicked. "Wait a minute. You mean I've had Alice all this time?" Alice in turn nodded. "I wanted to know what you were like, and Amelia wanted to know Father... Are you angry?" She asked, looking slightly scared. Taking a moment for that to sink in I grabbed her in for a hug. After all this time... And I didn't even know! "Of course not... It's just... I can't believe it's you!" Shaking my head lightly I let her go. "The last time I saw you, you had diaper rash... Look at you..." I watched as Amelia snickered, making her sister punch her lightly. Alice stuck her nose up and smiled sadly. "Well, I'm quite grown up now...And quite without a Dad..-"

"-And I am going into some crazy mixed-up teenage years!" Amelia pitched in. "I am going to be the only girl without a Mother-like person to fight with." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Arthur's annoyed look. I stopped quickly after realizing that I haven't seen the kid I raised in over eight weeks!

"Am's, come here" I called, pulling her in for a tight hug. "You've been in London this entire time?" She nodded and hugged me a bit closer before letting go. "Father's amazing, Dad... I don't know how you ever let him go."

"Girls, why don't you let your Dad and I talk for a couple of minutes, alright?" Arthur cut in, a small smile on his face. The girls nodded and ran off, leaving me alone with him for the first time in what felt like forever. I sat down on a bench, grabbing a nearby towel and started to dry off.

"Oh man, I can't believe this." I said, still baffled at what just happened in the last ten minutes. "Seeing them together after all this time...-" I looked at him, locking eyes. "-And you...and- How are you, Artie? Or does everyone call you Arthur?" After a beat he smiled, sitting down with me. "Um, Artie is fine. Scott still calls me Art... I've been doing fantastic, how about you?" I shook my head, chuckling lightly. "Well, I've seen better days- Ah!" Moving the towel to my cheek, forgetting I had hit it, I felt spiking pain come in from the cut as I tried drying it.

"Oh. Let me help you with that?" Arthur asked, seeing the specks of blood on the towel, before stopping a towel boy. "Do you have a First-Aid kit?" The boy nodded before leaving quickly to retreive it. "Lie down." Arthur instructed. I knew better than to argue and I did as told. Yet where he was sitting, the only place to rest my head...was his lap. I didn't bother asking if it was alright and quickly laid down. If he kicked up a fuss about it, it was his fault for telling me to lie down.

Luckily he didn't and when he got the kit, he started to work on my cut. Watching him for a bit, then moving my eyes to his face I smiled. "So, is your brother still sneaking those stogies?" Arthur scoffed. "Every day." He dabbed a bit of blood that started to drip before he met eyes with me. We exchanged a smile and I couldn't help but sigh softly.

"I can't believe it... You haven't changed at all..." He raised an eyebrow. "What, you thought maybe I'd be fat and grey?" I looked to the left and smirked. "Well, not grey...Ouch!" He put more pressure on my wound, making me regret the tease.

Then I realized... I missed talking with him like this.

True, we haven't talked in a while...- Make that a _long_ while... but remembering those past conversations from when we were younger, made me feel happy. Since we were doing it now, like nothing bad had ever happened, I felt hope that things really haven't changed. We were still the same...

"Finally! There you are!" A voice said, interrupting my thoughts, making me sit up sharply and away from Arthur as if he burned me. I spotted Francine and watched as she carefully made her way over. Oh...I kinda forgot I left her in the suite... When she looked at us closely, then pointedly noticed Arthur, she seemed surprised.

"Oh. You've met Arthur. Good. Sweetie, Arthur is going to be making my wedding dress..." She informed me before tilting her head. "But I don't understand... How'd you two meet...And Alfie, why are you _wet_?" I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. "I wasn't paying attention and I-" I stopped and turned to Arthur. "You're making my fiance's wedding dress?"

He looked confused too. Shaking his head he shrugged lightly. "Alfred, I didn't know she was _your_ fiance..." I looked at Francine again, going back to her earlier question. "How did _we_ meet? How did _you_ two meet?" She looked taken back. "Am I missing something here?" There was a small pause around us. I brought up a smile and tried playing it off calmly as I pieced together what was happening. "Um, dear... You know what? This is one small world!" She frowned. "How small?"

"Hey, Franny!" Alice said, smiling innocently as she appeared to her right. Francine glanced at her and nodded. "Hello." Amelia then joined her sister, smiling just as innocent. "How ya doin'?" Francine let out a scream, looking at them both in shock. "Um, did I ever mention that Amelia had a twin?" I asked, a bit nervous at the reaction I was going to get. She calmed down quickly, before looking at me again. "No, as a matter of fact, you didn't! Two of them?!" She paused, narrowing her eyes and changing her behavior slightly. "How..._great_."

Amelia sighed, nudging her a bit. "Hey, don't feel too bad, Fran. He never mentioned it to me either. Imagine my surprise... By the way, I'm the real Amelia. This is Alice. She was just pretending to be me while I was in London, pretending to be her. And this is our Father, Arthur Kirkland." She pointed to each person she mentioned in turn, filling in Francine on what page we were now on. She widened her eyes at the girls, then between me and Arthur. "This is your Father?" They nodded. She fixed her eyes on Arthur pointedly again. "You're their _Father_? As in, _once_ _married to Alfred_?" He bowed his head, looking a tad shy. "Guilty again..."

Francine smiled tightly before looking at me once more. "Wow, this really is a small world..." I nodded, feeling the new tension immediately. "And getting smaller." She shook her head as if to clear it before going on in a 'sweet' tone. "And what a coincidence that we're all here on the same. Exact. Weekend." Arthur put a finger up to stop her. "Actually, isn't that much of a coincidence. The children arranged this so their Dad and I can work out the custody situation." The girls smiled in turn as Francine seemed to blow a small bulb. "They arranged it? _How sweet_."

I smiled too, but felt that really isn't what she thought.

~An hour later~

"I'm sorry, I just don't see why you have to have dinner with your _ex-husband_ and his little 'Mary Poppin's' accent. Why couldn't have you just met him and discuss the custody in the lobby, shake hand and say good-bye?- Let me tell you why, your daughters don't want me to marry you." Francine took in a deep breath after saying that mouthful while she examined another ring. We had gone to a jewelry store after Arthur and I arranged something with the kids for later, so the latest conversation was this. I felt a bit miffed at why she referred Arthur and Alice's accent to a movie character. It just didn't sound very nice and their accents were much... sweeter.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my now dry hair. "That's not true..." I said while she talked to the sales-lady. Why is she accusing the twins of something so trivial sounding? Francine only shook her head and tossed a glare in my direction. "It's totally true. They see me as an evil step-mother. Trust me, I am not kidding. Those two have something up their sleeves. Their plotting against me." After saying that she talked more with the lady, making me want to have time go faster. So I can go to the dinner with Arthur... And the kids.

"Francine, calm down. The girls have never had a meal with both of their parents in their entire lives. How could I say no?" She sighed sharply and looked at the ring she just slipped on. "I told you to let me represent you on all your negotiations, didn't I?- This is incredible. What do you think?" She cut off the subject and showed the ring to me. I glanced at it before turning to leave. "I think I have to get dressed for dinner..."

* * *

_((Welp, that's it for this chapter! It seems Alfred didn't get what the girls were trying to do...xD_

_ I hope you enjoyed and will tune in for next time! Review! I love knowing your thoughts~!))_

**_-KittyCatShadow_**


	10. Chapter 10

_((Hello~ Welcome to Chapter 10! QwQ I might have gotten a big writer's block on this... But here, things are gonna derp to the max! OwO This one may be short and kind of edgy... I may have panicked...xD Yet, I hope you enjoy! Also! A big thank you to my friend Eli for helping me start this~ x3_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PAPA HIMA~!))_

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hetalia**, or any of it's characters! I also do not own **The Parent Trap** plot. Or anything else I missed.

* * *

-Narrator-

It was a lovely evening. The sun had already gone down and the sky was set in an inky blue with small bright stars twinkling all about. A hushed breeze moved around everywhere to cool down the remaining heat from the day, including a spectacular hotel, while small sounds of nearby birds were heard. It was peaceful scene until a small noise came from the hotel as a tall man left the doors, a teenage girl trialing behind him.

"Okay Am's. I've had enough surprises for one day... Just tell me were we're going." The man spoke, his tone a bit tired and antsy. He adjusted his glasses before glancing to the girl, who was known as one of his daughters, Amelia. She grinned in turn before patting his shoulder. "You're gonna love it, Dad, trust me."

They were dressed up in fancy-like clothing. He wore an regular black tux with black tie, and she wore a mint-green summer dress. As Amelia patted down her hair, careful to avoid messing up her star clips, she moved her head back to the doors when a very similar looking girl stepped out, another man following. This other girl, known as Alice and sister to Amelia, was wearing a dark-blue summer dress, hair in small pigtails with red glasses. The man next to her, the other father of the two girls, was also wearing a black tux, but with a bow instead of a tie. They both looked slightly frazzled, but Alice wore a small smirk while her father brushed off imaginary dust from his arm.

The taller of the two men, who was called Alfred, took notice of the other, and tried to act casual; trying not admire the other man too obviously. He coughed lightly before tension could fill the air and took a step forward, a friendly smile on his face. "Hey...! Hi." He greeted, a small pink hue dotting his cheeks. The other man, who was called Arthur, didn't meet eyes with Alfred and looked at the two girls. "Hi. So do you know where they're taking us?" His tone was calm as he asked the question, but he seemed to be biting off harsh words while he stood. Something must have happened before they had left their hotel room. Alfred shook his head and sent a half-hearted glare to Amelia. "She won't crack."

The girl in response just grinned again before taking out sunglasses. She handed them to both of her dads before turning and leading them to a limo. "Okay, you need to put these on. You can take them off when we reach our destination." She said, hardly keeping the excitement out of her voice. Alice opened the door for the two adults and raised an eyebrow when Alfred hesitated. "We're going in a limo?" He asked, glancing at Arthur who was already climbing in. "Would you like one of us to drive?" Alice questioned next, meeting eyes briefly with him. The latter just shook his head before going after his ex-husband, sun-glasses on.

~Time Skip~

From inside the Limo, Alfred and Arthur waited patiently to arrive to their daughter's planned location. Both were deep in their thoughts when a loud foghorn sounded and the vehicle came to a slow stop. They looked blindly around for a few moments when Alice's voice called out. "You can take them off now. Come on out."

The twins were waiting in front as their parents stepped out, immediately looking to where they were at. It was a priceless sight for the girls as they both beamed and turned to the floating boat gently bobbing on the water behind them. "She's ours for the night." Amelia said proudly as the adults caught their bearings and moved closer to the railing. Alfred took only a few more seconds of looking before what she said clicked. "...And exactly how are we paying for her?"

Without missing a beat Amelia looked back to her Dad, then back to the ship and spoke in a cool tone. "Alice and I pooled our allowances." She glanced back again to find both men staring at her in doubt. Alice waved them off. "Okay, Grandfather pitched in a bit..." The two adults continued staring, causing the twins to break. "Okay, he pitched in a lot...!" They all exchanged looks before Amelia sucked in a deep breath and started to lead them, a look of delight sketched on her face.

"Okay folks, right this way..." As they all made their way on the ship, the twins walked with each other, sharing looks and smiles. They took the time to look at their parents, wishing that their plan would work, when they finally made the point of the double-doors near the end of the ship. Opening them, they let their parents in front of them and in unison, sang out "Ta~da!"

Inside the spacious room was a romantic setting. There was a table with a lovely white cloth over it and on top were candles and a vase of blue roses. In the back there was a bench with a small life-saver above. It read in slightly sloppy writing 'Q.E.2'. The girls felt quite proud as their parents looked everywhere, hope rising in their minds.

Yet, it wasn't even a split second before Arthur cut in, not looking impressed while gesturing to the center. "The table is only set for two, girls..." Alice took a moment to act surprised before smirking again. "That's the other part of the surprise-" She said lightly. "We're not joining you!" Amelia continued before smiling widely and linking arms with her sister.

"You're not?" Arthur asked, words faintly stiff. The two girls just shook their heads before another person entered the room. "Just as the two girls said, no. But do not fret! Good evening, I'm Feli and I'll be your server tonight! No wisecracks please." The new person in white ships clothing, who introduced himself as Feli, said and quickly offered small snacks to the girls. Another person had slowly followed him out and gave a small smile and bowed lightly. "_Und_ I am Ludwig, your _Sommelier_. May I offer you two a taste of the bubbly, in hopes you'll get a little snickered, so you can forget this sweet sir and I following the orders of two four-teen girls...?" Feli smiled and gestured to the twins, not missing a beat. "Amelia, mood music, if you please."

The girl nodded in response and pulled out a remote. She clicked a few buttons before sweet jazz music poured out through speakers near the table. The lights dimmed and small fairy lights flickered on. The girls slowly started to push the two adults to the table, anxious to get this plan afloat. "Relax... Sail through time..." Alice started, softly, as if trying to hypnotize them. "-Back to yester-year..." Amelia said next, swaying Alfred as he stood near his seat. They then smoothly started to back out and through the double doors, leaving the two adults slightly confused.

Feli waited a few moments in the silence, save for the soft music, before giving them a look. "You don't get it, do you?" Arthur met his look before it all clicked. "Oh. So, that's what this is all about." He seemed to be genuinely surprised, not expecting any of this at all, and a bit touched. What a pleasant surprise. Then there was Alfred. He still looked confused, glancing everywhere, until he caught sight of the life-saver. He widened his blue eyes before looking back at Arthur and Feli, the faintest of smiles on his face.

"They're recreating the night we met... The boat... The music..." He was speaking quietly. Feli gestured to himself and when Ludwig came back from the other room with two wine glasses, he pointed to him too. "The help!" As Alfred nodded in agreement, he noticed Arthur coughing into his hand before deciding to speak. "It's... incredibly sweet." It was a whisper like comment, causing Alfred to flush lightly and snap his fingers in Ludwig's direction. "Hey, Lud? I think I'll have that drink..."

~A few minutes later~

As they were both seated comfortably with drinks and a romantic setting, the silence took over for a while. Only it was then, when the American thought he had his mind more in control, he tried starting a conversation. "To tell you the truth, I haven't been on a boat since the Q.E.2." He started out, swirling his drink. Arthur could see him being visibly nervous and nodded, petting one of the nearby roses. "Neither have I." It was a small response, not exactly leaving room for more talking.

It was silent again and a small breeze came over the two. Alfred felt he was in one of those cliche movie scenes as it lightly moved Arthur's hair, making it a bit harder to talk as he raised his glass. "Well then, here's to...-" The Englishmen raised his glass and lightly tapped it with the other. "Our daughters." He finished. It was a beat before Alfred nodded. "To our daughters."

When the two took a sip of their drinks, Alfred tilted his head and smiled. "You know, I always see you in Amelia. I always have. It's just something about her eyes..." The atmosphere seemed to ease up and Arthur tapped the table lightly and smiled too. "That's funny. I always see you in Alice. Something about her smile.." He trailed off and an awkward moment began as they realized that their daughters were actually looking in on them, through a porthole. As they moved their eyes to them, the girls dropped down, giggling lightly. Alfred smirked before glancing back at Arthur. "Now I know how a goldfish feels." He paused to look once more to see if they returned. "They turned out pretty good though, huh?"

"We've been lucky." Was the response Alfred received. There was a small pang in his chest as he took a moment to think. When he looked back fully, a small frown was on his face and he tried meeting Arthur's eyes again. "Sometime, if we're ever _really_ alone, maybe we can talk about... What happened between us." He furrowed his eyebrows before resting his gaze to the flowers. "It all feels a bit hazy to me now... It ended so fast-"

"-It started so fast."

Arthur was now trying to meet eyes with him, looking a bit sad. Alfred nodded slowly, feeling that things were going downhill in the conversation as memories sparked up between the two. "Now that part I remember perfectly."

It was only a moment before the other snapped up, forcing himself out of the tense setting, and letting a small smile show. "So, you've done incredibly well. Your dream of owning your own vineyard actually came true." Alfred toyed with his hands, chuckling lightly. "Hey, how about you, always drawing on napkins and corners of newspaper? You're this major designer... pretty impressive." Arthur nodded. "Yeah, it's amazing. We both actually got where we wanted to go.."

"Yep. We did." The conversation took a small dip back into the tenseness, like a roller-coaster going up and down, and it was a small relief when Feli came in, carrying two bowls of soup. "So, what to do about the girls." Alfred spoke up as the bowls were set down, feeling that they would never get a moment to truly talk. Arthur shrugged lightly in response. "Well, I guess now that they've met, we can't very well keep them apart. I suppose I could keep them half of the year, and you could-"

"-Guys, they can't go to two schools every year." Feli cut in, causing Alfred to nod. "I agree." Arthur only sucked in a sharp breath before nodding again. "Alright, I could keep them for a whole year, then you could-" Alfred held up a hand to halt him. "Artie, this is why we..." He paused to glance at Feli who had paused in his serving to get into the conversation. He _eeped_ when he was noticed before smiling and scurrying out of the room. Alfred then continued, meeting eyes evenly with Arthur. "This is why we came up with the solution we have."

Arthur scoffed in return and folded his arms. "Really? I thought it as because we decided never to see each other again." Though he was talking in a calm manner, a piece of venom touched every word. Alfred visibly winced before looking at Arthur in a sad manner. "Not _we_ Artie..." The other just unfolded his arms while glancing around innocently. "You know, that part's become a bit hazy for me too over the years." He spun his finger to his head while Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember the day you packed?"

Arthur shook his head, forcing an almost sweet smile. "No, that day I remember perfectly. Did I hurt you when I threw that suitcase? I've often wondered..." While he sensed the other was trying to change the topic, as if mentioning it was the actual action, Alfred rubbed his shoulder lightly. "Let's put it this way... I'll never pitch for the Yankees." The conversation had taken another small dip downwards, and it was a split second before they decided instead of letting their soup grow cold, and the tension increase, they would have some.

Alfred was just about to put the spoon in his mouth before something came to mind. "So, how come you never got married again? I always figured you would be remarried by now, with a new family..." There was a small choking noise as Arthur swallowed wrong at the question. When he got his breath back he shook his head vigorously. "Me? _No_... no, no...no..." Alfred tilted his head, trying not to smile at how flustered the other man had gotten. "That's a lot of no's."

As if knowing the other was amused at his reaction, Arthur sat up straighter with a small frown on his face. "That's because I realized a long time ago, marriage wasn't for me." He started again on his soup, stopping the flow of talking and leaving the other to his thoughts for a while. Probably hoping that it would be the end of the conversation. Alfred had furrowed his eyebrows at him. Every topic they started on.. ended up going downhill. After a second he decided that he was going to try that topic again, tension be damned. "Arthur... You know I never may be alone with you again, so... about the day you packed... Why did you do it?"

He didn't expect the pained look that Arthur gave him. Nor did he expect the quiet response as the other man slumped his shoulders lightly, eyes completely locked with his. "Alfred, we were getting along so _badly_. We found out we each had tempers, said foolish things... So I packed, got on my first flight home..." He paused to clear his throat and visibly build himself back up before continuing with a shrug. "...And you didn't come after me."

It was then that Alfred noticed the music had stopped playing and how frightening the silence was right now. He shook his head, feeling helpless at the new information. "I didn't know I was supposed to." The other brushed him off quickly before handing off a bittersweet smile. "Well, it really doesn't matter now... Let's just put on a good face for the kids, shall we? Get this show on the road... Gosh, I'm still in London time!" While talking, Arthur checked his watch and seemed to be in a chipper mood now. Yet, Alfred was left behind. Just what was Arthur doing? It was clear that he was still hurt... So why fake being happy? Confused and feeling powerless, he nodded and sighed, letting the subject finally drop. "Okay. Yeah... You're right. Let's just get this show on the road." And though he said it in a convincing tone, he had too many thoughts in his mind.

As they continued on with the dinner, the two girls spying on their parents felt utter dread that their plan had failed... It seemed they were probably never going to get them back together.

...But, it wasn't over yet! Quickly leaving their posts near their parents and to another room, the twins hatched up a new plan full of great ideas and no room left for holes.

And this time for sure... It would work.

* * *

_((I couldn't decide on who's POV to do this in, so I just tried my hand at 3rd. Pretty sucky hm? *sigh* Why can't those two just realize they still wuv each other?! Frustrating as heck with all this...'sexual tension' xD. Yeah, I know their painful history is a part of it... But come on~ Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this! I messed up a lot...but I hope you can ignore/enjoy it~ QwQ Next update will be on time, I promise!))_

_Go ahead and leave a review! I enjoy your thoughts!_

**_-KittyCatShadow_**


	11. Chapter 11

_((Hello there! So...you can't trust me with updates, obviously... *Cough, cough* I got writer's block again. x-x I had to rewatch the movie o.o...Um, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, cuz for the beginning of this, there will be small narration! Eheh, excuse the derps, my late updating, and enjoy~! x3))_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own **Hetalia**, or _any_ of its characters! I also do not own **The Parent Trap** plot! Or anything else I missed.

* * *

-Narrator-

It was the next day and as Arthur signed the bill for the hotel, he turned to Alfred, both passing small strained smiles to each other. "All set then." He announced before glancing a around for someone. "Where's Alice?" He asked, handing Ludwig the pen. Ludwig took it and gestured to a nearby phone. "I just called. She's on her way down." With a nod in response, Arthur looked back at Alfred when Feli joined them, luggage in hand.

"Kay... So Thanksgiving uh... I'll Send Amelia back to you." Alfred said, rubbing the back of his neck, a small frown on his face. Arthur nodded, smiling lightly. "And I'll see that Alice spends Easter with you."

The two caretakers on the side tried not to frown too obviously in discomfort as the two ex-husbands talked stiffly with each other. One side wanting to get this done and over as soon as possible, and the other hoping to talk more and not end it on such a bad note, it was kind of really...tense. They exchanged looks between each other as they heard the elevator ding, hoping that the new plan the girls had come up with would work.

The two parents both fixed their attention to the twins as they walked to them, arms linked and a determined expression on their faces. They were both dressed in grey T-shirts, dark brown cargo pants, and white sneakers. Their hair down exactly in the same style, and lockets showing with similar smirks on their faces, you could tell they were up to something. "Girls..." Arthur said, warning laced in his tone. Wiping off the smirks, the twin on the left spoke first. "Okay, here's the deal. We've worked too hard for this to end so suddenly and-" "-We want to do one more thing involving all of us." Finished the twin on the right.

Raising an eyebrow, Arthur folded his arms, look unimpressed. "Oh? And what would that be?" Before either of the twins could answer, Alfred pointed to the one on the right. "That one's Amelia, I'm positive." He said aloud, looking triumphant. Neither parents expected the amused grins that appeared on the girls faces next. "I do hope your right, Dad. You wouldn't want to send the wrong kid all the way back to England." She said innocently, causing Alfred to look back at Arthur for help.

"Here's our proposition." She continued, unconcerned that they would figure the two out. "We go back to Dad's house, pack up our stuff, and the four of us leave on the camping trip." Arthur reacted quickly with astonishment. "The four of us?!" As if fighting the urge to roll their eyes at his question, the twin on the left went on in place of her sister. "That's what we said in the beginning- And when you bring us back, we'll tell you who's Amelia, and who's Alice."

When she finished, there was a small space of silence. Alfred, who looked like he was mixed up about being proud of his daughters for the idea or scared of what Arthur might do, stood there waiting for his ex to make the decision. "Or..." He began slowly, a small smirk showing. "You do as we say and I take one of you back with me to London, whether you like it or not." Everyone in the group knew what was going to happen next.

Camping trip, it was.

* * *

-Alice-

It was a nice clear day and I faintly heard the engine of a plane in the distance when Amelia sprayed me with some water. "Hey!" I yelped as the water got on my face, almost landing in my eyes due to the fact I wasn't aloud to wear my glasses until we got to the camp site. My twin laughed mockingly at me before putting away the bottle, probably so I wouldn't get a grasp on it for revenge. "Ya looked hot, so I thought I would help you cool down." Was her explanation, though I knew better. Smiling lightly as I punched her on the shoulder lightly, then grabbing one of the last bags for our summer camping trip.

Yep, so far, the plan was going great. We just needed to get our parents to admit they were in love, then say good-bye to the frogette. We would all be a happy family once more.

As Amelia and I threw the rest of the luggage into the buggy, we overheard the high-pitched whine as Francine followed Dad out of the house. Wait, what was she doing here? "-And what am I supposed to do for three days?! Sit home and knit?" She said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. I locked eyes briefly with Amelia as we shared a slightly confused frown. I almost wanted to say that knitting, along with other forms of it, can be a fun hobby if your trying to kill time, but once again I knew better. That, and I still wondered how she made it here before we left off to our trip.

I glanced behind the two and saw Father leaving the house, looking only a tiny bit bitter as he adjusted the straps to his back-pack. Francine noticed him quickly and started to pout. Well, I think she was trying to pout, but it ended up looking like she was grimacing. "Excuse me, what is _he_ doing here?" As she directed the question to both of the two men, I nudged Amelia to pay attention. As if she wasn't already. Dad had shrugged lightly and briefly looked towards us. "That was the deal, I said. The four of us go together." That vague answer seemed to make her even more edgy. Flipping her hair out of her face, she glared at Dad. "What are you suddenly, the Brady Bunch? This is ridic-"

"Hi, Francine." Father had cut her off suddenly, looking slightly more annoyed. I wouldn't blame him..."Everything okay?" He asked lightly. Francine tried pouting more now, folding her arms, attention fully on Father. "Well, no, as a matter of fact, it isn't. I didn't realize _you_ were going in this little outing and to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure I am okay with it." I rolled my eyes and briefly looked at Amelia, wishing that we were already on our way to the camp site. She glanced at me too, an identical frown on her face. Turning back Father had also folded his arms, nodding a bit.

"I agree." He said, tone a bit understanding now. "The ex-husband in the next sleeping bag is a little weird..." Dad made a small face at that when Francine nodded, her pout disappearing into a relieved expression. "Thank you."

"I insist you come with us, really." He continued, tone still light and easy. She stopped cold at that- Well, I think everyone, save for Father, stopped at that. He was still giving a small smile when Dad caught his bearings faster than all of us and gave him a look. "Artie..." He said, causing Father to look at him, a guilty expression on his face. "Alfred, I messed up your entire weekend, it's the least I can do to pay you back." There was a moment in silence when Dad moved his eyes to us again, frowning. "Girls, you should probably double-check with Feli that you have enough water."

We hesitated a split second before nodding and running back to the house. Looking back at Amelia's nervous and worried face, I really hoped that Dad was just trying to calm Francine down... There shouldn't be any reason she should come with us. The deal was the _four_ of us go,_ not five_.

~A few minutes later~

"Dad, what's Francine doing here?" Amelia questioned with a small scowl, pulling me along to the buggy. I was a bit too shocked to form any kind of words as I was staring at the French froggette, who was dressed in this weird tight work-out outfit, smirking while sitting in the passenger seat. What was she doing here?! As we got into the seats, Dad smiled tightly. "Your Father invited her, remember? _Be nice_." I shook my head as he turned back to the wheel, and locked panicked eyes with Amelia. This wasn't going great at all, anymore..!

There was a small tap on the car and I noticed Father was next to Dad,_ outside_ of the vehicle. "Okay. Have fun everybody." He called out, smiling as if he was doing nothing wrong. Dad turned his head to him, looking confused. "Artie, what are you doing?" Father in turn looked between him and Francine, shrugging. "I really think you and Francine need some time alone before the big day." I narrowed my eyes and saw Amelia scowl. "Father! Come on, that's not the plan." I said, trying not to sound too bitter as Francine gave us a cold look.

Father only looked at me with a tight smile. "Alice, you'll be fine. Honestly, you all will have much more fun without me. And the deal was _four_, right?" He started to back away and my attention focused on Francine who seemed to be having second thoughts. I guess this wasn't apart of her plan either. "W-Wait! Look, if you're not going... I don't have to go... Trust me, I'm not exactly that much of a nature girl." Her voice was nervous and the laugh that followed was obviously forced.

"But this will be your chance to really get to know the girls...! I mean, starting next week, they're half yours." He was now on the porch standing next to Feli. Dad hesitated a few seconds before nodding and starting the car. I noticed him glance at Father once more, the other blowing him a small kiss, was that mockingly?, before going to drive out of the property. I looked at Amelia again, and she looked back.

What were we going to do now?

~Time skip~

After a long drive to the place we were going to hike, and then actually hiking up a mile, Amelia and I decided to think on our toes for a while until we got a moment to remake the plan for when we got home. With Francine, you never knew what she would be doing next so we had to be prepared for anything.

Dad was ahead of all of us, climbing easily on the rocks to the camp site, while Amelia had stuck next to my side to help me with some obstacles. Francine on the other hand was panting heavily a few meters behind all of us, and complaining every five minutes since we began our climb.

"...I'm going to kill my trainer..." She pipped up, going over another big rock. "He says I'm in such good shape..." Pausing to rub her legs and wipe her forehead she whined. "I can't believe people actually do this for fun...!" Scowling to myself, I reached for Amelia's hand to help me up this boulder that came up to my chest, when Dad called out. "Girls, hold on, we're stopping."

At his words, Amelia pulled back up to face him, causing me to fall back a bit. Huffing I folded my arms and looked at Dad while she took a step towards him. "Again? Dad, at this rate, it'll take three days to get up the mountain." He took off his glasses to look through them before putting them back on to shrug. "Francine isn't used to this... Just chill out a bit, okay?" I could hear Amelia briefly mutter something about me doing better for the first time faintly as I wandered over to Francine.

She didn't notice me as I got behind her and gathered up a couple rocks to sneak into her bag. I glanced to make sure Dad wasn't looking, and waited a couple of seconds for Francine to sit in some shade before doing the act. She panted some more as I slipped in the rocks quietly, watching to make sure I didn't get caught. Amelia snickered lightly and tried looking concerned when Francine looked at her.

"Somebody... Somebody hand me my Evian... I can't move..." She said breathlessly. I had just closed her bag, and nodded to go and reach for it. Just before I handed it to her, I saw something in the corner of my eye. A small, blue and black lizard was crawling on the rocks near me. For some reason it resembled a whale... Perfect. I picked up the creature gently and set it on top of her Evian, before moving closer to her.

"Here you are, Franny." I said lightly, offering her the bottle. When she reached for it without really looking, I made sure she wasn't aware of the little thing. She uncapped the bottle and started to drink from it. A few moments later she opened her eyes and met face to face with the lizard. I took a step back as she shrieked and threw the bottled up in the air, moving sharply away from where it landed.

"Hey...! Hey, are you okay?" Dad's worried voice came as I found the lizard again, looking to find Francine against a rock, creeped out. I laughed lightly and showed Dad the small creature in explanation. "This little guy was on her Evian bottle, I guess." I called out to him, looking at Amelia trying to hold in her laughter. Francine quickly got ahead to try and reach Dad, her eyes on me, screaming again when I took a step closer. "Get it away from me! Ugh, I hate things that crawl! It's disgusting... It's a lizard, should be a belt...!" She paused to narrow her eyes. "How can you touch it? Put it down!"

Fighting away a sneer I nodded and rolled my eyes "Okay, okay, geez. Here you go little one..." Before I moved to put him on another boulder, I noticed Francine moving back to her bag. Assuming I had gotten rid of the creature, I got close to her as she repacked her bottle. Glancing once to make sure Dad wasn't looking I gently set the lizard on her head and scurried off to Amelia. She quickly helped me up the boulder and snickered when I shushed her.

"Why don't I take the lead, and you two help Francine?" Dad questioned, looking ahead the entire time. He didn't wait for a response before moving off, as if distracted, with Amelia and I turning back to the Frenchette. When he seemed to be out of earshot she glared fully at us, moving to put her backpack on. "Sure, you're going to help me... Right over a cliff, you'll help me..." She grunted as she put the backpack on, trudging forward to move past us. "Need a hand?" I asked carefully, watching her move up rocks with difficulty. She glared at us again and moved away as if we were fire and she was trying to avoid getting burnt.

"Not from you, thank you. Don't think I can't see right past those...'_angelic faces'_. One more trick from you two and I promise I'll make your lives miserable from the day I say, _I do_." Huffing she turned sharply back to continue on, letting us feel free to scowl. "Got it, _Cruella_." Amelia muttered, lightly gripping my arm for us to keep going too. Francine stopped suddenly and turned around slowly, narrowing her eyes. "What did you call me?"

Scoffing, Amelia pulled me along, waving her off. "Nothing. Not a thing..." After taking a half step she muttered again. "Cruella." A few feet later, she stopped as if in thought. Turning around with a sweet smile, she met eyes with Francine. "Oh, Fran... I think there's something on your head." Amelia didn't waste time pulling me more ahead to hide behind a tree as she let her words sink in. We peeked out in time for her to open her mouth to scream at finding the lizard. To our surprise when she did scream, the little thing decided to go down her head, it's blue body going straight into her mouth.

I grimaced and choked a bit as she spat it out quickly, furiously wiping her tongue and mouth repeatedly while crying out garbled words, her clear blue eyes wide with shock. In no time flat, Dad appeared again to see what her screaming was all about. "Are you okay?! What happened?!" He said, getting her attention. Her face had turned red as she gripped lightly on her throat, using hand to point back to us. "Ask... _them_..." She said, spitting again while stomping a foot in anger.

Dad wasted no time in turning back to us, a 'are you serious' expression plastered on his face. Amelia covered for us quickly. "What did we do, Dad? We were with you." When he looked back to Francine I coughed loudly to hide the laughing I was keeping in.

That was priceless!

* * *

-Amelia-

After the Lizard incident we were a quarter mile to the campsite, and Dad was ahead of us again. We had left Fran alone most of the time during the rest of the hike, waiting for the perfect moment to strike again. It had finally come up when she decided to make another resting break appear. Dad had gone just a bit up again, leaving the rest of us to wait. "...Please work! Hello? Hello?" Francine had been attempting to call someone for the break, looking slightly frantic as she mashed the buttons, as if that would help it work. She noticed us and promptly ignored our looks to continue trying to call.

We turned our backs to her and started a small conversation, knowing that she would hear it sooner or later after giving up her calls.

"I didn't know they had mountain Lions up here." Alice said, recalling our conversation from last night as I explained our whole camping trip. I nodded to her, an idea quickly sparking up in my mind as I nudged her. "Oh yeah, the place is crawling with them." To keep her from actually panicking I gave her a quick wink and continued, looking for some sticks, noticing quickly Fran was already in on our conversation. "An old person from Italy, I think Feli and Lovino's Granpa, once showed me how to keep them away." I found a pair of sticks and hit them together sharply, feeling Francine's eyes still on my back. Alice nodded in interest as I set them back down. "Just do this and they'll never come near you."

When we decided to get our things together and continue the rest of the way to the site, Alice picked up the sticks and started to clack them. I was a bit curious at why she was doing that until I heard some clacking behind us. Ah, she bought it then. Keeping myself from laughing for the umpteenth time this trip, I patted Alice on the back.

~Time Skip~

It was night time and our camping gear had been set up. We went fishing and didn't exactly get lucky, but Dad had extra food for the first night. We were all eating trout in front of the campfire, silence between us. Francine had decided that our dinner was inedible and wouldn't eat any of it. I was perfectly fine with it, her choice after all. Yet after a while Alice seemed to break down. "You sure you don't want come trout, Mom? Oh, is that okay, by the way? If we start calling you Mom?" I smirked lightly that even if she was caring, Alice could still carry on with the torment.

Francine adjusted herself on the seat she was sitting, wrapping the light blanket she had on around her tighter. Clearing her throat she stuck up her nose. "I think your Father would prefer if you called me Francine, and no thank you, I do not eat trout... for the thousandth time. I can stick out until the morning. What are we having?" Alice and I exchanged a glance between Dad before we called out in unison. "Trout."

"We always live off the trail up here, it's apart of the experience." Dad continued, smiling and eating some more. Scoffing while swatting away some pesky bugs, Francine frowned. "What's the other part, being eaten alive by mosquito's?" She dabbed some liquid from a little bottle we gave her earlier and rubbed it on her hands. "Tch, you'd think they actually liked this stuff." She muttered, swatting away some more bugs.

Dad frowned, reaching over to take the bottle. "What is that you're using?" He asked while examining it, putting some on his hand before giving it a sniff. Raising an eyebrow after a moment, he shook his head. "You're going to attract every mosquito on the mountain. This is sugar and water... Where'd you get this stuff?" As if waiting for that que, Alice and I focused back on to our dinner quickly, feeling the stare Fran gave us. "That's it." She announced suddenly, getting our attention back. Stiffly standing up she stretched before turning towards her tent. "I'm taking a large sleeping pill and going to bed." Retrieving the sticks she got from earlier she hit them a couple of times, slowly making her way to the tent.

"..Um, Dear, what are you doing?" Dad asked, looking puzzled. "I don't want the mountain Lions to...-" She had turned back to Dad giving the explanation, yet when she saw our stares she cut herself off, throwing the sticks to the ground. "-There are no mountain Lions up here, are there?" Her voice was annoyed as she folded her arms, looking quite fed up. As Dad shook his head she took a deep breath and marched over to him, giving us a cold glare before leaning down and giving him a deep, long, kiss. When pulling away she murmured a good-night and gave us a triumphant look, moving back to her tent.

When her light went off and a few minutes passed by, Dad looked at us, raising an eyebrow at our grossed out expressions. "...Guys..." He said, sounding tired. I narrowed my eyes to look at the lake. "What? We aren't doing anything too serious." I said, an edge in my tone. I heard him sigh and looked when he rubbed his forehead. "I'm telling you guys, lay off. This isn't her thing, okay? It's not like I am marrying her because she's Dora the Explorer." Alice tilted her head, eyebrows furrowing. "Who's that?" Dad gave her a weird glance. "Just cool it." Was his only answer as he resumed to finish his dinner, as if trying not to facepalm.

I moved my gaze to Alice and shrugged as she still looked confused. I realized that in a way, it was true. Father didn't seem much of a camping person either...

~Later~

Alice shook me awake as I dozed for the second time during the night, hissing for me to get up. "Wha...?" I mumbled, sitting and looking around for her figure. I found her quickly and suddenly got a burst of energy to wake up fully. "It's Midnight. We need to get going if your serious about this." She whispered, opening up the tent and stepping out. I followed her after a moment and we quietly made our way to Francine's tent. Hearing soft snoring and peeking in, it was confirmed that she was deep sleep on her air mattress. In an unspoken agreement, we both took a hold of the end of the bed and started to pull.

"She's...heavy!" I whined quietly, continuing to pull. Alice just grunted in response as we got the mattress to move a few feet. We took a small breather before continuing, a small cycle appearing. Pull, stop, breath, continue pulling. This plan sure caused us a lot of work... Yet, the ending was going to be great. So worth it.

When we reached the edge of the water, we got to where her head was resting and started to push the mattress into the water. It took a couple of more minutes before the bed started to float and drift away. With one final look to each other and a last push, we watched as the bed left us and go towards the center of the lake. I slung and arm around Amelia, sighing in relief. "Sweet dreams, Mommy dearest." Alice said waving. I giggled lightly with her as we watched the drifting Frenchie, waiting until she was far enough before going back to bed.

~In the Morning~

Alice and I had woken up to a shrill, loud scream and the sound of a big splash. As we were sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of our eyes we heard a loud shout. "_Alfred putain de Jones!_" It came from Francine! We looked at each other when sloppy steps came from the direction of the lake and assume a soaking wet Frenchie had just emerged from it.

"Wha...What were you doing in the lake?" Came Dad's groggy, surprised, and confused voice next. There was the sound of sloppy steps again and a small clang as something metal got kicked and hit the ground. "What's going on?" He questioned again, sounding more awake as scuffling of the ground sounded. "_What's going on_, _Alfred?!_" Francine barked out, causing Alice to unzip the tent for us to see.

"Here's what's '_going on_', buddy! The day I say 'I do', is the day I ship those two... _morveux de's_ off to Switzerland! Get the picture?!" After shouting that and pausing to take in another breath she pointed sharply to us. "It's either me or them. Take you pick." Francine folded her arms and waited as Dad glanced between us and her.

"Them." There wasn't even a split hesitation when he looked back a final time to her. She flinched and widened her eyes. "_Excuse me?_" She asked incredulously, dropping her arms to her sides. Dad just smiled lightly. "T-H-E-M. Them. Get the picture?" He leaned in at the last comment, making Alice and I gasp in shock and happiness. Fran on the other hand just took another moment to be shocked before letting out a frustrated scream and stomping the ground. When Dad gave an unimpressed look she screamed again to take off her engagement ring and throw it at his face, stomping away to her tent.

Looking back once more to my twin, we fist-bumped and silently cheered. Yet, it was interrupted as Dad gave us a stern look. We froze and knew instantly we were in trouble...

...

Still worth it.

* * *

_((Ehem, and this is the end of chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed this, because I was hella nervous writing it xD. Ignore anything small like some grammar issues [unless you can't, then fell free to mention it.] and some OOC dealios. I kinda had to play some of it by memory again since I actually didn't re-watch the movie. [surprisingly it's not on netflix...]_

_Woah, looks like we are getting near the end of the story goal...! OwO I honestly can't thank y'all enough for liking this story and giving such amazing reviews~! Honestly, I feel like I am disappointing you most of the time, and those sweet comments just make my day brighter when I read them! I hope I am doing my job by giving you good chapters! Sorry for not updating on time!_

_Thank you all again so much! Also, keep reviewing! I love hearing your thoughts! ^w^))_

_**-KittyCatShadow**_


	12. Chapter 12

_((Salutations everyone! Welcome to chapter 12! First, I am extremely sorry for not updating for the past months when I had time! I have been struggling to write, since the script I am using has vague dialogue and such, making it hard to imagine things out. I have still yet to re-watch the movie q-q... Anyway, woo, chapter 12! Er, this one may be weird, vague, and edgy too, sorry. My writing style might have changed xD I do hope you enjoy this, because I had fun writing it~))_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Hetalia, or any of its characters! I also do not own The Parent Trap in any way!_

* * *

-Arthur-

It was in the late evening, and I was currently sitting on Alfred's porch, trying to read a book I had brought from home. Key word would be _trying_. The sun was setting slowly and the only noises heard were birds chirping in the distance. Everything was just so peaceful that it screamed it was a perfect time read right now. Yet, as much as my eyes ran over the words, I just couldn't focus or understand what I was reading. My mind just seemed to be scattered with what has been happening the past few days...

Before I could even go into depth, all the thoughts I had went into a halt as I heard the low rumble of an engine coming below the porch. I stood quickly, then walked over to the edge, finding the familiar faces of the twins and Alfred slowly getting out the of the buggy. "Back so soon? Did you have fun?" I asked in light surprise, furrowing my eyebrows with a small smile. Why were they back already? Did something go wrong?

One of the twins, which I immediately recognized as Alice with her glasses, came up the steps carrying her backpack, stopping before she went into the house at my question. She started with a deep sigh. "Not exactly..-"

"-We've been punished through the end of the century!" Amelia cut in dramatically, hosting up her own backpack out of the buggy while pouting. I looked over to Alfred who was grabbing another bag with a stern frown on his face. "Starting now. Go." He paused his movements to point where Alice was standing, and I noticed then that there seemed to be a missing person. "Where's Francine?" I questioned next, leaning on the porch railing.

"Oh, we played a couple of harmless tricks on her... and she kinda freaked out a little..." Amelia said explained quickly, moving ahead of Alfred to reach Alice on the stairs. He scoffed in turn at her explanation, reaching into his pocket. "A little?" Moving up the stairs to face me on the porch, he showed what appeared to be a ring. Glancing once at the girls briefly, he locked eyes with me. "We broke up."

I blinked in surprise when he pocketed the ring again, frowning deeply. "Oh, jeez... Alfred, this is all my fault. If I hadn't suggested she go..." I trailed off, trying to look more guilty than I felt. I didn't think I was doing such a good job when he calculated me with suspicious blue eyes. "Tricked her would be more like it..." He mumbled, glancing between the twins and I. "Like Father, like daughters, I guess." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Inwardly wincing at the fact that he was sometimes a bit more clever than I took him for, I put a hand on his shoulder. "I really am sorry, Alfred.." I tried again, hoping he wasn't too mad. I mean, with the combined sabotage of the girls and I, we really killed his relationship. It wasn't something to be proud of. "We are too Dad, really." Amelia pitched in after, though her face said otherwise. Alfred sighed again at us and pointed to the house. "Up to your room. Now."

The girls quickly left after the command, leaving us on the porch. Only taking a moment to visibly make sure that the twins were gone, Alfred broke his stern face and smiled. "I gotta remember to thank them one day." He said softly, glancing at me, then to the house.

I rose an eyebrow at him in mild surprise, folding my arms. "You're relieved?" I asked, watching him closely. He glanced at me again, smile dying down on his face. "I think I am.." He muttered, brushing me off after that, not wanting to explain. "I'm also starving. Feli around?"

I shook my head. "He and Ludwig went off on a picnic around noon...yesterday."

Alfred stopped in surprise and chuckled. "Well then, who would've thought! My nanny and your butler!" I hummed in agreement as he was left in the thought for a moment, taking the chance to collect my book and drink.

When I neared him again, he brightened a tad. "So... How 'bout I make us something to eat?" He suggested casually, brushing a hand through his hair while heading to the house. "You know how to cook now?" I asked in mock surprise while following. He laughed at my question, not answering until we got inside the house.

"Of course I know how to cook! If anything, it's yoooo- Nevermind! How about some pasta?" He offered quickly, putting on a wide grin as he escaped into the kitchen; probably to avoid my unimpressed glare at his cut off insult. I rolled my eyes lightly at his actions, following after him with a light shrug.

"Pasta sounds good..."

~A while later~

"Wow, smells good in here!" Alfred chirped as he stood next to me, watching the stove in interest. "Really? I'm just boiling water." I responded with a raised brow, forcing myself not to hit his shoulder as I adjusted the temperature with a small frown.

"Oh. Then it must be you..." He said back happily, moving to a shelf.

I was thankful then that he was busy pulling out two wine glasses, or else he would have seen me blushing like a kid at his little line. For some stupid reason, I managed to walk right into his wicked charms as much as possible, causing me to act like an idiot in love.

Clearing my throat to rid myself of those butterflies that grew in my stomach, I turned to face him. He was looking at me again, holding one of the glasses and acting perfectly normal. Brat... "So, what are you in the mood for? Red or white?" Alfred asked after a moment, twirling the cups slowly.

"I think red." I shrugged after a moment of thought. He paused at the answer before gesturing me closer. "Follow me..." Was the only instruction before he left, leaving the kitchen. I hesitated a moment, quickly commanding myself not to assume weird things, before heading after him.

Keeping right on his heels, he led me around the house until we went down some stairs into what looked like a cellar. It was very spacious and lit by beautiful looking lanterns. The light brown walls were lined with multi-colored wine bottles and ladders rested on them, library style.

"This is where I keep my private stash." Alfred spoke up as I gawked in silent awe. "Did you know I also collected wine?" He asked next, leading me around. I shook my head. "I didn't." He grinned and leaned against a rack with green colored bottles, staring at me with fondness.

"Yep. I'm a man of limited interests."

I quickly removed my eyes from his figure at his words, deciding to look around some more. I could feel my cheeks warm up again as I followed him over to another rack, watching as he easily pulled out one to show.

"Here's a 1921 Burgandy... They say the rain that year made this the best Burgandy ever harvested...!" He explained, a normal grin back on his face. He suddenly flinched and looked at me with excitement. "Oh, wait! I think you'll appreciate this one." As he put the bottle back, he led me over to a spot, pulling out another for me to read.

"Vi Day, 1946... Incredible." I breathed out, lightly tracing the cover in astonishment. He nodded and put it back, pulling out another. "Yeah, I love that. I think this was the one my parents served at their wedding... Maybe the one Mattie was conceived off of." As he snickered lightly to himself, I nodded in interest before spotting a lovely bottle with a white label a moment later. "What's this one?" I asked, moving closer to it. When I got there, I dusted the label gently, finding the words underneath.

"Where Dreams Have No End... 1983." I read quietly, feeling a small tug of a familiar emotion in my chest. "Yeah.. That one actually took me years to track down." Alfred lightly cut in as I straightened up to look at him. "Why? Where's it from?" I asked, noticing that he had somewhat of a bittersweet smile on. He locked his blue eyes with mine at the question, smile growing. "It's the wine we drank at our wedding. Heh... I now have every bottle ever made..."

I flinched lightly in surprise when the feel of full recognition came over me. Yet, instead of focusing on the sudden warm feeling coming over from the memory of the wine bottle and where it belonged, I brushed off what he said first. "You do?" I asked, trying to tear my eyes away from his. It was proven to be difficult as he nodded once, his sweet smile growing again. "I do."

"Can we open one?" I asked, a little lost in thought, as a brief memory of Alfred dressed in that suit he wore when we got married flashed through my vision. It lingered only a moment, bringing another feeling of warmth as I remembered how happy we were when we said those words to each other.

"You're the only one I'd drink with, Artie." Alfred's voice cut in again, making the hazy illusion disappear. I blinked once, trying to focus more clearly again. When I looked back over to my ex-husband, he was now looking down at the bottle he was holding, gently removing the dust that it had collected over the years.

I continued to watch him silently as faint, small, memories from the day we met, married, then split came flashing to the surface.

* * *

_***Insert dramatic, lengthy, flashback of when they first met to divorce, flashback.***_

* * *

-Alfred-

As the silence carried us on, I finished my awkward dusting to look over to Arthur again, hoping to try and talk some more. Yet, I flinched in shock as I noticed that his green eyes were full of almost falling tears. "Hey... You okay?" I asked gently in concern, catching his attention.

Arthur coughed sharply and rubbed his eyes, waving me off immediately. "Ah...Just got a little dust in my eye...!" He tried passing off, using a chipper tone. I frowned at this, moving closer to him. "I can offer you a clean sleeve, or a shoulder-" I cut off as he moved away quickly at my offer, waving his arms for me to stop.

"No, no. I'm fine, now. Really!" He said quickly, looking up to me with what I recognized as a fake smile. "All better..!"

While I felt the brief annoyance of his stubbornness, I moved closer. "You don't always have to be so brave, ya know." I tried again, watching as he avoided eye contact, looking at the floor with sad eyes.

"Oh, but I do, actually..." He muttered softly, holding his arm tightly. I was then briefly reminded why I admired his strength, but at the same time hated it. Nothing would ever get across if he could't trust to lean on me. Even if he didn't want to explain, I was fine with him just using me as a rock to hold on to. When he looked back up, the sharp sound of a door opening was heard, causing us to both jump in light shock.

"Anybody home?" A faint returned Feli asked, making it clear that I wouldn't be able to talk with Arthur anymore. I looked at him once more, watching him clear the remaining tears he had shed. I hesitated a little before nodding to myself and looking towards the stairs. "Yeah... We're on our way up."

I put the bottle I still had in my hands away and gestured for Arthur to follow me again. He did without question and we made our way up the stairs again, not a single word uttered.

"Welcome back... How was the picnic?" Arthur greeted, suddenly in a great mood, when we caught sight of Feli and Ludwig. The two were both close to each other, hands held and bright expressions on. "Who knew the man wanted to eat in L.A.?" Ludwig started happily, patting Feli's head affectionately. "We drove eight hours to have a picnic in a city with no parks..."

"But what a town!" Feli said next, almost jumping in joy. "We saw a lot of things! From beaches, to some mountains- Did you know Luddy has really never seen those kinds of things? We also went around and found out that Luddy has the same hand size as John Wayne, and that-" As the talkitive Italian went on about the trip, Ludwig continued in a slower pace.

"He's a lot to handle... Yet, it still was a lot of fun. How was the camping trip? Aren't y-"

"Hey, aren't you guys early from the camping trip? Are we interrupting anything? We are. Let's go give them some privacy Luddy." Feli spewed out, grabbing Ludwig's arm and pulling him back to the door. Arthur quickly stopped him, a tight smile on his face. "No, no! You're not interrupting anything! Are you hungry? We were just making some pasta!"

I blinked in surprise at Arthur, instantly wishing he wouldn't have invited them. I already knew we wouldn't be able to talk, but I still wanted to spend some alone time with my favorite Englishman. Feli didn't catch the look I gave him and started to jump again. "You don't mind? We would love to!" I inwardly face-palmed as Ludwig glanced over to me for some confirmation. "No, we wouldn't mind at all!" Arthur chirped back again, flicking my arm as he passed to go into the kitchen.

"Hm... Oh, yeah! It's totally fine!" I commented after catching the hidden meaning of the touch, watching as Feli quickly left to go set the table. Ludwig gave me another glance, moving after Feli when I gave him a thumbs up. Yet, after making sure he was gone, I turned and let out a long sigh.

There went my last chance to be alone with him...

~The next morning~

The next day seemed to come faster then I wanted it to and everything seemed to go in a fast pace. During the dark thunderstorm that appeared in the morning, ironically mirroring my current mood, everyone was saying their good-byes.

"You be good, stay safe, and take care of each other." I gently said to Alice as I hugged her tightly. We would of course meet up again for Thanksgiving, but that was still a long away from now. It almost felt like forever when we had just got all back together...

Alice let go after a few moments of the hug, forcing a smile on and sucking in a deep breath to visibly calm herself. "'Course, Dad. I'll see you soon so don't be too sad!" I nodded in return and watched as she opened up an umbrella, waiting for Amelia as she said her good-byes with Arthur.

It was a hard thing for me to just stand still when that time was up and Arthur came over to me with another tight smile on. "Well, it seems like we're really off this time!" He spoke casually, watching as the girls walked together in the rain to the taxi, arm in arm. I inwardly scoffed and glanced at him, wishing that somehow, he didn't have that wall over his heart. "Yeah..."

"You take care of yourself, alright?" He said next, moving in to give me a brief hug. I nodded again, returning it half-heartedly. "You do the same, Artie." With only a short, crisp nod from him as a last response, he opened his own umbrella. Giving me once last brief look before muttering a goodbye, he fled to the taxi.

It was almost like the past had come up for a brief time as he disappeared into the vehicle, leaving an empty feeling in my chest. The girls had already said goodbye, and Amelia had quickly come back with Feli to where I was. We didn't say anything and in heavy silence we watched the car drive slowly away.

We still didn't say anything when it finally went out of sight, only letting the dark sound of the rain talk for us.

Only a few minutes later, Feli was the first to leave his spot, claiming that something in our house needed to be cleaned, leaving me with Amelia. More minutes later, she left next, looking like a kicked puppy and muttering something about school going to start soon and needing to prepare.

I barely glanced at her as she left, simply feeling the same emotions from when Arthur first left.

Yet...as much as it was the same, it was actually different. Instead of that lost feeling of wondering how I could fix this that I dealt with back then, I felt something inside that told me I had a solution and that I needed to go.

_'...And you never came after me.'_

His words suddenly echoed deeply in my mind, causing something in my mind to snap. My reaction was instant. Moving back quickly, I almost ran into the house, on a new mission. It took only a few minutes to gather up Amelia and Feli before we were in the car, speeding over to the airport for the Concorde.

I had decided that enough was enough. No matter how stubborn he was, or how messed up our relationship came to be, I wasn't going to let him go this time. I wasn't willing to stand around helplessly and hope for a better ending. It was time I did something to fix this once and for all.

I'm a Hero after all and Hero's sure as hell don't just sit around and let their damsel's leave them a second time!

~Timeskip~

When we arrived at Arthur's place, we found that no one was home. Amelia wasted no time at all after the discovery, commanding us to wait in some hiding spots. We did as told and waited for at least 30 minutes before finally hearing the front door softly open.

"Hello? We're home."

At the faint call of Arthur's voice, I could feel my determination kick up a notch, making me a bit restless as light footsteps made their way to the study Amelia was in.

"Hey there, stranger." Came the nice greeting. There was pause and a small rustling of paper before Amelia spoke up, her tone hiding excitment. "Hey, Father! Did you know that the Concorde gets you here in half the time?"

"Uh, Yeah.. I've heard that..."

More footsteps were heard and Alice let out a gasp of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it took us a while after you left to realize that we didn't want to lose you two again."

"_We?_"

As if that was a cue in a movie, I appeared from where I was hiding near Amelia, startling Arthur. I nodded once before locking eyes with deep green. "_We._ I made the mistake of not coming after you once, Artie. I wasn't planning on doing it again... No matter how brave you are."

Arthur seemed to look panicked as I slowly made my way over to him. It was as if he was desperately trying to put up another wall when he spoke in a troubled tone.

"A-And I suppose you just expect me to go weak at the knees, start to cry hysterically-" He took a moment to pause and take in a shaky breath, trying only once to shake off me off as I took a hold of his arm to pull him closer. "-And say, 'Oh, we'll figure this whole thing out.'... A bicontinental relationship with our daughters being raised h-here and... there, and...-" He paused briefly again to notice that I was holding him close, still trying to fight tears that were close to falling on his flushed face. "-And y-you and I just picking up where we left off... and... And growing old together- Come on, Alfred. What do you expect? To live happily ever after?"

As he waited for an answer, I gently cupped the side of his face so he could face me. Softly wiping away a tear that had fallen, I nodded. "Yes. To all of the above." I let out a small, sharp laugh, bringing our faces closer. "But you don't have to cry hysterically." He only shook his head as tears freely went down, giving me a bittersweet smile. "Oh, yes, I do..." Was the last quiet remark before our lips finally met.

* * *

_((Heyo everyone! They are finally together! :D Wooo! The story is finally complete! Now what's next is the epilogue and bonus chapter for that lil vague flashback up there! Yet, for anyone not interested in that, feel free to finally be at peace for this is the techy 'final' chapter!  
__Heh, I apologize for not updating as fast I should have during this oAo. I curse writer's block, but eh... I really hope this was an okay chapter! I really didn't want to mess it up oAo. Yet, again, I hoped you enjoyed, because I loved writing this!))_

_As always, Review! I love knowing your thoughts!_

**_-KittyCatShadow_**


End file.
